Darkness and Magic(Dropped)
by PhantomBlazeBrony
Summary: Mitchell is a college dropout and high class mage. He used to live on Earth alone with his sister. I say used to because a certain group of ponies decided to trot into his life. Although, they weren't prepared for him to know magic, and their world as well. What will happen now?(There are a few anime tropes here and there, just don't mind them if you don't like anime.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was originally on my old account, for which I'm retiring from. I've decided to extend my fanfiction career just slightly longer, but instead of doing anime fanficions, I'm doing MLP fanfitions. However, for just a short time, I'm still a full-time novelist. My uploads won't be frequent, but I'll attempt to upload as much as I can. Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

My name, is Mitchell Stone, and this is my life... full of fu-... freaking ponies...

I know it's kind of weird to say that, but that's the complete truth. My little sister left her TV on in her room after she left for school, so I went to turn it off. She was watching My Little Pony, and I sighed. I despised the show, and it's fanbase. I was alright with the kids, but not the middle aged men that think of inappropriate things about these ponies. Hell, most use this to lure kids to them to molest or kidnap them. Or I think they do...

Either way, as I was about to turn off her TV, I heard someone call out to me, "Hey!" I looked around, looking for the one that was calling my name out. I found no one else in the room. Then it called out again, saying specifically where they were, "In the TV silly!" I looked up towards the TV, and there it was. One of the ponies looking directly out of the TV. It was the purple one. She was smiling, and was staring intently at me.

"A-Are you talking to me?" She nodded as she began to speak again.

"I just saw you walking in this room, and I was fascinated by your appearance. I've read about your species in one of my books. Can you take me out of your TV here?" I was confused and somewhat scared. There could be no way this.. pony can be talking to me when she's in the TV. She even told me to take her out of it. I mean, how the he- heck am I... Gah! I hate having to censor myself for these ponies!

Either way, I responded to her, "Look, I don't even know how to get you out of there, or how you're even talking to me. This isn't normal, I hope you know that," She put her hoof, I guess that's what you would say, on her chin. She then got an idea, and I'm guessing if she had fingers, she would snap to show she had an idea.

She backed up from her screen, and she started... galloping I guess her way towards the screen again, and she burst through the TV running into me. The force of the impact forced me to hit my head on the side of my little sisters bed frame. I was knocked out at this point, how long, I don't know how long I was knocked out for... ask the pony that shoulder tackled me.

After waking up, I was on my sister's bed, my feet were hanging off of it, and I felt a horrible pain on my head. I rubbed it as I sat up, only to bump my face into a... snout I guess... again. I jumped back, and she did the same, "Hey, there's a thing called personal space uh..."

"Twilight. Twilight Sparkle, it's a pleasure to meet you," I sighed as I stood back up from my sister's bed, and walked over to the door. I waved her over to me, and she followed. I walked into the living room, and pointed towards the couch.

"Go ahead and sit up there. I'll go fix up my sister's room," Without hesitating, she hopped onto the couch, and I walked over to my sister's room again. Once I opened the door, I saw... more of... them! A pink one, an orange one, a silver one, a yellow one and a blue one. I yelled, and I heard Twilight Sprink- er I mean Sparkle gallop her way to me.

"What's wrong?" She looked towards the room, and the saw the other ponies, "Oh, my friends are here! Wait, why are you girls here?!"

"We followed you here silly, and now... PARTY CANNON!" The pink pulled out a cannon, and I dove for it. I pushed it out of her reach, and I sighed in frustration.

"Alright, no cannons! Twilight, get your friends in the living room, and stay there while I reminisce about this shi-... I can't swear in front of you girls, right?" Twilight nodded with a "I feel your pain" look on her face.

I sighed as she ushered her friends out of my room. I slid onto the floor, hitting my head once again on my sister's desk. I didn't get knocked out, but it did hurt a lot. I rubbed the back of my head again as I heard a crash from the living room. I sprinted into the living room, and saw the same pink one swinging from the chandelier on my ceiling, "What?! Get her down from there!"

"Pinkie, get down from there!" Twilight was trying to get her down, and I saw more of the ponies running, or flying around? I saw the blue one flying around so fast that it kept messing up my hair.

"Hey, stop flying! That's not physically possible for us humans!" I saw the yellow one petting my dog, "Hey, stop uh... ah, there's nothing wrong with that...," The remaining two were just watching on, well, the orange one was. The silver one was checking herself out in my mirror in the living room. I walked over to the orange one, while still dodging the blue one's flight path. I sat beside her, and figured she could knock me out, "Hey, do you think you can knock me out?"

She looked at me with a surprised look, and I tilted my head towards her, "No, I can't do that ta ya, sorry," She had a heavy southern accent, that's... uh, weird.

Twilight had managed to get Pinkie I'm guessing was her name, from the chandelier. She walked over to me, and sat beside me, "Are they all like this?" She nodded, and I stood up once again, "Alright, Twilight Spli- Sparkle, I need to know their names before we can continue any further. Gather everyone here...," She nodded, and began running off to fetch them. I just sat there, staring at the ceiling... this is how my problem started. Oh hey, perfect time for a pun... My Little Problem.. hehe, kill me now...


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight," I started pointing out the names of the ponies, "you're Rarity," I pointed towards the silver one.

"How do you do darling," Then I pointed to the pink.

"And you're Pinkamena Diane Pie. Can I call you Pinkie?"

She nodded, "Of course, everyone does silly! Well, apart from my parents of course."

I nodded, and turned to the next two, "You're Apple Jack, and you're Fluttershy, correct?" The orange one, Apple Jack nodded, and Fluttershy shyly nodded. I then looked at the last one, "Well, I've seen you on Youtube before. You're Rainbow Dash, She proudly stood up, and I just sighed, "Calm yourself girl. Alright, so we can go ahead, and figure out a way to get you girls back in your world!"

"Wait, I came here so that I can study you," I was just a study specimen for them, or Twilight rather, so I refused to do so.

"I'm not going to be your study specimen Twilight. You need to go back to your world. Who knows who is looking for you girls. Besides, I want to wonder why the five of you are here. Twilight explained herself, but what about the rest of you?"

"We all wanted to see where our friend Twilight was going. There was a portal she jumped through, and we followed her through before it closed," Twilight shrugged her shoulders, and I sighed in frustration.

"Well, my little sister comes home in about 6 or 7 hours. For now, I guess I can research you girls. Twilight, follow me, you can probably help me a little," She nodded, and I looked at the other ponies, specifically Pinkie, "All of you, stay in the house. Don't leave or break anything. I'm looking at you Pinkie."

"What are you talking about silly? I would never break anything," I slightly stared her down as I walked towards my room. I then remembered the cannon.

"No party cannons!" I saw Pinkie already had one out, and she nervously smiled as she pushed it back behind her, "Hm, Twilight, who should I put in charge?" She pointed her hoof at Fluttershy, "Are you sure? Isn't she not.. you know... assertive?" She shrugged her shoulders again, and I sighed, "Very well, Fluttershy, make sure they don't mess with anything, alright?"

"U-Uh... I don't think this is...," I knew what she was going to say, but I had no time to lose.

"Look, I know you're too shy, but I know you can do this. Just be a little more... assertive. Not too assertive, but just enough to show authority," She nervously nodded as I walked to room with Twilight, "Alright Twilight, let's see how most of you are," I scrolled through the wiki, and asked Twilight to confirm each piece of information, "Hm, most of your personalities really match your names. Those tattoos on your flanks also state it represents a distinguished characteristic you girls would have. Well, I think I should get to checking on the girls. I have to pick up my little sister in about an hour, so I need to make sure the home isn't in tatter while I'm gone. When I leave, you're in charge. You're the most mature one in this group... wow that's weird saying that to a pony."

She nodded as we walked towards the living room. I found that all the girls except Fluttershy were asleep, "Whoa...," Fluttershy heard me, and she yelped, jumping behind the couch as she did so. I walked behind the couch to check on her, "Sorry," I pat her on the head to soothe her, and she slowly began to do so, "How did you get them to fall a sleep?"

"I sung them a lullaby. It was pretty easy. They won't be awake for a while," I smiled as I walked towards the door. She quietly asked, "Where are you going?"

I grabbed my jacket as I turned to answer her, "I have to pick up my sister from school. I'll be back in about 30 minutes or so. Twilight will be in charge, but I still think you did a stellar job. Thanks Flutters," She blushed a light shade of pink, and even though I was weirded out, I still smiled.

I proceeded to walk out the door, and all I could do was sigh. This was my life..., and I'm glad I'm taking all along for the ride. Literally and figuratively...


	3. Chapter 3

After explaining everything to my sister about the ponies, she seemed to be just like me. Apparently, she had watched something else before she left school. She was never watching My Little Pony while she waited for us to leave. That seems obvious. She is a freshman in high school. What did you think she was, 8 years old?

Well, it's been around a week and a half since they've been here, and we have yet to find a way to bring them back to where they live. With magic being nonexistent in this world, it just makes it harder for them to replicate the portal they jumped through. I mean, it hasn't been that bad. I've been dealing with most of their antics over the last several days. One pony in particular though hasn't really talked to me as much as the other girls.

That pony was Rarity, which was weird. I began to think it was because I was... too weird for her. Which is weird to think I know, but hey, I couldn't think of any other reason. I decided to talk to her on the situation.

"Excuse me, Ms. Rarity," Yes, I added the honorific to her name. I do it as a sign of respect until I have their permission to call them by their name casually.

"Oh yes, what is it Mitchell darling?"

"I'm just wondering why you haven't talked to me like the other girls have. Do you not like me or something?" Rarity gasped as if she was flabbergasted by my assumption. I know the assumption was a little too much, but hey, I'm just giving her a possible reason.

"Oh heavens no. You are a wonderful human being Mitchell, it's just that I miss my old boutique. I just wish to sow something for someone. But how can I do so when I don't have the proper supplies...," Wait, that's why she hasn't talked to me. Wait, what does that have to do with me?

Actually, I know how I can help her with her problem, "Hey sis, come here for a sec!" I heard some soft footsteps as I turned around, I saw my little sister standing in front of me. A look of annoyance on her face.

"Bro, you interrupted my game. Can this wait?"

"Well, I just need the key to Mom's room," She looked at me, a worried look on her face.

"Bro, I know you miss her, but you need to stop grieving in her room. It's not your fault," Yeah, that's not the reason, but she just made my heart stop for a second. You don't know, and I don't expect any of you to know, but I know I'll get to it later in this journal entry...

"No, I just wish to fulfill Rarity's wish to sow something... you didn't need to bring... that up...," Instantly feeling regret for what she said, she brought me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry big bro... I'm so very sorry...," My sis and I had this relationship ever since our Mom's accident...

"It's fine, just let me have the key so I can show her Mom's sowing kit," She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small key. She then gave it to me as she turned away, but not before giving me a small kiss on the cheek, "What was that for. You're not usually like this..."

She answered with a small, but sad smile on her face, "I hate seeing you sad. It's not who you are," She was somewhat right. I don't get sad a lot, and that's part of my personality, "Well, I have a game to get back to. See you tomorrow bro," She walked back into her room as I faced Rarity, whose face was almost exactly like my sisters.

"What's wrong?" She moved towards me, the look still on her face, but it looked like it was getting worse, "She talked about your mother. What happened to her?"

"I don't really like talking about in the open. Let's get inside my Mom's room so we can talk about in private...," Rarity nodded as I started to unlock the door. Once the door opened, I could feel myself lose all emotion. The memory of my mother is... emotionally draining. All I could do was just stare into nothingness. I could Rarity nuzzle the back of my leg which snapped me out of my trance, "Sorry Ms. Rarity, just thinking about my mom."

"You know, forget the sowing kit at the moment. I would like you to let out your feelings. I'm here for you Mitchell," It may be weird to let my feelings out to a pony, but I know how Rarity is, or rather the other girls as well would be the same when it comes to situations like these.

Even so, I was still rather... how you... hesitant to talk about this, "I don't know Ms. Rarity. Are you sure you would listen about my mom?"

"Of course Mitchell darling. Now take a seat, I'm here in case you need somepony to cry on," I'm still used to them speaking like that, but I didn't waste anymore time.

"Well, my sister and myself lived with our mother in this same house after our parents divorced. We would've preferred to live with our mother since our father was an alcoholic and a drug addict, so it was best for us to leave him."

"Oh dear, was it hard living with him when they were together?" I nodded my head.

"It was true, my dad would usually come home a drunken mess, and on occasion, take out his drunken anger out on me because he didn't believe in beating women. Even when he was drunk, he never hit my mom, or my sister. For me though, that was a whole different story. I would usually barely survive his beatings before my mother or sister would step in."

"Oh my, is that the reason your mother left. Surely I would have if it was me." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows, that could be one of the reasons. But I know there were plenty of reasons for their divorce," I paused abruptly as I got to the point of... my mother's death.

Rarity could hear me get choked up, "Mitchell, I'm here for you darling. Please continue," I took a deep breath, and continued.

"Well, a few years after their divorce, we started receiving weird letters. It had no return address, but it kept saying one word: Run. We kept getting them for around 5 months until we went out to eat as a family. Our mom was just promoted to CEO of her company, and we were about to move into a much better life. Everything changed though when during our dinner, a man walked up to our table, and... shot our mother."

I choked up as I spoke those words. Seeing your mother murdered in cold blood is... something that doesn't escape your mind. I may not have realized it, but tears started to stream down my face, "How could someone just take someone who's life just... got back on track after a horrible past. It's... something that's not forgettable!" I couldn't control my emotions at that point. It was already late, and I just partially relived my mother's death.

I felt Rarity nuzzle me in an attempt to soothe me, "It's alright darling. Rarity is here for you. Not just me, but I'm pretty sure the others do as well, and your sister definitely has your back. It seems you two have a strong relationship," She's right, my sister and I do have a strong relationship. After our mother's death, I was left to take care of her. Our bond kind of grew over time.

"Anyway, do you still wish to sow, or?"

"I think you should get some sleep. You need some rest after this. Tomorrow... I'll check out your mother's sowing supplies," I somewhat respected her decision to allow my mind to rest after this roller coaster of emotions.

"Yeah, thank you for listening Ms. Rarity," Rarity chuckled for some sort of reason, "What's up?"

"It's you calling me Ms. Rarity. There's no need for honorifics with me Mitchell darling. We're friends, are we not?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, um, thanks... Rarity. I'm glad I had someone to talk to about this," Rarity smiled back as we walked out the room. For some reason, I felt attracted to her. Her looks seem to lure me in which is weird since she's a pony, "Rarity, you look amazingly beautiful. I just get lost in your looks."

I had no earthly idea why I said that, but that seemed to have caught Rarity off guard for she had a deep blush on her face as she chuckled nervously, "Oh my, um, Mitchell... I never expected you to say that, but thank you. I try my best to look divine."

"I see that, well, tell my sis I'll be going to bed. Good night Rarity," She nodded as she trotted her way towards my sister's room. I quickly closed my door, and took off my shirt. I turned on my light and looked at my abdomen. What was on it was the wound I got on the night of my mother's death. Not only did the man kill my mom, but he attempted to kill my sister. I jumped in front of the man before he could pull the trigger on her. As we struggled for the gun, he pulled the trigger and I was shot in the abdomen. The man was tackled down after I was shot by an off duty police officer outside the restaurant

I would've bled to death if a certified paramedic wasn't in the area. I was lucky enough for a paramedic then. I guess I'm just lucky I guess. I saw my door open causing me to jump sightly in shock. The that opened the door was Rarity. She stared at my scar, "Is that... a scar?"

I nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, it happened during the incident," She slowly moved towards me, and attempted to nuzzle it, but she was too far.

"Does it still hurt?" I shook my head.

"Not since it happened. I'm fine Rarity. I was just about to head off to bed."

"Oh, that's why I came in here...," She looked at me with her cheeks a light shade of pink, "I would like to sleep with you. Just in case you have a nightmare and need somepony... uh, gorgeous like me to comfort you," I chuckled at her request. I know it may be weird, but I feel like I need someone with me tonight. It may be weird sleeping with a pony, but what can you do.

"Very well then. I think I need a divine friend to lean on tonight."

"Great!" She went and hopped onto my bed. She moved under my sheets as she waited for me. As I finish this journal entry I tell you, I could get use to this life. But what's going to happen when they go back to Equestria? I don't know, let's just live this while we can.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I couldn't move at all. No matter what I tried, it felt like someone was hugging me. It then clicked... Rarity slept with me last night. But why would she be hugging me? I lifted the sheets, and I was right. Rarity was nuzzling me as she was hugging me. It was kind of hard to tell if she was asleep, or just using this time to hug me. For some reason though, all I could do was caress her silky, purple mane. She smiled as I did so, but then I felt something else nuzzle me.

"What the?" I pulled off my entire blanket to see all the girls in my bed. I tried my best not to scream out of habit, but I knew if my sister walked in on this, she would tease me until the time of my death. But of course, some stuff just doesn't go my way at times.

"Hey Bro, what are we eating for...," She looked at all the ponies on my bed as they were hugging my body. I just waited for her to laugh and taunt me, but what happened was something I didn't expect, "What the hell are you doing!" Myself along with the girls jumped in shock, "Mitchell," Oh man, I know this is just going to be the worst since she used my first name. She almost never calls me by my first name unless she's mad at me, "You know that whenever you need someone to sleep with, to get me! Not somepony that you've only know for a week or two!" Wow, now she's talking like them, but is that jealousy I hear.

"Sis, are you... jealous of them?" She jumped at my accusation, and I could see her blush slightly, which confused me a little, "Why are you blushing. I'm just asking because of this situation here. I know that if I ever need someone to sleep with; I need to go to you," I know it sounds weird, but that's how it is. When either of us have a bad night, we usually go to each other for comfort, and we usually end up sleeping next to each other.

"I-It's uh...," Pinkie Pie jumped up, and started moving around the place.

"That's exactly why you're like that right now. Not only are you jealous of us sleeping in the same bed as Mitchell, but you're also mad at him for hanging out with Twilight and the rest of us! You wish that he would stop being around us for a bit, and hang out with you, right?"

I looked her, and chuckled. I kind of expected that. Before the girls showed up, my sister and I would usually go out on weekends to hang out. But ever since the girls arrived, I've done nothing but help Twilight find a way back to Equestria, "Sis, that's kind of impossible at this point. After what happened the last time I left them here... I don't think I can trust them alone...," This earned me a disgruntled groan from the girls, "No offense..."

They then all responded, "None taken..."

"Anyway, I still need to find a way to send them back home to Equestria. Who knows who's missing them there. They have their friends back on Equestria, and possible siblings like us. We can't keep them away from there friends and family. That's why I've been spending so much time with Twilight and the girls, so that I can learn more about them, and get them back home."

"I know, but... there's got to be time to just sit down and relax. I just want to spend at least one day with you Mitchell."

I could understand what she meant, but all I could do was look at my sis and the girls, "Hmm, Twilight, watch after the girls for today. We may have to postpone the spell for a second," Twilight looked at him confusingly. "What's up Twi?"

"Well, I want to see the outside world. We haven't left this household since we arrived. The point of me being here was to study the human species. I want to go out with the two of you too," That's something she can't do. If the public sees different colored ponies, then that will cause a public outcry. I can't risk it...

"I don't want to risk anyone else seeing you girls. I don't know what the public would think if they saw you girls," I sighed as I tried to think of a way out of this mess, "I mean, Twi, shouldn't have you thought this through before you jumped through the portal?"

Twilight chuckled nervously as she shook her head, "Figures. Well, sis, we can... spend the day together if you want, but we just can't leave the house," My sis rubbed her chin, and snapped her finger.

"Bro, don't you remember?" I didn't know what she was talking about, and she seems to have caught on, "This may be weird to all of you, and the people you're writing to in your journal, but we can actually use magic in this world. It may seem weird, but some humans can use magic here."

"Right, we can use magic, but from what I've seen between our magic and the magic from your world, ours is much more powerful. In a way, in kind of looks like our magic could blow your magic out of the water," Twilight looked me wide eyed, and she instantly made a frown, "I guess that would've been good to know about a week ago, right?" Twilight charged head first at me, but I stopped her using paralysis magic.

"Now, the only reason I haven't used magic is because I refuse to use magic. My sister uses magic more than me, but she limits her use. You see, humans have to use their magic sparingly. If we use to much in either a quick succession, or if we use a spell/magic that's too powerful for human use, we have a risk of dying. Luckily, that has never happened to any of us. The most we've had happen to us is being in a magical coma for what... 3 days?" My sis nodded at my question.

"Why don't we try opening a portal. I'm sure that isn't a strong spell," I sighed at my sister's suggestion.

"This is why I don't want you using magic sis. Look, the spell is called: Dimension Hopping. The spell is dangerous since the humans that uses it will be in a magic coma indefinitely... unless."

They all jumped up as I said unless, "Unless what?"

I knew the reason would be too much to handle for the girls handle, "Well, the user has to be kissed by someone closed to them. Not only is it stupid and cliché, but it's also not worth it. I don't plan on going on another coma. Not another chance."

I looked at everyone, and they were... blushing. Even Pinkie was blushing. What's with them breaking character like that? I unfroze Twilight, and she hopped on me, "Let's try the spell! I'm pretty sure one of us can wake you with a kiss. I don't mind to," Ok, now that's just weird. I've only known Twilight for a short time, and now she'll be willing to wake me? To add to it, that's weird...

"Twilight, wouldn't it be weird or embarrassing to kiss a human?"

She shook her head, "Not really, I mean, we're friends aren't we? I mean, it doesn't have to be a kiss on the lips, right?" I sighed as I walked out the room, "Fine then, we can try it. Let's get to it girls!" They all responded with a, "Yeah!" Oh well, the next journal entry... actually. I'm don't even think I'll write one on this experiment. Hell, it might not even work, so there's no use writing about it. I guess I'll see all of you in the next entry!


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchell, along with the others got prepared in Mitchell's bedroom, "Alright, let's see if I get this right. Actually, Twi,"

Twilight turned towards Mitchell, "Yes Mitchell?"

He stood up and smiled, "I would like to meet Princess Celestia for... reasons," Mitchell expected everyone to look at him, and coo, but he didn't expect them to look at him with frowns, "Why are you girls looking at me like that?"

They all responded at the same time, "Nothing!" He still thought that the girls breaking character was weird.

"Anyway, everyone stand back. The portal is a strong force, so you girls would need to prepare for the force," They all nodded as Mitchell took a deep breath. His hands began to glow green as a small wormhole began to form. The wormhole grew in size as he balled his hands into a fist. On the other side of the wormhole, they could see Equestria. The wormhole was then big enough for everyone to fit in.

"Alright everypony. Hop on in and-," Mitchell stopped abruptly as he looked at the ceiling, "Go through the portal. Now!" Confused at his sudden outburst, they complied with his order, "Hurry! There's not enough time. You too sis, hurry!"

She rushed beside her brother, scared and confused, "What's going on Mitchell?!"

He shook his head, and pushed her sister into the portal, "I'll explain when we arrive in Equestria! Just go!" After she jumped through the portal, the roof to their house was ripped off, and easily over thousands of floating humanoid beings surrounded his house, "No, not now...," They started to glow red as they shot laser beams at him. Mitchell created a barrier around him before jumping through the portal.

One of the humanoids yelled at the others, "They Dimension Hopped! Gather small teams from each other the 5 magic dimensions, and search each dimension. We must find The Dark Mage!" The humanoids disappeared without a trace, but the house was still destroyed from the short destruction caused by the humanoids. Neighbors started coming out of their houses to observe the destruction. Soon after, law enforcement arrived to observe the damages.

Meanwhile, Mitchell and the girls were in Equestria, "There, you girls are home now. Earlier then planned...," The girls noticed Mitchell had less energy in his voice. Once they took one good look at him, they could see his eyes looked nearly dead. After a few more seconds, all the energy left Mitchell's body as he passed from the use of all the magic.

His sister rushed over to catch him before he fell on the ground. The others followed as his sister tried to wake him up, "Mitchell..."

"We must get him somewhere to rest. Even when I wake him with a kiss, he'll still need a place to rest," Rarity said worryingly, but that last part caught a frown from the girls. Even Pinkie shot a frown at Rarity.

"Who said you were kissing him? I think I should do it. I mean, I would be the best to do so. At least I wouldn't take advantage of him Rarity," Twilight said as she helped Mitchell's sister carry him back to Ponyville.

"Well I would never do that. I was just going to Mitchell the sweetest cheek kiss ever," All Mitchell's sister could do... was laugh at the girl's antics

Whoa, my brother didn't document the time when I met the girls. Wow, I'll have to get on to him about that. Wait, he hasn't even mentioned my name in this journal. What an as- wait, he hasn't cussed once in this. Wow, he's trying really hard to keep this journal PG. Oh, by the way, this is Mitchell's adorable little sister, Emily Stone. Well, I'm not really biologically related to him, but I still classify as his sister.

Anyway, I didn't know where I was going, so I let Twilight lead the way. It was still kind of weird knowing that... well... ok, so I know my brother will probably read this when he wakes back up, so I'll keep this part a secret for now. Anyway, my brother past out after he used a lot of magic. I didn't know he was telling the truth. My brother has the tendency to lie to me so that he can not use magic, but this was one of the few times that he'd actually told the truth. Although, I'm still skeptical as to if that kissing thing was real or not. To be honest, I could do it easily, but I may go too far.

I want to keep this a secret too, so once I get my own journal, I'll write down my secret in there. Wow, I lose track of things easily, but once they arrived as some sort of treehouse, they stopped, "What's wrong girls?" I asked. I then looked around us, and realized that other ponies were staring at us, "Should we get inside now?" They all nodded as they brought Mitchell. I didn't take into account as to how short the doorway was as I hit head right on the top of the door frame.

I rubbed my head in pain as Fluttershy rushed over to me, "Oh dear, are you alright?" I nodded, feeling a burning sensation on my head. The only thing left though, was to see who would kiss him.

"So, can I kiss him?" I asked out of the blue. The girls gasped at my sudden suggestion, "What? Wouldn't it be right for the sibling to do it? I'm the closest to him than any of you. Remember, he's known me for nearly 8 years," The girls looked at me with confused expressions, "What's with those looks?"

"Well, your brother said that you were in your first year in high school, but you two have only known each other for 8 years. Are you two not blood-related?" I said that earlier in this journal entry. Oh wait, they haven't read this yet.

Oh well, I think this calls for explanation to them, but let's just wake my brother her up. He can explain this better than me, "I think Mitchell can explain it better than me. Let's wake him first."

I walked over to my brother, minding how close the ceiling was to my head as I leaned closer to his face, I could see the other girls anxiously wait for my kiss. Seriously, how chummy has he gotten with these girls. He hasn't written anything about his experiences with them in this journal. Hm, maybe he'll read this and write it down at some point. Anyway, I looked at them and smiled, "You know what girls, how about we all kiss him."

What? I thought this was a good idea, and the others seem to have agreed with me. They all trotted their way to Mitchell, and we all took deep breaths before we leaned in..., and I had the best feeling in the world...


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I didn't think Emily would bring my journal to Equestria. Wow, I didn't think she was this good of a writer. Actually, she almost has the same writing style as me. It's almost as if someone above is writing this for her. Anyway, after I was woken up from their kisses, I decided to write down something that my sister mentioned both to all of you, and the girls.

"Well, I only lived with my father until I was around let's say 21? I had already dropped out of college at this point, and I was working with my publisher to get my novel published."

Twilight looked at me wide eyed at the mentioning of my novel, "Oh, you write novels? Mind if I read it?"

I was about to answer her, but my sister beat me to it, "Damn right he's a-," I instantly had to cover her mouth after she said that.

"Sis, you can't swear here, alright?"

Twilight shook her head at my statement or question? I don't know, but she said, "Oh don't worry about swearing anymore. We've heard enough swearing when we were living with you Mitchell. So I think we're just going to go with it for the time being."

"Oh...," I then felt my sister lick my hand afterwards, causing me to quickly move my hands, "Any how, they arrived one day with my dad, and he told me that Emily was my new sister. She was only about 6 or 7 when we met. She instantly thought of me as he real brother, no matter how hard I tried to tell her we weren't. Even now, she still thinks I'm biologically related to her no matter what I say."

I looked over at my sis, and she frowned at me, "After our Mom's death, I was the only one left to take care of her. I cooked, cleaned and took her to school everyday. She does want to help me from time to time, but I really don't need the extra help. I don't need her to strain herself."

I looked over at my sister who seemed to have gotten mad at what I said, "Mitchell, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle myself just fine."

All I could do was snicker at her statement, "Nah, don't you remember what happened your first day of high school this year? I left to meet with my publisher, that I said I was going to meet earlier, and you were scared after not knowing where I was. I came to hear you calling me, and it sounded like you were crying for about 30 minutes."

"Um, actually, I only cried for 20 minutes," Again, all I could do was put my arm around her and hug her while chuckling.

"But I would never leave her side. Well, only until she goes college. By then, she'll be out of my hair for the time being. Although, life without her is pretty bland. Without her, I'm pretty sure I would've... killed myself by now."

This earned a shocked silence from the girls, and more importantly, my sister, "Mtchell... don't ever say that. I don't ever wanna think about that, alright big bro...," I knew that must've struck a nerve with everyone, but what can you do when it may very well happen.

"Mitchell, that brings me to one point, and I think the girls are with me when I say this... why did you rush all of us through the portal?"

I knew they were going to ask that, "Well, there is a secret we were keeping from you, and now, you girls. You see, when I was born, I was born with a special type of magic type. You see, the humans that are born with a certain magical blood. Some are born with Normal Mage Blood, like my sister. As for myself, I was born with... Dark Magic Blood."

"Wait, what is that?" Twilight asked.

I honestly don't know why, but I was going to explain, but my sister stood up wide eyed, "You mean... you're the one that... dear god...," I lowered my head, knowing exactly what she meant.

"What's wrong, and who's god?" I was about to explain, but we were whisked away somewhere that was too familiar to me. I looked around our general area, and I looked at the ponies around me. They all began to bow before someone I had not seen in a while, "Princess Celestia..."

"Ah, Mitchell... it has been a long time. Has it not?" I could do nothing but chuckle at the princess' remark, "Yes it has old friend. You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you, Princess Celestia," The tensions were rising, but I'll stop my journal entry here. I'm a little tired right now. We'll talk about what happened here later. See all of ya later!


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Celestia and I stared at each other for what felt like hours. She chuckled as she trotted her way towards me, "I haven't seen you since you were just a little boy."

She held out her hoof, expecting me to shake it, "Haha, it sure has Celestia. It's a pleasure to see you again," I shook her hoof, while minding the eye widening stares we got from the others.

"Wait...," I already knew what Twilight was going to ask even before she could even finish.

"Yes, I met Princess Celestia' a long time ago... I say about when I was 5 years old. I remembered after the first week you girls were living with us that Princess Celestia had actually lived here in Equestria."

My sister walked over between us, looking up at us, "Wait, are you saying you've actually been to Equestria before?"

"No, she actually visited Earth. She had to talk to our father about something, but I didn't really know what they talked about. My father told me to go to my room until they were done talking. At first, I thought I was in trouble for some reason, but I soon found out what the two talked about after my mother's death."

"I see, you must've been surprised at what you found out, right?" I shook my head. I knew what she meant.

"No, not really. After seeing how destructive my magic gets, I could understand after reading more into our magic types. It's kind of... overwhelming knowing that my magic could mean the destruction of not only my world, but the entire universe."

"That's why I teleported all of you here," She flew over towards the west wall, and her horn began to glow a blue aura, "Follow me everyone," The wall in front of her disappeared from its former spot, revealing a long deep stairwell, "Mitchell, a great threat will be upon us soon. With the Magical Vanguard looking for you, it'll only be a matter of time before they find you."

"Wait, Princess Celestia, we still don't know what's going on," Twilight asked, and everyone nodded towards both Celestia and myself.

"Princess, we have to explain it to them. I'm pretty sure my sister knows, but the girls are clueless as to why we're like this currently," Celestia nodded as I started to explain.

"Well, in our human world, magic does exist, but our magic is much stronger than pony magic. You see, there are over thousands of other dimensions. Equestria and Earth both being the types of dimensions that house magic. You see, there are 5 dimensions so far out of the thousands that houses magic. Equestria's magic is the lowest in terms of power for now. Earth's being the third most powerful out of these 5 dimensions."

"Wait, our magic is the weakest so far?" I nodded as Celestia continued.

"In each dimension, there is a branch that was created after each dimension heard about a certain being from one of the dimensions to be born within one of them. These branches are part of the Magical Vanguard to capture this said being. That being is known as the Dark Mage. Which is..."

"Mitchell...," Twilight said, a look of worry on her face.

"Emily, this is why my father had so much hostility towards me over the years. It wasn't because he was a drunk, or a drug addict. But because he was stressed out, and mentally drained from keeping my true-self a secret. I'm sorry sis, but everyone in our family except you knew. We needed to keep you out of our problem, but once the girls showed up, I knew it was only a matter of time before I was forced to use my Dimension Hopping spell."

"The portal Mitchell created gives off a certain dark aura that the Magical Vanguard is able to pick up. This dark aura is only given off by Mitchell when he uses a powerful spell. Dimension Hopping is one of the most powerful spell for a human to use. Once the Magical Vanguard caught that aura, they were already hot on Mitchell's trail. He was able to lose them by Dimension Hopping, but it's only a matter of time before one the Magical Soldiers find him."

"Especially if it's someone from the Hellfire Brigade. They're the strongest squadron in the Magical Brigade. If I come across them, there's no guarantee that I'll escape alive from their attack. This must be the reason you summoned me here. Is the Hellfire Brigade in Equestria?"

She shook her head, "Thankfully no, but I believe they're searching in Aodin. Mitchell, the Pony branch that's in Equestria have moved to search Ophara. I doubt they will return any time soon. As of now, there is no other branch from the Magical Brigade searching Equestria. There's only 5 branches, so it'll take some time before they think about searching Equestria. Which is why I would like you to stay here in Equestria for the time being. I know these girls will allow you and your sister to stay with them. Right girls?"

"Of course!" They all answered in unison. To be honest though, I don't really know who to live with, "Celestia, I don't know who to stay with."

Rarity trotted over to me, and nuzzled my leg, "Oh you can stay with me. You deserve to live in an amazing place like the Carousel Boutique."

"No, I do think he could live with me. I'm obviously the best for him," Twilight said as she grabbed my leg.

"Now girls..."

Rainbow Dash then landed on my right shoulder, "Nah, I'm pretty sure he can live with me," If my memory serves me right, Dashie lives in the clouds... that wouldn't work. I need to restrain myself from using any sort of magic. I mean, without magic, I wouldn't even be able to live with Dashie.

"No silly, Mitchell is best with the funnest pony in all Equestria!" Is funnest even a word? Hold on let me check...

...

...

...

Well, according to Google, it says it matters if you think it's an adjective. Right now, Pinkie used it as a way to describe herself. I guess it counts. Ah, what does it matters, I'm pretty sure most of you went to check, so I guess this was pretty pointless.

"I think yer reckin staying at Sweet Apple Acres. Don't ya think Mitchell?" Ok, it's just so weird writing AJ's accent, and her speech. Haha, that's going to be the most difficult thing about writing these journal entries.

"Um... Mitchell, would you mind living with me?" Fluttershy asked as her covered one of her eyes. I swear, she's just the cutest little pony, but I don't know who to choose. I know for sure Rarity's house is connected to her boutique, so privacy will be a problem. Twilight's lives in the library, so that has the same problem as Rarity's boutique. I kind of already went over the problem with Dashie, so she's out of the question. Even so, I would still like to live with Dashie, but it's just not possible..., or is it? Anyway, if I live with AJ, well, the only real problem would be writing her speech nearly everyday. I have no problem with waking up early or working on her family's farm. If you didn't know, my body is well toned since I did athletics during high school, and took martial arts training for about 4 years before I moved to training myself. I also do crossfit, so working on her farm is almost nothing to me. And then there's Fluttershy. She loves animals, and so do I, but I don't think I would like to live with animals. I think I made up my mind...

"I know who I'm staying with...," I set my eyes on a certain, oh wait, I'm running out of space. I'll continue this once I get a new journal. I can get two since my sister wants one as well. Hopefully Twlight has some empty journals. Anyway, I'll give all of you my choice in the next journal entry. But I kind of want to know what all of you to say who you would've wanted. I mean, I've already chosen, but let's who all of you wanted to know. Ok, yeah, I'm writing really small to conserve space, so I'll end it now. Bye! Pinkie's right, breaking the fourth wall is fun!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hehe, a lemon is in this chapter, you can already guess from the chapter. Alright, enjoy!

* * *

Alright, I got my new journal, and so does my sister. Oh by the way, I chose Rarity to live with. I know I won't have much privacy due to her house technically being connected to the Carousel Boutique, but I doubt I would be at the Carousel Boutique most of the time. I actually ended up choosing Rarity because my sister wanted to see how a boutique worked. I tried to explain that it was slightly different in Equestria, but she insisted on staying at the Carousel Boutique. I wouldn't mind living with Rarity at all though. She is a beautiful pony, and her looks are definitely enticing, but...damn... it feels so weird calling a pony beautiful. Eh, I think I've gotten used to it now.

"Rarity, I'll be heading out for the time being. I'll be back probably around lunch time. I have to go visit Twilight about something," Before I could leave, Rarity stopped me before I could do so, "What's wrong Rarity?"

She chuckled nervously as she stood in front of the door, "We were informed to not let you leave. Only your sister is allowed to leave my household."

"I doubt Princess Celestia ordered that," I was then hit a by a scroll that literally came out of nowhere. I'm not kidding here. I had no idea where it came from, "Where did... how did...?" I then saw my sister walking down stairs with a few scrolls in hand.

"Actually, she did technically say that, but she didn't say he couldn't leave at all Rarity. Here are a few scrolls she gave me before we were teleported here. You should probably read them before you think about leaving." I only sighed as I took every single scroll, and walked back upstairs.

My brother is so impatient. I know he was kind of forced to stay home back on Earth, but he needs to chill for a little while. I don't know what would happen if someone here in Ponyville would find out he's the Dark Mage. Anypony could rat him out, and that could just stir up trouble here in Ponyville. This place is peaceful, and it doesn't deserve the type of destruction that will occur once the Magical Brigade would attack my brother.

"Rarity... I'm scared."

She looked at me with a confused expression. I know what she's going to ask, "Why would you ever be scared Emily dear?" I could only sigh as I continued to look at where my brother was, "Well, what will happen to Equestria when my brother fights the Magical Brigade. Their battle is inevitable, but I'm just worried about all of you, and I'm pretty sure Mitchell is the same."

"Well, I'm sure that Mitchell will try his best to not get caught. I mean, he hasn't used magic since he's arrive here in Equestria," All I could do was sigh in frustration at Rarity's statement.

"Rarity, he's only been in Equestria for about 3 hours. Even so, he doesn't use magic all that often due to what he does most of the day, but that luxury has been taken away from him now. Who knows what he'll do from now on. His life just became... boring," Rarity put a hoof to her chin, and she trotted off.

"If you think about it, this means you can spend more time with him, right? What did the scrolls say?" Before I could even answer, Mitchell walked down. So I'm going to end my journal entry here. I'm sure my brother will say what the scrolls said. Alright, see all of you later!

Alright, I can almost work with the rules that Celestia set, "So I can only leave from 10 to 9. I think that's pretty reasonable if you think about it. Of course I can't use any magic, and I must... sleep in the same bed as Rarity?" I looked at Rarity, who smirked devilishly at me. She probably asked Celestia to do that, "Rarity, did you tell Celestia to do that?"

"Oh what do you ever mean Mitchell darling?" I could tell she was lying. Before any of you say anything, I'm not using any type of magic. Humans are a weird bunch, but some humans are born with powers as well. Actually, most of the dimensions and its species have special abilities like knowing if someone is lying, magic and other weird abilities. I didn't mind sleeping in the same bed as Rarity; it's just that I'm kind of worried about the size of her bed. Maybe my sis can enlarge it.

"The size of the bed is more than likely a problem. Hey sis, can you make the bed large enough for the two of us to sleep on?" She shook her head as she looked at her hands.

"Sorry bro, but I don't know the spell to make the bed larger. You'll just have to make it work," I could only sigh as Rarity nuzzled my leg.

"Oh don't mind the tiny details. We'll just cuddle up nice and close to sleep comfortably tonight Mitchell," I'm just afraid at what she means by cuddling. From what I've learned, mares go into heat every 19-22 days between spring and autumn. It's summer right now judging by the weather, but that leaves one question... is she in heat, or is she normal at this moment. Later that night..., I got my answer

I looked at Rarity's bed which was big enough to fit both of us if we moved extremely close to each other, "Well Rarity, it's time for us to go to bed. You can hop on first," She nodded as she hopped on her bed, and got herself situated.

"Well, come on Mitchell. Join me," Ok, she sounded a little too lustful there. Even so, I couldn't leave a mare waiting, so I joined her in the bed. Once I did so, she cuddled up close to me to save some room. She actually cuddled a little... too close...

"Alright Rarity, you're a little too close to me right now," Without listening to me, her horn glowed a bright blue aura as I felt my body go limp. I couldn't move, almost as if some force- oh right. I kind of already gave away what happened.

"You're in heat, aren't you?" She nodded, a lustful... scary look in her eye. She didn't even look like herself. Even so, she was still enticing to look at. He luscious, purple hair, and her beautiful eyes just... enticed me.

"You like my marvelous looks?" I couldn't help but nod at her question. As she slowly used her magic to take off the shorts I was wearing.

"Rarity, you've only known me for about a week and a half, are you sure you want this?" She nodded.

"I may be in heat, but I wouldn't want to do this with any other stallion, or human, other than you Mitchell," I allowed her to continued before asking her, "Are you a virgin Rarity?" She nodded, a light blush appearing on her face.

"Of course I am. Every time I'm in heat, I just clop enough to get out of heat. It's pretty embarrassing," I could only chuckle as I felt her magic weaken. Once it weakened enough to allow me to break free of her spell; I pushed her down on the bed.

"Then let me take the lead Rarity. I'm not a virgin, so I'll show you the ropes," I slowly started to rub around her body, and I felt her shimmer at my touch, which made me chuckle. I continued to do so until I looked at her teats. I didn't know if they were like human breasts, so I fondled them a little. I felt her moan at the pleasure, but I didn't suck on them. I continued fondling them before I moved to her already moist vagina. I looked at my erected cock, and turned over Rarity, "Rarity, I think you should probably get my penis wet. Your vagina may be wet, but looking at how tight your pussy is, we might have to double lube up."

She nodded as she instantly took my whole dick. Surprised at the sudden rush of pleasure, I almost came in her mouth. I pushed her off after about 15 seconds of her blowjob, "Okokokok... let's stop there before I cum. Let's just get started," She turned herself around, and I looked at her entrance, "Hm, hopefully this won't hurt. Rarity, if it hurts, I'll stop," I slowly penetrated her vagina, causing her to wince at the pain.

"Are you alright?" She nodded as turned around, which surprised me that after only about 5 seconds of penetration.

"Please keep going Mitchell darling. This is all I ever wished for...," I nodded at her wish and continued to thrust. Her moans got louder the faster I got. I do admit though, her pussy was tight, and it seemed like she forcing it to get tighter. It made it harder to not cum inside her. Could humans impregnate ponies?

With that in my mind, I didn't realize how close I was to coming. Each time I attempted to pull how, she would suck me back in. She was a virgin, but she was sucking me in like she's done this before. Has she practiced before we had done this? As I was about to come, Rarity pulled me in for an intense kiss before I ejaculated inside her. I came inside for at least 30 seconds before I pulled out. She squeezed the cum out of herself like a pro, causing me to look on in amazement. We were both panting at the intensity we did that with, "Wait, Rarity, have you practiced this before?" She chuckled nervously as I looked at the mess we made, "Wow, we sure did make a mess. What are we suppose to do now?"

"Let me handle that darling," Her horn glowed as the cum from us and the bed just magically disappeared. Also, she made the bed slightly larger, "Wow, that's awesome, or should I say divine?" She chuckled as she pulled me in for another kiss, "Yes it is Mitchell. Thank you... for fulfilling my wish...," She laid on top of me as she fell asleep. I stroked her luscious mane as I finished this journal entry. Wow, I really just fucked a pony, and enjoyed it. After all the shit I said in my first journal entry, I guess that would make me a hypocrite... hehe. Oh well, everyone's a hypocrite, that's how the universe works. Anyway, I'll see all of you later, I'm pretty tired right now. Bye...

Holy shit, my brother just had sex with Rarity... that's not fair! I wish that would've been me. Look, I know that's technically incest, but hey, we're nowhere close to being blood related. I love my brother more than any family member should. This sucks balls! I only wish that would've been me. Gah, I'll just sleep on it!


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning, instantly remembering what had happened last night. That next morning wasn't more so weird, but I did feel the stares from my sister. I kind of didn't take into consideration that she was in the same household, and that we did get pretty loud. Rarity wasn't beside me when I woke up, and she wasn't even in her boutique. I decided to ask my sister on where she went, "Hey Emily, where did Rarity go?"

"Why should I know. She's your marefriend isn't she?" I only sighed in frustration as I flicked her forehead.

"I had no idea she was in heat last night, so it wasn't really my fault. Besides, why should you care?" She grew a blush on her face as she turned away from me. She twirled her hair as she answered.

"You see, I should care w-who you have s-s-s-s-s-," I think she broke... I really think she broke herself. I waved my hand in front of her face as I looked at the time.

"It's 11? Wow, I didn't think I was asleep for that long. I'll see you later sis, I have to see Twilight about something," She grabbed my arm before I could.

"Wait, Rarity isn't here because she went to brag it to the girls. It's bad Mitchell...," Why would she brag about having sex with a human? Wait, was she really in heat? I thought mares in heat aren't suppose to have control over themselves... god damn it. Oh, I'm really not caring about censoring myself anymore, so there's going to be more swearing in the future.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind while I'm out. I know all the girls will be pretty ticked, but I think I should watch out for Spike. You know he has the hots for Rarity," If you didn't know we decided to watch the show so we can get a feel for it. I didn't know it was actually good. Hell, the songs are even top notch!

"Ok, just don't do anything stupid, alright bro?" I nodded as I left the boutique. I looked around as I spotted the girls waiting outside the boutique.

"Hey girls, how are all of you this morning?" They all glared at me, and all I could do was chuckle nervously. I saw Rarity behind them who was blushing, and smiling nervously, "I thought this was only between us?"

"I'm so very sorry Mitchell darling, but I just had to brag about the amazing experience you gave me last night...," This caused the girls to grow even more furious than they already were. I looked around looking for a chance to escape, but to no avail, I was trapped between the 6 of them.

"I'm sorry girls, but to be honest, I had no use fighting back. I knew it was going to happen eventually, so... it happened...," The girls shook their heads at my statement. Is that not what they're hoping to hear?

"That's not what we're here for. Although, we are angry that Rarity took advantage of you, but that's not the reason we're here. The reason we're here is because Rarity said that you weren't a virgin before you two even had sex! So that leaves it that you've already had sex before. How long ago was this?"

Oh shit, I knew that was going to comeback and bite me in the ass sooner or later, "Well, I've been in a relationship before. Before you ask when, it was about a few months ago. Can we go sit down somewhere?" They looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll talk in the library. We can talk about this previous relationship there," Twilight, along with the others walked off, and I followed them. I still feel weird after last night. Not mentally, but physically. It's like I felt my magical power decrease as the night went on. I should probably tell Celestia about this, but how the hell am I even suppose to contact her? Wait, if I'm correct, Twilight can send letters to Celestia when she wants, right? I'll just have her send my message to her. We arrived upon the library, which is Twi's home. And it's a tree. Yeah, weird, but cool at the same time. I wonder how it would feel to live in a tree...

Without being mindful of the height of the door frame, once again, I hit my head on the top of it. I grunted in pain as Rarity checked on me, "Oh dear, are you alright? Does it hurt?" I nodded, but I think the both of us felt the stares of the others as we both chuckled nervously.

"Now, tell us about this girl here. Who was she?"

It wasn't hard to forget, no matter what I tried.

-9 months ago-

It was about 3 months since our mother's death. I was shopping for groceries when I ran into this random lady.

"Good evening sir, did you find everything you were looking for?" Mitchell nodded as he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, only for it to be upside down, and all his coupons falling out of it.

I used coupons since the job I had was really high in pay, but it was more of a request job. Kind of like a plumber, or a electrician. I was left to scramble for my coupons, rather embarrassingly if I may add, before I saw someone else's hand reach down to help me. I looked up to see another young woman around my age. She handed all of the coupons that she had back to me.

"Thank you, it would've been hell to pick all of those by myself," The young lady nodded as Mitchell turned back around, "Sorry for the trouble, here you go," Mitchell handed the cashier his coupons.

I waited for the cashier to tell me the price, but he gave me a confused look.

"Sir, these coupons are expired. Really expired," Mitchell shook his head, and sighed.

"No, they say April 30th!" The cashier showed Mitchell the expiration date at the bottom.

"Yeah, April 30th of last year. I'm sorry sir, but you have pay all of this at full price. That'll be 81.58," Mitchell looked at his wallet, and sighed in frustration. He barely had enough to pay for it, but he still needed to order an ogre tail from his neighbors for a potion he had to make for his client. He then heard the same young woman behind him.

"I'll pay for it. He seems to be in a bind," Mitchell quickly looked back as the woman took out her wallet. Mitchell forced her to put her wallet back in her purse.

"You don't have to do that. I have enough to pay for my groceries."

"Didn't you say that you needed some extra to pay for an ogre tail?" Mitchell stared at her, obviously flabbergasted at her question.

"H-How did you..."

"Mind Reading is my special ability, so I knew what you were thinking when you looked at your wallet. It's fine, honest. All I was buying was an apple for a potion I was making."

You see, I thought I was the only one in my city that knew how to make potions. Our town doesn't have a lot of civilians that use potions, or know how to create them. I decided to make that my job, since I could charge a lot so that I could make some money. I would charge quite a hefty price for potions, but there were short comings to that.

Since people using potions was seldom; it was hard to find customers that would pay my prices. To know there was someone else making potions surprised me nonetheless.

"Wow, uh... t-thanks. I'm sorry for troubling you," The young lady chuckled at Mitchell's statement.

"It's no trouble really, and you don't have to be sorry. Besides, I know about what's happened to you," At first Mitchell was shocked to hear that, but then he realized it was because of his mother's death.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. My mother's death was pretty big news to this town. It doesn't surprise me in the slightest.

Before, I was worse when it came to the mention of my mother. Normally, I would just break down, but this time, I didn't break down or anything. In fact, I felt calm around this woman. I felt like all my worries were gone when I was around her. The two of us soon started to talking to speak almost daily, and helping each other create potions, and even practiced some other spells. I found out after that day that her name was Silver. She excelled in healing magic which was cool for whenever my sister would hurt herself. Since I'm the Dark Mage, I'm not really far into healing magic. After a few months, we decided to start dating.

I was extremely happy to know that she also had feelings for me. We dated for a few months before we had sex. I don't really think I should explain how it went, but I can tell you that it went a lot similar to when we did Rarity. Even so, it was only a matter of time before she found out about who I was.

About a month after we had sex, we had found out that she was pregnant. Although, she was happy with the news, I was... scared out of my mind. I knew that this would be the offspring of the Dark Mage. She soon caught on to my nervousness, and she asked me about it.

"Sweetie, is there something wrong? You've been looking stressed recently. Is something on your mind?" Mitchell shook his head as he continued looking at Silver's stomach. He walked up, and held his hand up to his girlfriend's stomach.

"I um... uh...," To ease his nervousness, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Honey, I know already," Mitchell shook his head, and looked away from his girlfriend as she cupped his face, "I know you're the Dark Mage, but that could mean nothing to me. I love you, and it doesn't what you are. You are more than just a Dark Mage. You are my boyfriend, my lover... my lifetime partner...," Mitchell smiled as he hugged her tightly, while still minding the baby in her womb.

I thought it was normal for a time. The two of us accepting our child, and our love for each other. It all changed once they found out about the darkness in her womb. I woke up on day to find out that she had disappeared off the face of the Earth. I couldn't find her anyway. Her friends or family hadn't seen her at all that day. About 3 weeks after her disappearance, you girls arrived in my life.

-Present Day-

"I wasn't ready to deal with another problem on my plate, but I knew that if they found who the father was to her child, it would've stirred up more trouble when it wasn't needed. Right now, she's still gone, and I only pray for both herself, and our child's safety," I looked at the girls, who all seemed to get teary faced, "You don't have to cry girls. I've already accepted being single again. I'm all available, and I'm really sure that I won't hesitate anymore. I'm sorry for making your girls angry. I hope all of you can forgive me."

"No, we're sorry, we didn't know, and we were inconsiderate of your past," All I could was get teary eyed as well. I saw Twilight trot over to me, and pull me in for a hug, "Hey, it's fine. Don't cry, we're here for you," I looked at the others, and signaled them to join us. They all nodded, and joined us in our embrace. Was this what real friendship was? Have these ponies really changed my insight on all of this. Wow, I think, they've changed my life for the better of it. Anyway, today was an emotional roller coaster, so I'll end it here. I'll see all of you later, bye...


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day, everyone went to do there own thing. Applejack went to work on her family's farm, Fluttershy went back to her cottage to feed her animals, Pinkie went off to her job at the Sugarcube Corner, and Dashie flew off towards Cloudsdale. I honestly don't know for what, but she flew off pretty fast. She was gone in about 10 seconds. This left Twi, Rarity and myself alone in the library. I remembered I needed Twilight to send a message to Celestia.

"Hey Twilight, do you think you can send a letter to Princess Celestia? I need to ask her about something," She shook her head.

"I don't send the letters to her. Spike does, and he's out doing errands for reasons," She waved me over to her, and I did so, "You know about Spike's crush on Rarity, right?" I nodded my head, "Well, who knows what he'll do if he found out you had sex with her. He knows about you being the Dark Mage, and I'm worried that he'll rat you out when he does find out. Right now, you need to control yourself around Rarity. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That's what I plan on doing. Which is what Celestia also said in the scrolls she gave me. She said, 'Try not to make any enemies, or reveal to everypony that you're the Dark Mage. Somepony may rat you out for their own safety,' To be honest, if I were you girls, I would've ratted myself out by now. Why haven't you though?"

Rarity trotted on over to the two of us after I asked that, "I think my actions last night speaks for itself, and how they acted towards that. Mitchell, we love you very, and would never think about harming you, or bring any type of harm towards you. You're our friend, but honestly, I'd like to be more than just a friend Mitchell," Rarity brushed her tail across me, and nuzzled in between my arms.

"Uh Rarity, we may have to keep these actions on the down low. Anyway, don't you have a sister Rarity?" She nodded after I asked that.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't, but she's still the sweetest little filly you could ever know," I remember in the show that they get into little squabbles every now and then, but that's how siblings are with each other. They may fight and yell at each other, but they'll always make with each other. That's the bond they share.

"Do you think my sister and I could meet them. I think they would get along quite well," Rarity nodded gleefully.

"Of course, let us go!" I waited for Rarity to move from my under my arm, but she stayed put. I just stared at Twilight who sighed at what she was seeing.

"Um, then, let's go Rarity. I don't know where to go," Rarity jumped out from under my arm as a light blush appeared on her face.

"R-Right, let us go," Ok, I think it's obvious that Rarity has a crush on me, and she's trying her best to show her affection towards me. To be honest, I think I'm kind of attracted to her too. Her looks are definitely enticing. I could say the same for the other girls. All the girls have their special trait that entices me, but let's not get into that right now.

I followed Rarity towards Sweet Apple Acres, kind of confused as to why we're doing so, "Rarity, where are going? I thought we were going to see your sister."

"Oh we are, she's just with her friends at their treehouse," Treehouse? Why how would there be a treehouse? They have hooves... oh wait. From what I read, her sister is part of a little group known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. It consisted of: Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle, AJ's sister Apple Bloom, and lastly, whom I thought was Dashie's sister, Scootaloo.

"How far is their treehouse?" I looked around where we were as we entered Sweet Apple Acres, "Rarity, what's up?" She looked back at me with a nervous look on her face, "We're lost, aren't we?" She nodded causing me to sigh in frustration. A week and a half away from Ponyville shouldn't have caused her to lose memory of the area. Actually, are we allowed to just waltz in here without AJ knowing? Wait, is this one of her plots to seduce me?

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to stay out here until someone finds us," It is. I know someone would eventually find us, but if we were to have sex out here, not even 24 hours after our first session, we wouldn't have anyway to clean ourselves. These are moments that make me dread not being able to use my magic. I've only been in Equestria for about a day and a half, and I'm already struggling without magic.

"Rarity, I'm not waiting for someone to find us. Actually, the minute my sister starts to worry about me, she'll probably try and find me in any way possible. Even so, I don't want to have sex again. Especially out of public. That's a little unladylike don't you think?" I saw Rarity's cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

"I suppose so. Sorry Mitchell," I could only chuckle at what she said. I stroked her beautiful mane, which she she seemed to enjoy greatly, "You know, no one has ever done this for me. It feels so relaxing...," I nodded at what she said. I could understand why. Before my mother died, she would stroke my hair to soothe me. Even last year, a 27 year old young man, still relying on his mother's touch to calm his nerves. I don't feel embarrassed about it at all. I soon took that action, and started to do it to my sister. My sister complains every time I do it, but I know she loves it. Recently, I've been caressing the girl's manes. They're really soft, or poofy, like Pinkie's mane.

Sometimes, I start to wonder if I could meet their Equestria Girls forms. I wonder how different that would be. Maybe, just maybe... I can travel to their dimension in the future, and share the same bond with them that I have with their pony counterparts. I looked around for anything that looked familiar to the show. I soon saw a dark, and eerie looking forest. I didn't think this is what it would like look like in real life, but I still couldn't believe it, "Rarity, is that... the Everfree Forest?"

She turned to where I was pointing, and did an over exaggerated gasp, "Yes! Don't you ever think about going to that horrible place! You were thinking about going there to explore weren't you?" She pointed her hoof accusingly at me. I calmly pushed her down as I chuckled.

"No, I only said that because I remember that Fluttershy's house lies just on the edge of the Everfree Forest. I thought that we should pay her a visit, and probably have her lead us back to Ponyville. She lives outside of Ponyville, so I know for sure she can lead us back to Ponyville."

"What a splendid idea Mitchell. Shall we go then?" I nodded as we started walking towards the area of the Everfree Forest. I'll finish off this journal entry here since I'm pretty tired right now. I hope all of you know that I write these journal entries after the events, right? I mean, why would I write them as they're happening. Anyway, I'm going to get some shut eye. I know this is late, but a man has to learn how Equestria works right? Oh well, see all of you later...


	11. Chapter 11

We arrived at Fluttershy's Cottage which looked exactly like it does in the show. I don't know why I'm surprised when I see the difference of these places from their cartoon counterpart. Anyway, we saw Fluttershy on the nearby bridge that led to her house, "Yo, Fluttershy!" Fluttershy shrieked as she jumped into the stream under her bridge, "Oops, sorry Flutters..."

Fluttershy peeked her head out after I said that, "It's fine Mitchell, I know you didn't mean any harm. Oh... Rarity," Rarity waved at Fluttershy as she returned the greeting, "Wait, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, we were going to see Rarity's sister and her friends at their treehouse, but we kind of got lost because somepony didn't remember the area," Fluttershy chuckled as she looked at Rarity, who was lightly blushing, "Yeah, and now we need to get our way back to Ponyville. Can you help us?"

"Of course, but first I'd like to talk to you about something Mitchell," I looked at Fluttershy as she waved me over to her. I was still confused as to how Rarity lost her way to the treehouse.

"What do you want to talk about Flutters?" She blushed as I called her by her nickname. She really liked the nickname I called her as I recall a few people of the brony community to call her Flutters a few times. I really liked the name, so I decided to call her that.

"Well, I just wanted to know how you do magic. When we spent time in your dimension, I saw a few movies where humans use animals in their spells. I just wanted to know if that's true. Do humans really use animals in their spells?"

I don't recall any of the spells in my spell book requiring animals, "Well, not really. I haven't used a single animal in any spell that I've casted. In fact, not one spell in my book requires animals. You see, before our magic became more advance, stuff like cauldrons and animals that you saw in those movies was something we did have to use. Now, modern magic for humans can be utilized through our bodies. Let's see, I don't know if there's a spell that isn't strong for the Magical Vanguard to pick up... I got it, how about this," I looked at my hand as three small fireballs formed above it.

"Wow..."

"This is the easiest spell anyone can human can use. In fact, it's the first spell every human knows at birth. They won't be able to pick this magic up at all. It's too mediocre of a spell for them to suspect it's me. Although, back on the animal thing, the other 3 dimensions that use magic use animals based on the spell they use. Most of their more powerful spells require special animals though. Most of their animals are animals that don't inhabit Earth or Equestria. For example, there's one creature called a Laidaino that's a predatory cat the size of Rarity's boutique."

"Oh my..."

"Yeah, usually large teams are sent to take them out due to their danger levels. The Laidaino attacks everything on sight, even its own kind. It's a dangerous creature indeed, but it doesn't inhabit Earth or Equestria. Flutters, do you want to hang out tomorrow? You know, to show me around the town."

A dark red blush appeared on her cheeks after I asked that, "L-Like a... a date?" I guess it could be considered a date.

"Yeah, sort of. So what do you say? Do you agree?" She nodded happily as the blush turned a light pink.

"I would love that. Well, let me finish up here, and I'll bring the both of you back to Ponyville," I nodded as I started to walk back to Rarity who was tapping one of her hoofs on the ground.

"Is there a problem Rarity?" She looked at Fluttershy behind me, and then back at me.

"I saw Fluttershy blush while you were talking to her. What did you say to her?"

"I just offered her to hang out with me tomorrow. Kind of like a date."

Rarity jumped onto my torso with her forelegs while giving me a mean look, "A date?! Am I not good enough for you?"

"I don't understand what you're saying to me right now? I never said you weren't good enough for me. I just needed to know the key points of Ponyville, and possible areas of work," She jumped higher, landing on my shoulders.

"I could've done that for you Mitchell!" All I could do was stroke her mane. That's one of the few things that calms her down. She soon calmed down, and jumped down from my shoulders, "Mitchell, after last night's events, I would expect you to get on one knee and propose to me in marriage."

"Rarity, we haven't even dated yet, and remember, I still have my my child with my girlfriend... wherever they are...," Rarity instantly felt the change in my mood.

"Oh no, I completely forgot. My own sense of love made me completely oblivious to your girlfriend and your child. I feel like my own obsession with making you mine completely blinded me with what's right and wrong. Can you forgive me Mitchell?"

"It's fine, honestly, if I didn't have a girlfriend now, I wouldn't mind dating you, or any of the others. Recently, I've been extremely versatile with who I'm associated with. I think that was obvious after what happened last night," I could see Rarity blush as she turned away from me.

"Oh, you flatter us too much. You really don't hold back with your kindness, do you?" I could only shrug my shoulders.

"My kindness knows no bound. Neither does my strength, courage, or wisdom. I'm everything that a good Samaritan represents. You see, after my mother died, I wanted to work on keeping my mind together, and the best way to do so was to work on three key points. Strength, Courage, and Wisdom. Strength is letting go, when you want to hold on. Courage is moving forward, when you fear what's ahead. Wisdom is listening, when you want to be heard. Working on these three points, I wanted to be sure nothing fazes me. Nothing angers me. Nothing... hindering my goal to be the best mage in the entire universe..."

"Uh, Mitchell?" I don't know what I was doing. I couldn't control what I was saying. Yes, those things about strength, courage, and wisdom was true, but me wanting to be the best isn't. I don't even know what's going on, "Mitchell!" After being snapped out of my trance, I could just chuckle nervously at my weird trance.

"Uh, I don't know what happened... anyway... let's just wait for Flutters to get done...," Rarity nodded as I leaned on a nearby fence. I guess I'll stop the journal entry here. I know these have been shorter, but I usually do these late at night. Rarity is kind of hard to get around. She has a strong grip for a unicorn pony. Anyway, I'll try to make these longer. What happened next was something that I didn't want to happen, and something that happened faster than my first time with Rarity. Alright, I'll see whoever is reading these journal entries in the next one...


	12. Chapter 12

Fluttershy led us back to Ponyville, and I made sure to memorize the path from Ponyville to her house. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about the spell I used earlier. I know I said it was a weaker spell, but I was told that my music is stronger than the average magic user. What if the Magical Vanguard can sense that the mediocre spell was stronger than usual.

"Mitchell darling, is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm just thinking about something. Don't worry-," And like that, I was teleported away from Ponyville to... Canterlot? I looked behind me before my face came into contact with Celestia's snout, "Celestia? What's going on?"

"Are you an idiot?" Ok? Eh, I'm used to them breaking character now, but I've never seen Celestia with this mad before.

"Uh, is this a rhetorical question?" She sighed as she lifted me up with her levitation spell.

"They picked up the spell you performed earlier. You know how obvious it is for a spell that can only be used by humans could never exist Equestria, right?" Shit, I instantly remembered that some spells are only done from humans, or other magic users from the 5 magical dimensions. Each user from the 5 dimensions excel in certain types of magic; mostly due to other magic users having different bodies.

"Right, I forgot. Well, what are we going to do?" Celestia looked at a something that resembled a mirror in front of her, "Wait, is that... the Crystal Mirror?"

"Do you know of this?" I nodded, "Then you know that this is a portal to the alternate universe of Equestria, right?" I nodded again, "I doubt the Magical Vanguard will know of this universe, so I'll be sending you there until the cost is clear. I will attempt to contact you through a certain spell that all magic users can use regardless of their species. You do know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yeah, Sunlight Projection, right?" She nodded as she looked at the mirror.

"The gate to the universe opens every 30 moons. Now, you won't be there for that extended period of time, but you will need to be there for quite some time."

"What about the girls, and my sister? Shouldn't my sister go with me?" She thought about it for a second before answering.

"It's only if she agrees to do so. I'll teleport her here so that you can ask her," I stopped her before she could do so.

"What about the others. They should know about this plot," She nodded as I waited for a short second. Wow, I was only in Equestria for about a day and a half, and I'm already having to go somewhere else. All because of one small mistake I made. Damn it, this always happens. Just like back on Earth...

After a few seconds, I heard, "Mitchell!" I turned to see all of the girls heading towards me at high speeds. The first one to get to me of course was Dashie, followed by my sister, Rarity, AJ, Flutters and Pinkie, "What's going on Mitchell?"

"I'm heading off to an alternate world right now. Twilight, you've been there before," Twilight thought back, and almost instantly remembered.

"Wait, you mean where our human counterparts are?" I nodded, "Then I should go with you. They trust me the most when I go there."

"Celestia, should she go with us?" She thought it over, and shook her head.

"No, you're staying in the alternate world until I say so, and I'll need Twilight to stay here and continue living in Equestria normally. I know having a guide would be great for Mitchell, but he'll need someone to monitor him. I'll only update him on the situation, but I'll need all of you to monitor him and talk to him. He knows you girls well, even in his short time, and I'm sure that he would love to talk to the the ones he's come to know."

"And love?"

I chuckled and answered rather sarcastically, "I'll let all of you guess what my answer is," I saw all of them blush at the same time, and I could just chuckle as I looked at the mirror, "So when is this going to start up?"

"Go ahead and hop through it. Emily, you will go with your brother on this trip," She nodded as she walked beside me, "Keep a watchful eye on him, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. You know his track record."

"Have a little faith in me Celestia. I'll stay at home taking care of my sister like I did back on Earth," She shook her head as she looked at the two of us.

"Actually, she'll be staying home. As for you, you will be attending the high school in this alternate world," I looked with wide eyes, and I could've swore I heard my sister chuckle beside me.

"Wait, why do I have to attend the school? I'm 27 years old. I finished high school once already. I don't want to do it again," This is when Celestia started to chuckle too.

"If I can be honest with you Mitchell, you don't look like your age. You definitely look like your 18 or 19," I admit it, I look young, but I don't look this young. This is stupid!

"Even so, why do I need to attend anyway?" This is when her expression to a serious one almost instantly.

"I know you can't hide from your powers forever. You'll need all the allies you can get, and that means befriending the alternate versions of the girls. The day our fight to protect you is inevitable, and being prepared is the utmost importance at the moment. That's why when you comeback, I'll be able to give you some equipment that can be a substitute for your magic. I have a friend that resides secretly in Osrtacyse that specializes in creating magic based weapons and equipment. She's creating weapons specifically for you. When they're completed, I'll call you back here. It'll probably take a few months due to the ingredients she needs. Once it's time to return, I need you to create your own warp gate back to Equestria since the original warp gate will be closed by then. Do you understand the situation now?"

"Yeah, I understand. Well, shall we be going now?" Celestia nodded as I looked at my sister, and then the girls, "Will you girls be alright letting me go without a hug?" Without wasting anymore time, Rarity tackled me into a hug. She wrapped her forelegs around me like a boa constrictor on its prey. I was afraid she was going to kill me, "Ease up a little, I'm not dying, I'm just leaving," She didn't say anything as the others joined in the hug. I looked at my sister, who couldn't resist as she joined as well. After we broke up the group hug, I looked at Fluttershy, "Hey Flutters, I'm sorry about missing our date tomorrow. Maybe we can take a day to talk while I'm in this alternate world," She nodded as she hugged me one last time, "Alright, I'm ready to go Celestia. Let's go," I looked at my sister as we grabbed each other's hands, and stepped into the mirror. After that, everything went black...

...

...

...

So long Equestria... for now...

Now, I don't remember much from my time in this universe. Most of it is a real blur. I'll try my best to remember at least my first day there. Anything after, I'll probably blow a gasket trying to remember...


	13. Chapter 13

Oh dear, how do you start these off. Well, my name is Rarity. The most gorgeous pony in all of Ponyville. Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. You see, my dearest friend Mitchell has gone off to an alternate universe. Oh, you may not know who Mitchell is, so allow me to explain to you who this amazing person is. You see, Mitchell is a human from a whole different world. I know, a human was here in Equestria. Humans were only in fairytales that dated back thousands of years. Anyway, Mitchell had a horrible life before he met us. He said he's grateful that he met all of. I'm grateful I met him.

I should probably describe him. Well, Mitchell is obviously bigger and taller than me, but he's just the sweetest thing. He's quite the gentleman, and obviously knows how to treat a lady. Mitchell has snow white hair that is just so silky and soft to the touch. I can't say how many times I've touched his hair while he was asleep. Too much information? I don't think so.

I once saw Mitchell shirtless one time, and I was taken away by how he looked. I've seen how these humans looked in these old fairytales,and they were hideous, but Mitchell clearly shot down that stereotype down. We soon found out that humans could also use magic, and that their magic was much stronger than ours. We also found out that Mitchell had dark magic within him, and that his magic is extremely destructive. Even so, I still thought of Mitchell as a friend, or more of a friend.

Once Mitchell was on Equestria, he was told to live with one of us. He chose me, which made me extremely happy. After Mitchell told me about his mother, I just felt obligated to make him happier. His first night in my house was... the best night of my life. I allowed Mitchell to be my first. That night was amazing, and I even fooled him into thinking I was in heat. Wait, I'll be in heat not long from now. I wish Mitchell was still here. Oh dear, I must go, my boutique won't run itself!

We traveled through the portal at tremendous speed, my sister trying her best to keep her skirt down. We saw a bright flash as we were shot out of some sort of statue, "That was a bumpy ride...," I then looked at my sister for a good second, and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Were those stripes I saw?" A bright red blush appeared on her face as she got up to hit me. I prepared myself to block it, but something weighing at least 15 pounds flew into the side of my abdomen, "What the hell?"

"Thank you random bag from the portal," I rose up to look at the bag with a note attached to it, "That's a pretty heavy bag to knock you down so quickly. Are you ok?" I nodded my head as I stood up.

"This is probably the care package Celestia talked about. She said it was suppose to contain a good amount of money for some new clothes and food, the key to our home here, our spell book, and a picture of the girls."

"Why is there a picture of the girls?"

"She wanted to give us a picture to remember them since we aren't going to see them for a while."

"Wait, aren't we going to see the human versions of them here?"

"Yeah, but you know... it just won't be the same. In the short time we spent with these girls... I just feel a connection to them..."

"Yeah, you certainly made a connection with Rarity..."

"Look, I told you that wasn't in my control..."

"Oh yeah, and you expect me to believe that?" We started going back and forth until we heard a voice call out to us.

"Are you two the ones that Celestia talked about?" The both of us turned towards the voice to see an older lady who had long hair that resembled the Celestia in Equestria.

"Princess Celestia?" She chuckled as she held out her hand.

"It's Principal Celestia in this world," I grabbed her hand, and shook it, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mitchell Stone as well as your sister, Emily Stone," She smiled at the both of us as we blushed as we realized the two of us argued in front of everyone.

"You must be her human counterpart... you're way bigger than I thought you would be...," I'm not lying when I say that. I'm tall on my own, but her human version was taller than me.

"Haha, surprising?" I nodded. She chuckled once more as she waved us over to follow her, "This Canterlot High School, home of the Wondercolts. Mitchell, you're attending this school, correct?"

"Yes mam, I'm kind of against it though since I've already graduated from high school once. I know I haven't graduated from college yet, but that's not the point. I know I have to befriend the girls here, but can't I do it another way?"

"I'm afraid not. This is the best way to do so," I sighed as we arrived at her office, "Once I spoke with Celestia as you were traveling through the portal, she told me that to tell you that you could use any magic under Tier-II. Anything above may build suspicion for the Magical Vanguard outside of this universe."

"Alright, sis, mark the Tier-II spells and below in the book. I'll get to work on that once we get home. Principal, how will I fool everyone into thinking I'm their age?" She looked me over, and chuckled. She then looked at my sister.

"Is he serious?" I saw my sister nod, and Celestia chuckled once more, "I don't think your looks are a problem. Did anyone tell you that you like your about 18?" I frowned at the two of them as they started to chuckle at me.

"Anyway, is it alright if I start school in about 3 days. I still need a chance to change since we never really got a chance to pack any clothes since we arrived in Equestria due to... problems," She nodded.

"I understand. Do the two of you need a ride to your new home?" I nodded.

"If you would ever be so kind," She nodded before she opened a drawer on her desk, and took out a file.

"Celestia did some searching after you graduated high school, and found your old file. Not long ago, she sent it to me knowing that this day would come. Makes me wonder if you're that predictable Mitchell."

I looked at my sister and asked, "Am I predictable?" She nodded, causing me to sigh in frustration, "That explains a lot. Oh well..."

"Anyway, you're already registered into the system, so registration is already done and dealt with. Only thing next is a tour of the school. I'd volunteer myself to give the tour, but I have a school to run. Thankfully, we have a student that has offered to give you the tour. I've already told her the situation, so you don't have to worry about hiding anything."

"Thank you, that'll take some stress off my shoulders. When should they be arriving?"

"Right now," A feminine voice said from behind them. She had orange and red hair which helped me identify her.

"Sunset Shimmer?"

"Oh, I didn't know you knew me...," I guess I stole her introduction because she blushed ever so slightly. Is this her breaking character? Wait, I don't give a fuck about that anymore. By now, I feel like the character they play on TV is completely different than what I've seen. Is it one of those personas they're forced to play on TV rather than be themselves. Some of them, like Rarity, act just like how they do so on TV. Sometimes, it just confuses me, "Anyway, would you like to start the tour?" I nodded as I walked out with her.

"Come on sis," She sighed as she followed us. Eh, I feel like I should skip the tour. I'm guessing you already know the layout of their school, and besides, it was boring either way. Most of the Mane 6 was in class. It's not the Mane 7 since Sunset was with us, but nothing eventful happened. Oh wait...

"Celestia says you're the Dark Mage. How does that make you feel knowing that your power is so strong that it could destroy your universe? Uh, no offense...," Damn it, now I'm going to have that running gag used on me now. Damn, I feel bad for Sunset for going through this running gag.

"None taken..."

"Can't you control it though? I mean, it can't be hard, right?"

"I can control it alright. Humans are suppose to. Well, not you humans, but us humans. You see, if we use too much magic-," You heard this much in a previous journal entry.

"Wow, I didn't know that. When we Pony-Up, we don't feel any different really."

"What? Damn, I wish that would happen to us. If we use any magic above Tier-IV, we'll be paralyzed for at least 24 hours. You girls are lucky."

"Yeah, I guess we are. We've fought quite a few evil beings here, and we're lucky enough to even be alive."

"I understand. You have you're friends that help you, and having friends could make a major difference when fighting, or any problem you have. Kind of makes me wish I still had my friends from long ago..."

"Aren't they back on Equestria? You can still visit them, right?"

"No, before I met the girls. Before I found out I was a Dark Mage... before my life when down the drain..."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Could we go somewhere private?" She nodded as she led me back towards the area of the library, but I think I'll save that story for the next journal entry. I'll be sure to get these out faster. At the time I'm writing these, shit is about to go down. You'll know what I mean when I get to it. Anyway, I'll finish this up, and I'll attempt to get the next journal entry out to all of you. So long!


	14. Chapter 14

Well, it was during my first year in middle school, it was a long time before Emily became my sister. It was before I knew I was the Dark Mage. After my father had finally let me attend a public school. Since it was my first time at a public school, I was extremely shy and unaware of my surroundings. I guess I looked like a vulnerable kid who was an easy target for bullies.

During lunch, I looked at who I could sit by. I hadn't really talked to anyone except for the class representative, and I saw that she was sitting alone as well. I didn't assume much, I just thought that maybe her friends weren't there yet, so I still just stood around looking like an idiot. She definitely took notice, and she waved me over to her.

Somewhat reluctant, I walked over to her, "Yes?"

"Don't be so shy. I know this is your first day at a public school, so you can just sit with me for the time being. I'm your class representative, and it's my job to make sure you're fine. Now sit," I was still reluctant as I sat beside her.

"Thank you...," I saw that she chuckled at my shyness as she just looked at me as I started to eat.

"You're actually pretty cute, you know that?" I was young, and it was the first time any girl has called me cute or anything. I instantly blushed at her comment, and I could feel the sweat trace down my back.

"W-What?"

"I'm just saying that you've been extremely shy today, and I think it's pretty cute," My young mind didn't really know what was going on. It couldn't comprehend the signs she was showing me. It couldn't separate love from just a friendly comment.

"T-Thank you. No one has ever complimented me like that...," I knew from then on that I made a new friend in my first day. Although, like I said before, I was a huge target for bullies due to my shyness. My biggest problem was a senior who saw that I was an easy target for him to make a name for himself. Apparently, he wanted his senior year to go out like a bang, so he wanted to do so by picking on someone.

A few months later, I continued to sit with the class rep and with another friend I made over the course of that school year. For some reason, the other friend was also a girl. I don't know why most of the friends I make were girls. Anyway, that same student saw me sitting with them, and thought it was the perfect opportunity to do his worst not to me.

"Oh, look at you, having two girls with you. Isn't that cute?" Normally, I would be afraid of him when he would approach me, but for some reason, I felt no fear. In fact, I felt anger towards him, "Hehe..."

"Please, back off. As his class rep, I must make sure he's fine."

"Oh, and sitting with him is for nearly 4 months is a good enough time for him?"

"I-I...," She stumbled upon her words, and couldn't finish it. My other friend, who was a little tomboyish, a little like Dashie, but she stood up to confront my bully.

"So you're the bully that's been picking on my friend huh? You better watch it. I may be a girl, but I can still hold my own in a fight," She wasn't lying either. She was the friend that introduced and motivated me to workout and do crossfit. Either way, all my bully did was laugh at her comment.

"Aw, how cute, you have both of the standing up for you. You're such a spineless coward. I should just beat you down now, and get it out of the way," He pulled back his fist, and connected it with my gut. This guy always activated a certain spell that has been recently banned in our world for certain reasons, but it made every physical attack increase ten-fold. So the force was enough to blow me back into the wall on the other side of the cafeteria. Everyone looked at what had happened, and through my blurry vision, I could see him closing in on me.

He had never hit me this hard, and he has never done it in front of anyone. He usually does it after school so that he wouldn't get in trouble for attacking a student. I guess this was his moment to shine.

As my vision cleared up, I could see a green ring constricting him, "Stop! You're already in a lot of trouble, so you might as well stop. This spiritual binding is hard to break," The student grunted as he continued to break the binding, "This spell is being used by an S Rank student. No one can break through this!"

"Oh yeah?" He started to glow red, and he easily broke through the binding. He looked behind him towards the class rep, and he dashed towards her. He grabbed her, and slammed her on the nearby table, much to everyone's surprise. For some reason, I felt so much rage from what he did, that everything went black. All I could hear was the screaming of the students.

I don't really remember anything that happened after that, but from I was told by my father... I created such destruction, and I was nearly caught by the Magical Vanguard. My father told me no one could say it was me because there were no witnesses brave enough to say they saw anything.

I then realized that not only does my magic destroys lives, but it makes people fear me. I knew from that day, that I would never hurt anyone ever again. I know I was only protecting my friends, but what's the point of having friends if I'm just to cause them to fear me...

I felt arms wrap around me, causing me to look behind me, "Mitchell, I doubt something like that would happen again. If you control your magic use, then you don't have to worry about anything."

"I know, but the day the Magical Vanguard comes is inevitable. They could find me today, tomorrow, next month... you never know..."

"I know...," I sighed as I looked at Sunset Shimmer, I know she'll probably blame herself for making me relive that moment.

"Don't blame yourself for having me talk about that. It's fine. My past is what molded me to be who I am today. Although, it does not define who I am as a person. Your past cannot be forgotten, edited or erased, but it can be accepted."

"That is very true Mitchell," A familiar voice said from behind the three of us.

"Celestia..."

"I think that's enough story time for now. You need to get some new apparel, and get ready for school tomorrow. I hope I don't need to help wake you up tomorrow."

"I think my sister can do that for you," I looked at my sister who nodded.

"Well, school isn't over yet, but my plate is now clean for the time being. I can go ahead and drop you two off at the shopping district in the town. I'm guessing you'll know what bus to take to get to your home, right?"

"Yeah, but I think it's best if we take a taxi or something."

"I understand, so shall we get going?" I nodded as I turned to Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks for you listening Sunset, and thanks for the tour too. I'll see you tomorrow!" She nodded as she waved us off. I'll end it here again. Right now, everything's dying down again, but I just lost someone... close to me. I know I just went into full rage, but I could see everything. Anyway, you'll know when I write it down. It's... emotionally draining for me to talk about so early.. bye everyone...


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night, the girls used Sunlight Reflection to contact me. Sunlight Reflection was a spell where the user can contact someone that's in another dimension. As long as the user is using the spell during the day time, they can contact their target regardless of the time in their target's dimension.

"Mitchell? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I guess the time is different from here and there, yet I don't feel any different. It's night time right now, and I'm guessing it's morning time, right?" They all nodded, "Well, that's a problem since I'm starting school tomorrow. Oh by the way Twilight, I met Sunset Shimmer. She's a pretty cool gal. Although, I haven't met any of your human counterparts yet though. Maybe I'll meet them tomorrow."

"Oh, be sure to treat them the way you've treated us Mitchell darling."

"I think you know I will. I look forward to meeting them. So how was my first day away from Equestria?"

"It's been pretty dull without you around. You never got to meet everyone here in Ponyville."

"Well, all we can do is wait, right?" I saw them all nod as looked behind them, "Are those journals

"Yeah, we see you writing in your journals repeatedly, so we decided to start too. Although, we wanted to start them when you arrived in Equestria, but you can see how that's a problem."

"I see, actually, Rarity, have you peeked at my journal at any time?" I saw Rarity chuckle with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, and I read the entry about our first night together..."

"Right, well, I left my journal back in Equestria, so you're all free to read what I've written in there. Nothing much in that journal, but I do think that you should skip the entry on the night Rarity and I had sex. I doubt all of you would like to read that," They all looked at each other, and then at Rarity.

"We'll see you later Mitchell," They all galloped away as Rarity stayed put.

"So, uh, do you think the Rarity there will try the same thing I did?"

"I don't know. If she does, It probably would be the same as before, only this time, it'll be human on human. It'll be something I'm used to."

"I see, well, I know about your girlfriend, so don't go having sex with everyone, alright Mitchell?"

"I understand. Don't worry about me Rarity. I'll see you later," I waved, and she did the same.

"Same to you Mitchell. Be safe, alright?" I nodded as the projection slowly dissipated.

-The next morning-

I expected another talk with the girls, but I guess not. Either way, I still had to drag myself out of bed. My sister wasn't awake, so I went ahead and got ready for school. I only picked basic clothes yesterday. You know the usual: T-Shirt, jeans, shoes, jackets etc. Actually, that's what I wore. My hair kind of just stays naturally messy, and my sister it looks nice. Hm, I don't know if messy white hair would really look nice.

My sister still wasn't awake, so I just slid a note under her door so that she could see it once she wakes up. I looked outside, still not knowing the path to the school. I sighed in frustration as I tried to remember the path from the shopping district, and then the path to the school from the shopping district. I did leave the house an hour or so earlier than I needed to so that I could find my path to the school. I heard a honk from behind me, and I saw Celestia's car.

"Come on Mitchell!" She yelled from her car. I nodded as I ran towards her car.

"You probably knew that I was going to have a hard time finding my way back to the school, right?" She nodded as I took a seat in her car, "Do you do this often?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you take students to school when they don't have a way?"

"Well, yes and no. When I can't do it, my sister, Vice Principal Luna, would do it. If neither of us can do it, well...," Does she really not have anyone else to help with that? Hm, oh well...

"By the way Celestia, I never met Luna yesterday. Was she busy yesterday?"

"Yes, she was handling your schedule for tomorrow. She tried her best to get you into the right classes. We planned for you to take all the necessary classes for you, and attempting to get you in classes that you might enjoy."

"Mind telling me what they are?"

"Well, I know weightlifting is one, but my sister decided for me to tell you that most of it was a secret. Kind of makes me wonder what your schedule is."

"So do I...," Once we arrived at school, I saw a group of female students that held a close resemblance to a group of friends that I know, "Is that...?"

"Yeah, go on Mitchell. I have my own parking space, and I don't want the staff having the wrong idea."

"Wait, I thought you did this sometimes?"

"Yeah, but they've always been female students. Think how the staff would feel if they saw us get out the same car. Would't that raise some eyebrows?" I could just chuckle at her statement as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright, I understand Principal. Have a nice day," I stepped out of her car, but before she drove off, she honked her horn.

"Don't do anything stupid Mitchell! I'm watching you extremely closely!"

"Isn't that a little worse than what you said earlier?" She just slightly blushed, and quickly drove off. Am I really scoring points with Celestia? Well, it is her human form, and she's probably only a few years older than me. Celestia is a beautiful woman... pony? Oh well, I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with her.

I looked behind me, and I saw Sunset Shimmer, along with the girl's human counterparts. Sunset waved at me, and I returned the favor.

"Good morning Mitchell. How was your first day in this world?"

"It was alright. It's something that I'm used to. In Equestria, everything was much smaller because of how tall the ponies were, but here, it's something that I'm used to. Anyway, mind introducing me to your friends?"

"She already has Mitchell darling," Ok, same accent, same type of dialogue. At least that's one thing I can get used to. What was weird though, is that Rarity started checking me out, "Hm, you have a nice sense of fashion Mitchell," She gave me a thumbs up, and winked at me.

Really? I'm only wearing a jacket, jeans, a shirt, and some normal black boots. Yes, I wear black boots. Either way, she just winked at me. Why is Rarity the only one that always tries to make moves on me. Kind of makes me worried if she tries to what the Rarity in Equestria did. If the girls really wanted to score points from me, they should take notes out of Rarity's book.

"So I'm guessing all of you know about me, right?" They all nodded, "Again, that takes a lot of weight of my shoulders. Anyway, as you know, I've just come from Equestria, and I've met everyone that you guys are a direct counterpart from. I feel like being here won't be any different-," Before I could say anything else, I was tackled to the ground.

After my vision cleared, I saw my sister sitting on top of me with an angry look on her face, "What the hell Emily? What's your problem?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?! I was going to show you the path to school!"

"It was fine. Principal Celestia brought me here. She was already parked outside. We do have 30 minutes before school starts, and I already know all of your personalities... huh... this'll be easy," Maybe this will be easier than I thought. Oh well, let's go ahead and start this school day. Nothing much happened during my time here, and I know most of you were hoping for this to be only with ponies, but when shit hits the fan, I need to go from one place to another. Right now... I don't know what's up. I just had to kill a friend. To be honest, this is all I really remember. Everything else is a real blur. Anyway, sorry for my lack of entries... my life has not been nice.

Anyway, see all of you later...

...

...

...

* * *

A/N: In reality, I had to go through a lot of rough drafts, and re-plotting before uploading this chapter. At first, I wanted to do at least a 10 chapter arc in the Equestria Girls universe, but as I was writing the story progress, it soon started to stray away from the main story path. In reality, Mitchell was suppose to stay in the Equestria Girls universe for about 2 months before heading back to Equestria after the coast was clear for him to return. Instead, I took out the entire Equestria Girls arc. I'll probably rewrite the chapter before arriving in the Equestria Girls universe, so it'll seem like Mitchell lost most of his memory due to some future even that happens in the story.

I already had all the fight, romance, drama, and tragic scenes made for the future chapters in the story. I know this may be an inconvenience to everyone that did want an Equestria Girls arc, but I just can't write if notmatter what I do, it strays from the main plot. I don't want to spoil much, but main characters from the MLP universe do die off. Not only that, but some of my OCs die as well.

In a story like this, no one is safe the death. Anyway, I'll try my best to upload more, but I can't guarantee that. I have to work on getting ready for college, and marching band in college, so I already have a lot on my plate. I'll try my best to not drop this story, especially since it's on three websites already. Alright, bye for real this time!


	16. Chapter 16

At some point, I remember Celestia contacting me one night about returning to Equestria. I still don't remember much, but I stayed for one more day so that I could say goodbye to the girls in this world. From what they've told me, I made quite the relationship with all of them. I think they told me that... damn it... I can't remember. From the conversations here though, I can take a guess at what they did. Anyway, once I said my goodbyes, we all had our group hug before both my sister and I jumped through the portal.

Once we arrived back in Equestria, the first person to meet us with open... forelegs was Rarity. I felt her tackle me for a hug, as I was guessing she was waiting for my return, "Oh my Celestia, it's so great to see you again Mitchell! The days went by so slowly without you."

"Really? It felt like the days went by a little quick for me. Anyway, it's still great to see all of you again as well."

"Hm, did the girls there try anything to you?"

"I think you know the answer to that," They all looked at me with frowns, Rarity giving me the biggest frown.

"Yeah, think about how I feel since I was in the same household it all happened in. I'd wake up every morning stuffing his face into the ground. Don't worry girls, I made sure he learned his lesson."

"Whatever, Celestia, you said that my new equipment was ready too, right?"

"Yes, please follow me," We followed her through the castle, and I do say, this castle is huge. I never thought it'd be this big. I've only been in here twice, and each time, I've only seen the main throne room and the room that had the Crystal Mirror. The place we entered looked more like a lab, and a... gunsmith?

Don't ask me how I know what a gunsmith looks like, just know that it looked like a gunsmith. What I saw next was something I almost couldn't believe, "Celestia, are those..."

"Yes, those are Magical Firearms. Only created by the top gunsmith from the 5 magic dimensions."

Before I could say anything, my sister spoke for me, "Wait, weren't those banned after The Great War centuries ago?"

"I didn't know you knew that sis."

"I'm not an idiot. I learned a lot about the history of magic after mom died so I could refresh your memory if you forgot anything. Oh, and not to be called stupid when I didn't know something that a normal mage wouldn't even know. I mean seriously Mitchell, do you really think they taught this in school?"

"They taught when I was in school."

"You were home schooled!"

"Not the point, but are these the weapons that are being given to me?"

"Precisely. My friend created these in such a short time, and she was even able to upgrade them with the best magical bullets you can have."

Suddenly, another voice from behind us spoke, "Allow me to explain the upgrades Princess," The woman looked human. Actually, she kind of reminded me of...

"You look like..."

"Me!" If you didn't know who said that, it was my sister. I wasn't joking though. She had the same brown long hair my sister had, but she had the same lapis lazuli blue eyes I had. I know that's being a little too specific, but she looked just like my sister.

"Celestia, why does she look like my sister?" Before Celestia could answer, the woman answered first.

"We need to go over your equipment first. I'll explain this look alike business afterwards. Mitchell, if you could follow me to this wall of weapons," Mitchell nodded as she followed this look alike.

"Can I at least know your name."

"My name is Emilia," Her name is almost like Emily too. I know I heard this name somewhere before, but where...

"Emilia..."

"Not right now, we need to go over your equipment. Now, all these weapons use a specialized version of the bullets known as Q-Bullets. It's the only bullet that Mages can't block, destroy, or fire back at the user."

"Don't those require the user to use some of their life energy?"

"That's only a myth. Q-Bullets require nothing from the user. Just aim, and fire," She pointed one of the guns at me, and fired, the bullet just barely missing my head.

"Hey, you could've taken my brother's head off!"

"It's fine, she wouldn't do that. If she did, I would've attempted to move out the way. Anyway, that's a good thing to know about that. I was afraid that the clips had an infinite amount of ammo, but it had to use magical or life energy. Alright, but what should I use for armor against whatever the Magical Vanguard would have to throw at me?"

"I'm glad you asked that," She reached under the wall of weapons, and 5 different vests began to float in the air. One bigger, and more armored than the other, "These 5 vests give certain types of abilities. Whether it be fire resistance, or even hypnosis resistance, these vests have it. It's your choice based on which one is best to use."

"I see, that would be very useful against the Magical Vanguard using a variety of spells on me."

"Exactly, now let's go over your weapon of choice. We have a wide variety of weapons at your disposal. You can switch out your loadout at any given time, but for now, let's go with a signature loadout," Signature? I don't really know what would be my choice. I like speed during combat, so maybe I should go light in this loadout.

I walked towards the wall of weapons, and looked over each weapon. Speed... well, I would think a SMG would be the best bet, but that's just too generic. Plus, my spread would be a problem since akimbo SMGs would cause a problem to accuracy. Perhaps I should be simple, and not a Neo Matrix wannabe. I picked a standard 12G shotgun, and a standard issue pistol.

"Simple are we? Oh well, doesn't matter to me. You'll be lightweight, so that would be useful against slow moving spells the Magical Vanguard will throw at you. Wait, is that all you're going with? Not even an SMG, or assault rifle?"

"No, I like being lightweight. Like you said, it would help with certain spells. Also, if I combine the speed I get from this loadout and a speed spell, then I could possibly even dodge the fastest of spells."

"I see, oh, here Mitchell," She ran over to the other side of the room, and took out what looked like sword, with dragon talons on the hilt, and dragon heads on the bottom of it.

[center][img] 4f4ff63ecce32175742939b08c93e20dc4648b8e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f31576354755873416839736244513d3d2d3432363436383234392e313463393865613534353331346463303533313038303036353933332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280[/img][/center]

"This is a custom sword I made from Clousium. The hilt is made from Krontine, and molded by yours truly. The dragon heads on the bottom of the hilt are actually small daggers that laced with poison."

"What kind of poison?"

"Gleinade."

"Isn't that a little too much for the mages?"

"Well, they'll have healers preventing them from getting poisoned. Gleinade will still take effect, but it will be weakened by the healing spells."

"Hm, Gleinade are extremely lethal to everything it's injected into, depending on the species of mage they are... if they're debuffed by the healing spells, they would only slow them down, but it'll still slowly kill them, thus-."

"Giving you a chance to subdue them easily," I was surprised that she thought this through. She may look like my sister, but she has a much larger understanding of magic that I thought.

"This is kind of taking shots at my sister, but you look exactly like her, but you know more about magic than she does. She could never get all that information down pat like that."

"What?!" My sister attempted to tackle me, but she was randomly frozen in place, "Why did you freeze me?"

"I didn't."

"You're the only one I know that knows the paralysis spell to freeze the entire body. Who else could've done it?"

"That would be me," I turned my head towards Emilia, and was surprised.

"Wait, a paralysis spell with that type of effect on someone is only through people that are biologically in the Stone Family. My family has perfected the spell in order to properly subdue criminals. How can you have the spell to where they can still talk? A normal paralysis spell is suppose to affect one part of the body, not the whole body. Also, it's suppose to prevent them from talking, so how the hell can you do it?"

Everything I said was true, and I'm not joking. Our family were either security guards, policemen or women, special forces, and sometimes, they would do it just because it was in their lineage. I learned it specifically for self-defense.

"Actually, one more thing, why would you give me a sword to use?"

"Because I know you're a swordsman."

Before I could respond, my sister said, "Wait, I'm the only one that knows my brother is a swordsman. I know his skill with a sword too. How do you know that?"

Now Celestia toned in, "Now I'm starting to wonder. I didn't even know Mitchell was a swordsman, which is why I was also wondering why you were giving him a sword. Emilia, I've known you for 15 years, and you never once mentioned anything about this man. How do you know so much about him?"

"Well," She looked at me, and smiled, "Mitchell, do you remember having a younger sister before Emily here? You know, when you were about 8, she disappeared without a trace?"

"Yeah, I was devastated. Which is why I guess he married Emily's mother so that I could have another sister again. What are you talking abo-," Wait, let me think about it right quick. She has the same hair color as Emily, same eye color as me, knows how to use the Stone Family's use of the paralysis spell, and she knows I'm a swordsman. I get it now, "Sis?"

"Yes Mitchell?"

"Why didn't say anything before?" I dropped my shotgun on the floor, and went to hug my [b][i]b[/i][/b][b][i]iological [/i][/b]sister.

"Wait, what about me?" I heard my other sister, but I just couldn't... resist. This was a moment of reuniting with my biological sister. I guess I should explain the deal between myself and Emilia, but I'll do that in the next journal entry.

[color=#ea80b0][i]Wait! I want to know what happen now![/i][/color]

Pinkie? What are you doing? You messed up my writing.

[color=#ea80b0][i]I don't care, I want to know what happened. You can't end on another cliffhanger like that.[/i][/color]

Pinkie, you were there, you already know what happens.

[color=#ea80b0][i]Oh right, but they want to know too![/i][/color]

Well, we gotta go. We have something important to do. I'll get to it, don't worry Pinkie.

[color=#ea80b0][i]Oh fine, I'll see you later.[/i][/color]

Man, why did have to write that instead of just say it to me. That was weird because I was responding by writing on the same page. Oh well, I have to be somewhere, so I'll see all of you later. Farewell for now!


	17. Chapter 17

Third Person POV

"Let us explain how we got separated."

"I would love to hear that story once you unfreeze me!" Mitchell looked at Emily, his other sister, and chuckled.

"Sis unfreeze, my... sis."

"Alright, but are you sure? She might try to tackle you down."

"I'm sure, just let her go," She did as she was told, and almost instantly, Emily, although she didn't tackle him, she still moved to his side quickly, and began hugging his arm fiercely.

"I knew about your other sister, but you never said she looked like me."

"Well, the last time we saw each other was 20 years ago. We'll get to that though. Should I explain my side of the story?"

"Of course, and while she's on that arm, I'll take this other arm," Emilia moved to his other arm, much to the other girls dismay.

"They seem pretty chummy with him...," Rarity looked with disdain, as did the others.

"Well, they are siblings. Siblings have a certain type of bond with each other. I do admit though, they seem a little too close for siblings."

"Applejack deary, should we be that close to our siblings?"

"I'll tell ya that siblings are suppose to be as close as ever. But I don't think that them three need to be that close," Applejack and Rarity looked at each other as the three siblings were practically cuddling each other.

"Well, when I was younger, it was our dad, myself and Emilia here. Our biological Mom passed away about 2 years after Emilia was born. She died apparently from leukemia the day Celestia visited my dad. The whole family was devastated, including me. I loved my mother dearly, and just for her to die like that..."

"My brother at this time still didn't know he was the Dark Mage. The day we got separated happened on just a normal day. It was 3 years after our mother's death."

"My sister and I were... what were we doing?"

"Well, my brother stayed with me over night since it was storming. I have a fear of thunder, so every time it storms, Mitchell would come and comfort me throughout the night."

"Yeah, and that next morning is where everything went to hell. I had woken up before Emilia, and for some reason, I could sense something bad was about to happen."

"Yeah, I remember Mitchell shaking me awake, and telling me to go into our panic that we had in our attic."

"After I knew she was safe, I ran to my father's room, and told him that I felt something."

"I didn't know what was going on since in our panic room, all outside sound is canceled. I was scared and confused, and the only thing that soothes me was Mitchell, but he was out doing who knows what."

"When I got our father, that's when it started. The Magical Vanguard arrived to raid our house since they sensed the Dark Mage."

That's when Celestia jumped in, "Wait, your father said it was because they were trying to find a universal terrorist mage that was a squatter in your house. Was that an excuse for attacking your family?"

"More than likely. I only found out that after my mother died. After the raid, my father hid me in a whole separate panic that I didn't even know about. The whole time, I was worried about my sister. I'm guessing we were both sensing that since we could vaguely hear each other's thoughts."

"Listening to your thoughts is pretty funny Mitchell. Actually, I can still here your thoughts whenever I wanted to. You see, for some reason, I don't really know what happened. I woke up in some village in Ostracyce. I woke up with some woman who was an ex-gunsmith. I was still confused, and worried about you Mitchell. I kept asking about you, and all I wanted was to see you again. A few years down the road, I was told the truth about you. Even so, I was still worried about you. I didn't care how strong you were... I was still worried about you. The only that kept me thinking about you... were your inner thoughts."

"Actually, Emilia, I can't hear your thoughts anymore. If anything, I started hearing Emily's thought."

"I think it's because you... replaced me with a horrible replacement of a sister," Nearly instantly, Emily looked at Emilia with fire in her eyes.

"Horrible replacement?! If anything, I'm a better than you. At least I didn't up and disappear."

"Now girls."

"Oh please, I'm the original sister. I'm not some replacement. I will, and always be the original sibling."

"You may be the original, but you're not the best. I've been with him longer, and slept in the same bed with him multiple times."

The spark between the girls grew larger than ever before, "Why are we making these accusations? Why don't we let our brother tell us who was the better sister."

"That's something I can agree with you on. So what'll it be Mitchell?"

They both then asked at the same time, [b]"Who was the better sister?"[/b]

"How the hell should I choose? I love the both of you dearly, but I can't choose between the two of you."

"That sounds like we need to prove to him that one of us is the better sister," Emily smirked slyly as she said that.

"I don't think that's what he meant at all. Either way," Emilia then hugged his arm tighter, "I'm up for that challenge. What do you say Mitchell? Are you fine with that?"

"Uh..."

"Great, starting now, we're going to be fighting for his heart."

"Wait, when was this for my heart?"

Again, at the same time, [b]"Just now!"[/b]

Mitchell looked at the girls, and then at Celestia, "What am I to do?"

"Just go with it Mitchell, and I have some more news to you that I think you'll love."

"Oh please, do say..."

"We were able to build your own house in Ponyville, so now you can live in a human sized house."

"Will he not be living with me anymore?"

"No, this will more than likely be for the better. You won't be able to do anything... indecent with Mitchell now," Rarity slumped down in defeat as that's exactly what she was going to do.

"Oh, would you look at that Mitchell. We're going to have our house now just like before, and a certain someone won't be there," Emily smirked at Emilia as she tugged on Mitchell's arm.

"Au contraire Emily, I will be housing with the two of you as well so that I can repair or forge new weapons Mitchell. Wouldn't want this pretty white hair to burn, do we?"

"Which brings me to another point, if you're his sister, then why does he have white hair?"

"He had brown hair when were younger, but I don't know why it's white now."

"You had brown hair before we met? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You do know my hair is dyed right now, right? I dye my hair heavily everyday to make it seem like I have natural white hair. Did you really think my hair was naturally white?"

The both of them blushed as Mitchell's hair began to glow as his white hair slowly turned into a luscious brown color. Mitchell looked around as he saw everyone around him were blushing, "What?"

This time, everyone, including Celestia, responded, [b]"Nothing!"[/b]

"Ok then...," Mitchell was left confused as to why the girls were blushing, but then he looked at his sisters, "The two of you don't have to be so close to me, you know that right?"

"Mitchell, I haven't seen you in 20 years, and that's one thing you tell me? Unlike someone else who sees you everyday."

[i]"Here they go again... why are they trying so hard to win over my brotherly affection? Can't I just love them both equally. It's going to be even worse now that the three of us will be living in the same house."[/i]

"Mitchell has been my brother for 8 years, while you only lived with him for 5 years. I'm a veteran, unlike you."

"How well do you know him though? What's his favorite exercise regimine?"

"Easy, he still does it to this day. The HIIT Boxing Workout."

"Ok, what's the fastest he's ever swung his sword?"

"300 slices in a minute."

"Hm, I see. This last one is only if you're close to him."

"Hit me."

"Where is his birthmark?"

Nearly instantly, she blushed at her question, "I-I don't want to say where it is..."

"Judging by that reaction, you know exactly where it is. I want you to say where it is. Out loud so that everyone can hear."

"Emily, you said you would never say it out loud. When you found out, I specifically told never say anything about it. You too Emilia."

[i]"Wait, he told the same thing to Emilia. He told me that if I ever told anyone, or talked about his birth mark out loud, he would never talk to me ever again. That may be just a way to not make me tell, but knowing Mitchell, he might very well do that. That means Emilia knew about that, and is trying to use it against me. Hm, how about a taste of your own medicine."[/i]

"If you know where his birthmark is, then why don't you say where it is Emilia."

It was now her turn to blush, "W-Why would I-I say where it is. T-That's private information."

"Oh, and me telling them isn't any different?"

[i]"Wow, they're going at each other hard. This is kind of fun. I just hope neither buy into the pressure."[/i]

"Wait, is a birthmark for humans is like our cutie marks, right?"

[i]"Damn it, I forgot that I had sex with Rarity..."[/i]

"If that's the case, then I know where and what his birthmark is."

Mitchell and his sister all yelled subconsciously, [b][i]"NO!"[/i][/b]

"His birthmark is on his... penis!"

The room fell silent, and Mitchell's face turned a color of red that no one has ever seen before, "Oh, and it looks like a bunny!"

Nearly instantly, Fluttershy flew over to Mitchell's pelvis region, "Oh my, I want to see. I bet it looks adorable!"

[i]"How does a birthmark look adorable?"[/i]

"I wanna see this too," One by one all the the girls, except his sisters, Celestia, and Rarity, trotted over to Mitchell in an attempt to see his birthmark

"I think I need some help here Celestia!" Celestia nodded as she teleported Mitchell and his sisters to their new house in Ponyville. Now begins preparation for the ultimate battle to come. Sibling rivalries, betrayals, and death will come to this story. Farewell everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

The three siblings sat in silence, "So uh... how are things?"

"Mitchell, we should really go over a gameplan as to how to easily defeat the Magical Vanguard," Emilia said as she pulled up a large holographic screen showing many tabs, most of them about each branch of the magical vanguard, "As you know, the Magical Vanguard are filled with best magic users. Whether it be through power or intellect, they are the best of the best."

"Right, so-."

"Boring! Mitchell, it's the weekend, You know we always hangout on weekends."

"Yeah, but our lives are on the line, so it's best if we learn about our future enemies instead of being laid back about it. Emilia, please continue."

"Thank you," Emilia smirked at Emily before continuing, "While I was living Ostracyce, I used Anti-MV Fighters, their names speak for themselves, on any information that could help me protect you. From what I know, they separate each mage in the Magical Vanguard based on their preference. So let's say they prefer fire spells, then they'll be put in their group of fire mages. What got me was that they separate these groups as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh!" They both looked at Emily as she looked back at them, "What?"

"We're kind of busy here, and you're not helping."

"Am I being a burden to you Mitchell?"

"Well, sort of."

"Oh, well I guess I should just leave then, right?"

"That would be nice. Go get some air. You didn't leave the house when we were in the other universe unless it was a weekend. Probably go take a look around Ponyville, and maybe go talk to the other ponies while the two of us go over a gameplan."

"Wow...," Emily held in her tears as she did as she was told. Her brother usually never treats her like this, and was hurt extremely by that[i], "I mean, it's not the first time he's been like this, but to say I'm a burden. I mean, I've done some dumb shit before, but..."[/i] She left the house, her head held low as she walked off wherever her feet took her.

"Mitchell..."

"Anyway, continue what you were saying."

"Mitchell, weren't you a little harsh to your sister?"

"No, this has happened before. No family is perfect is what they say."

"Mitchell, I know Emily has her flaws, but she's proven herself in magic use. She's just stubborn, that's all."

"You don't know Emily like I do. If her hearts not in it, she won't feel like doing it."

"And your safety isn't for her?"

"..."

"There's more to that saying Mitchell. Families argue, they fight, sometimes, they stop talking all together. In the end though, family is family, and the love will always be there."

"Emilia..."

"You need to apologize to her whenever you can. I could tell by her eyes that you really hurt her. Even if someone has their flaws, they still have their strengths. Remember what dad said about our flaws?"

"How could I forget. He told us everyday."

They then both responded, [b]"No matter how many flaws you may have, there's always that sliver of perfection that you have in which no one can match."[/b]

"..."

"..."

Both siblings fell quiet as they said that quote, "You've been living by that quote everyday, haven't you Mitchell?"

"Of course, how could I forget that quote? That quote taught us a lot about our imperfections, flaws, and perfections. Anyway, let's continue on with our gameplan."

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile, Emily was kicking the dirt, or throwing rock around as she walked aimlessly around the outskirts of Ponyville. Without any real destination, she more so just reconciling with herself, "Mitchell is right... about of some of it. Yeah, I'm not really into the fundamentals of magic, but I'm just as strong as he is. I've even proved it before."

[b]"Maybe he needs a refresher..."[/b]

"Who's there?"

"I'm not there with you, more so, in you," This mysterious voice said.

"I don't care, what are you?"

"I'm the darkness inside you."

"No way, the last time I checked, I don't have any type of darkness in me."

"Oh don't be like that. Everyone has darkness within their hearts. Yours has been building a lot since those ponies came into your life, and now that Mitchell's long lost relative has returned, there's a certain rivalry building between you two. Don't you want to be the only sibling for Mitchell?"

"Yeah, but with how you're sounding, I don't want to do it your way."

"Oh, but my way will get you results faster than the way you're gonna go with. Think about it, with his blood related sister who outclasses you in magic, knowledge, and more than likely skill, won't that make you a burden to Mitchell? Oh wait, I guess I was too late with that comment, hehehehe."

"N-No... Mitchell still thinks of me as his sister. Even with my flaws, he still loves me!"

"Oh, and how far is that going to get you? It may have worked these last 8 years, but you have to think about the future now that Emilia is there, and I say the only way you can properly win his brotherly affection back, is by taking her out."

"B-But..."

"But nothing, that's what you want right? You want his affection right? Actually no wait, you're afraid... afraid of losing him. You need to let this darkness roam free for you. Stop pretending to be the false good girl you are, and let your true nature show itself why don't ya?"

"Yes... that is what I want. I want Mitchell's affection. I get his affection no matter what... I'll... force him to give me his affection," Emily's former brown hair started to turn into a dark, maroon color, resembling blood. Her eye socket began to morph into a beast's eyes. Large canines formed within her mouth, and large vicious claws protruded through her hands. She was now... a beast of darkness...

Back to Emilia and Mitchell, they were discussing their plans as they were distracted by the panicking screams of the residents of Ponyville, "What's going on?"

"Probably another attack from some type of mythical monster. The girls fight those a lot."

"This would probably be a good time to use your new equipment Mitchell."

"You're right, let's go. Assist me in anyway you can."

She handed Mitchell his new weapons, and he began to gear up. He put on one of his vests, his shotgun, and the sword given to him by Emilia, "Do you want your handgun?"

"Nah, I doubt a handgun would do much to a monster. Probably stick with heavy hitters for this fight," She nodded as they rushed out the door only to be met with Rainbow Dash hitting the side of their house, "Are you alright Dashie?"

"That was nothing, but this thing is crazy strong. It's like it's immune to our attacks. It's hits hard too. We're gonna need your help here Mitchell."

"Leave it to me, I got this," Mitchell checked his shotgun, and unsheathed his sword, "Wish me luck," Mitchell ran towards the sounds of the loud roars until he came face to face with something he was afraid of, "Sis?"

The monster heard him, and stopped in its tracks, "Miiitchellllll..."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"IIIII... neeeed... youuuuu... to looooove meeeeee."

"Sis, I do love you. You're my sister. I'm sorry for what I said, and I'm for sorry for ignoring you so much these last few months. You're my sister, and will always be my sister. So please, just stop this unnecessary destruction and comeback to us."

[i]"Are you really going to believe that half-assed apology? He should be on his knees begging for your forgiveness. Maybe you should show him how powerful you've become."[/i]

"Thaaaat... wooon't wooooork... Miiiiitchelllll."

With a quick burst of inhumane speed, she dug her claws deep into Mitchell, even breaking through his vest, "What? I thought this vest was suppose to stop all melee attacks..."

"Sorry Mitchell, I gave you the one that prevents hypnosis. I'm sorry, we didn't know what we up against, so I just guessed on what it was."

"Wouldn't it have been to just play it safe, and give me the melee vest?"

"Sorry..."

[i]"See, even Emilia isn't so perfect now, is she? Finish them off, and earn your brother's affection!"[/i]

She charged one again, only barely missing Mitchell. She didn't stop though, she continued charging, but this time towards Emilia, "Emilia!" Mitchell's hair turned a snowy, white color once again as he mysteriously appeared in front of this demonic version of Emily, "Enough!" Mitchell shouted with voice of a thousand soldiers, and it was enough to push Emily back far.

Mitchell now had white hair, dark red eyes, and his equipment turned dark shade of black, "I will not allow you to hurt Emilia. Even if you're my sister. Right now, you're not my sister. You're a dog that needs to be put down."

[i]"This is your chance. Prove to him how much you've grown since your last duel. If you prove to him you're more than able to help him against the Magical Vanguard, then he'll have no choice but to know you're his sister..."[/i]

This was it. Two siblings battling it out. One out of pure jealousy, one for the protection of their friends and family. Who will come out on top? Who will perish between the two? What if.. neither go down?


	19. Chapter 19

Mitchell...

Emily...

These two siblings are facing off due to one being jealous, and one trying to knock some sense into the other. Celestia, along with his little sister Luna, watched on from Canterlot, "We must put a stop to this."

"I know, this is way out of hand. The Magical Vanguard have already picked up this dark energy. What should we do?"

"We can't do much from here. All we can do is hope that the girls can fix this."

A stare down between the two siblings went on for a few seconds before the both of them charged at each other with extreme speed. It was almost if they teleported to each other repeatedly. With each clash of sword against claws, sounded like a thunderous sonic boom, much to everyone that watched... looked on in awe.

"Emily, you need to break out of this! That darkness in you isn't stronger than you! I know the extent of your power, and you are stronger than this dark power!"

 _"Don't listen to him. Without me, you would still be a burden to him. Go, and don't show any mercy!"_

She dashed towards Mitchell, for which he prepared to counter. To his surprise, she quickly changed her path, and moved behind Mitchell. Mitchell swung behind him, only for him to miss. She repeatedly moved around him in a circle, much to his annoyance.

"Fucking hell, stand still!" A large fiery interruption surrounded Mitchell, catching Emily off guard.

"What was that?" Rarity asked, "That looked amazing..."

"That's a spell known as Eruption. This causes a massive fiery vortex around the user. This either protects them from spells, or attacks anyone that's in range of the vortex."

"Does it use a lot of energy?"

"It depends on the users skill, power and the size of the vortex."

"I see, what would that do to Mitchell?"

"It didn't look it did a lot to his overall energy. He's human still, so he can't use that or any other type of combat magic like that continuously."

"Wow, there's a lot more to magic than we thought..."

"All magic is different depending on the realm and species. Equestria being the weakest, and Ostracyce being the strongest. Did my brother tell you about that?"

"Well, he told us Equestria was weakest based on magical power."

"I see. Did he tell you the difference between each dimension and their power?"

"No..."

"We'll talk about that after this. There's still a lot all of you need to know."

As the fire dissolved, Mitchell was stabbed in his abdomen by Emily. But to add to it, his sword was also through the abdomen of Emily. They stared into each other's eyes, and both bodies went limp, falling face first on to the ground.

"Mitchell!" The girls ran up to their bodies, and tried to wake them up.

"Mitchell, are you alright? Wake up!"

"Come on Emily, let's get up..."

"They aren't dead. Actually..., they're inside each other's minds."

-Inside their minds-

"Emily! Emily, show yourself!"

"Mitchell! Help me!"

Mitchell could hear her voice, but he couldn't see her, "Keep talking to me Emily. I won't be able to find you if you don't keep talking to me."

"Mitchell, I don't know what happened. I just felt so distraught over you being with the girls more than me. I know after mom died, we became distant, but I didn't think that was going to lead to this. That's all I wanted Mitchell! I want us to be close again!"

"I understand that Emily, and I'm so sorry. It's just that when mom died, I felt like I failed dad. After they divorced, dad told me one specific thing... protect the both of you. When push comes to shove, I must do whatever I can to ensure both of you are safe."

"Mitchell..."

"Keep talking to me sis. Come on..."

"Uh... Mitchell... earlier you said that I still thought of you as my blood brother..."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Mitchell I don't think of you as my blood brother... I think of you more than that..."

"Like... how Rarity thinks of me?"

"Yes!"

"..."

"I know that's weird to know, but ever since I met you, I felt some sort of connection towards you. I didn't know what it was at first, until I asked mom..."

"Mom knew about your feelings towards me?"

"Yes..., she wasn't surprised at me since she said that I may have very well have fallen in love with you. Mitchell, you don't have to love me in that way, but I want you to at least love me as your sister. I want you to love both myself and Emilia equally."

"That's a foolish thing to ask for. My love for either of you won't change. You are my sisters,and all the family I have left."

"Mitchell...," Emily was standing in a dark area before turning around seeing Mitchell in front of her, "Mitchell!" Emily quickly hugged her brother, tears falling down her cheeks as she embraced him fiercely.

"I'm serious about what I said. Both of you are my sisters, and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to either of you. That's a promise..."

"Thank you Mitchell... that's all I ever wanted..."

"What are you doing you foolish girl!"

"Look, Mitchell loves me either way! I didn't need your help anyway! Now let us have our moment!"

"No, this isn't suppose to happen!"

After hearing this voice, Mitchell remembered back to his father's words...

 _"Remember Mitchell, there are 5 Elements of Darkness: Jealousy, Tyranny, Pride, Rage, Death and Disharmony."_

 _"Why do I need to know something like that dad?"_

 _"One day you'll come to know why. Just don't forget the 5 Elements of Darkness."_

 _"Mitchell, your sister holds the Element of Darkness: Jealousy. This is your chance to retrieve that element."_

 _"Why would I need that?"_

 _"In order for you to increase your power, you need to absorb all 5 Elements of Darkness. Once you do so, you will be impossible to stop. You need this if you want to protect your friends."_

 _"I'll trust you, but only to protect my friends and family."_

Mitchell stared into the dark abyss they were in, and smirked. His eyes began to glow purple. He glared into one of the areas of the darkness, and he looked with a smirk of evilness. His body soon became surrounded in a black and purple aura. He was now absorbing the Element of Darkness...

"Mitchell...?"

"Hehehe..."

"Mitchell, you're scaring me..."

Mitchell didn't respond to his sister's comment as he continued to absorb the Element of Jealousy. He soon felt the power surround him. The power was extremely powerful, and he could feel every inch of power in him. Was this the power he was told about? This was only the beginning. There's still 5 more elements of darkness, and he was bent on absorbing every Element of Darkness...


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone watched over the two siblings, and their lifeless bodies. They've been like this for 30 minutes, and they were all getting worried. As the sun set, everyone perked up when they saw Emily gain consciousness. She soon lost her monster-like body, and sat up slowly, "Emily!" They all yelled.

"What...?"

"Both you and Mitchell were knocked out for a little bit. He's still out, but we want to know what happened."

Emily looked down, and brought her knees to her face as she curled up, "Emilia, I'm so sorry..."

"What for?"

"The reason I became like that... was because I was jealous of you getting close to Mitchell in the short time you two reunited. Same thing with the rest of you. I let my jealousy get the best of me, and I lost control of myself. Can all of you forgive me?"

Emilia was first to answer, "Of course, I'm pretty sure he was just happy to see me after not seeing me for two decades. If you two were in the same boat, that would be the same problem. Right now, it's best if we become his sisters."

"Yeah..."

She then looked at the others, "Emily dear, you know we would forgive you as well. There's no way we would see you as a bad person, nor will we think Mitchell as one. Evil or not, we know there is good in both of you."

"Actually, what happened to Mitchell?"

"Before I woke back up, Mitchell started acting weird. His eyes and body were glowing a dark and purple aura."

"Wait, did you hear some type of demonic voice?"

"Well, I heard the voice that had control of me, and that's about it."

"Was it sort of high pitched, and raspy?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh no, Emily, you just had one of the Elements of Darkness."

"Elements of Darkness?" They all stared at Emilia hoping for an answer.

"Twilight, you know how all of you are the Elements of Harmony, right?"

"Yeah, what, are the Elements of Darkness the opposite of us?"

"To put it simply, yes. The only difference, is that they are formed in someone. Like when Emily was jealous just now, it was forming slowly in her.

"Wow..."

"There are 5 Elements of Darkness, and I'm guessing Mitchell just absorbed the element: Jealousy."

"Is that a bad thing?" Emily asked with a confused look. Everyone looked at her with a 'really?' look on their faces, "I'll just assume yes."

"The problem with him absorbing these Elements is that his dark power gets stronger. You see, the darkness in him is at its weakest state right now, but if he absorbs all 5 Elements of Darkness, he lose himself in the power. The real reason I'm here is to prevent that. That's why I made him those weapons, to prevent from using magic, and keep him far from magic. That's why I was kind of hesitant to let him go with his current loadout. Damn it..."

"When will he wake back up?"

"I don't know. All we can do is wait..."

Before anyone else could say anything, a lightning bolt was close to contact with them. They all jumped out of the way to see many different beings in the sky. From humans, to ogres, to elves, and even ponies. They all wore a black cloak with a symbol of a lion and a sword on the back.

"Surrender the Dark Mage to us, and we will leave peacefully!" One of the figures ordered, "We have received high levels of dark energy here in Equestria, and we are tracing it to that man passed out. Hand him over to us and there won't be any violence here," One of the figures approached Mitchell's limp body, but Emily, along with the girls stood in front of him.

"You won't lay a finger on him!"

"I insist all of you move out of the way before things get ugly."

"We aren't moving from this spot. We're prevent you from taking my brother away from us."

"I hate for it to come to this, but you leave no other choice. This won't kill him, but it'll kill all of you," His hands began to glow a bright blue aura, and so did all of the other figures. The girls stared into the sky as it was filled with blue lights. Before they could fire, another large beam was fire in front of them. To their surprise, both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna landed in front of them.

"We will not permit any further destruction here tonight!"

"Princess, that man houses the power of the Dark Mage. It is our duty to take him in."

"He's not the Dark Mage. He is the son of Resmadia Stone."

"Oh, we did not know. Are you housing him?"

"Yes, since he has been living alone for a while, I decided to allow him to live in Equestria with his sister."

"I see, but what was that dark power we picked up."

"It seems he was in the Everfree Forest. That probably explains the dark power you sensed."

"We've told you to fence off that area after Nightmare Moon was exorcised from Princess Luna. That place is dangerous to everyone, including humans. You need to fence that off."

"We'll take that into consideration."

"Very well. Vanguard, fall back for now. Remember, if we pick up another signal, and if it leads to him again, we'll be forced to detain him."

"I understand."

"Alright, Vanguard, out!" They phased out of Equestria, leaving the main heroes alone with Mitchell's still lifeless body.

"Girls, bring Mitchell to his house. Allow him to rest for the time being. He'll be in this state for a while after he absorbs an Element of Darkness. Once he wakes up, I need to have a word with him. Just make sure nothing happens to him when he wakes up, alright?"

"Of course...," Princess Celestia nodded as she looked at her sister.

"You should stay here Princess Luna. I'll need to meet with the Anit-MV after this. I plan to retrieve some undercover soldiers from their ranks to have them on standby. I may have managed to keep the MV off of us for the time being, but that doesn't mean I can do it again. I'll be gone for a while, which will probably be longer than the length Mitchell will be out. So be sure to keep a watchful eye on these girls. You already know about the whole ordeal with him and Rarity."

Rarity blushed lightly as she backed up a little, "I understand. I shall do my best," Princess Celestia nodded as she looked at Mitchell, and then his sisters.

"You two are all the family he has left. With his son and girlfriend gone, he'll need to rely on the only family he has left."

"We understand. We will protect Mitchell no matter the cost while still remaining alive for him. With the two of us, I think we'll easily help him in whatever he needs."

"That's good. Well, I'm off. I'm counting on all of you to keep a watchful eye on him," She then stared at Mitchell's lifeless body as she trotted close to it. She brought her muzzle close to his ear and whispered, "Be safe Mitchell... my beloved..." She then flew off afterwards, leaving the others confused as to what she said. Did she mean that romantically? Or simply as a mother to her son?


	21. Chapter 21

-Fluttershy's POV-

Oh dear, I haven't done one of these before, but now is a good time as ever. Well, my name is Fluttershy, and I love animals. Oh, but that's not point here. You see, my friend, his name is Mitchell, has been in a coma for a month, and I'm starting to worry about him. He's missed so much since the last time he was awake, but let's not get into that.

I'm so worried that he might not ever wake up. No one should ever be out like this for this long. Oh..., please wake up Mitchell... I miss you...

-Emily's POV-

Oh man, my brother still hasn't woken up yet. I know magical comas are suppose to be keep you in this state for a long time, but they're not suppose to keep you in a comatose for a month. The longest anyone has been in a magical coma was 2 weeks. I just want him to wake up so I can apologize to him. I know I've already done so, but I want it to be more sincere. What I did was unforgivable..., and I still want to make it up to him somehow.

Oh, I just remembered that I confessed to him. I told him about the feelings I had for him since I first met him. No, I was suppose to confess to him in a different environment, not a dark, empty abyss. This is too embarrassing to continue writing about...

-Emilia's POV-

I guess my brother has been keeping a journal on past events. He even goes as far back as the day we got separated. That day still troubles me, and I'm still confused as to how I got to where I was. Damn it, I'm getting off topic. The reason I'm writing in here is because I wanted to state the reason Mitchell is in this state for such a long time.

You see, a Dark Mage's magic uses a lot of spiritual, life and magical energy when it absorbs one of the Elements of Darkness. I wouldn't be surprised if Mitchell were to wake up a whole year from now. This exact reason is why the Dark Mage has never caused any real damage to the universe in the past. They usual stay in this state for so long, that they don't ever make it to see their power in its purest form.

My job here is to control that. As of now, I will not allow him to leave Equestria under any circumstances. This will prevent him from absorbing any other Elements of Darkness. Wait, what am I worried about. One of the elements is impossible to get. That element is Disharmony. The reason I say it's impossible to get is because of who he's around 24/7. I doubt these girls would ever cause that element to manifest itself in the future. I mean, they are the Elements of Harmony. Oh well, that's all you really needed to know. I'll do these journal entries from time to time. I think Rarity is the one who will do these continuously though. Alright, this is Emilia, and I'm signing out.

-Rarity's POV-

Hello again, for those who don't remember me, I'm Rarity, the most- oh, forget all that. If you remember my last entry, I talked about my friend Mitchell who went off to a whole different alternate world. He returned... a whole month ago. The reason this is late is because he's been in a coma for a month. When he returned, I was extremely happy to know that he would be living with me once again.

That same day, his apparent long lost blood-related sister returned to his side, igniting a flame of a jealousy in his current sister, Emily. After subduing Emily and bringing her back to reality, the Magical Vanguard appeared. If you remember me mentioning that Mitchell had a destructive, dark power in him, I never really properly described the extent of his power. You see, his power is so powerful that it might very well destroy the entire universe if he allows the dark power to take full control of him.

Right now, we were told that his power is at its weakest point. The only way for his power to get to its purest form, is for him to absorb all 5 Elements of Darkness. He's already absorbed one from what his blood-related sister, Emilia, told us. Apparently, the Elements of Darkness are only formed slowly within someone, so the Elements of Darkness are extremely random.

Emilia also told us that each element is spread out through each magical dimension. Emilia taught us a lot about the difference in each dimension and their magic capabilities. There were so much that we didn't know about magic. We thought we knew everything, but we didn't. Apparently, the reason our magic is the weakest, is because our magic is on the lethality level of others.

We learned about each dimension and why they're at their current power level is where it's at. I was so intrigued, and thought back to Mitchell being the Dark Mage. If his power is to surpass even the top magic user, then what would his power be when it's in its purest form? It scares me thinking about it. Would he become a whole different person when his dark power is... at its strongest? Wait..., he's waking up!

-Third Person POV-

Mitchell's eyes slowly opened as he looked around where he was. He was in the house that was built for him and his sisters. He was extremely confused as to where he was, "Oh my, Mitchell is awake!" Mitchell sat up slowly, confused as the whole gang ran into his room, "How are you feeling Mitchell."

"Fine, but I have one question. Who are all of you, and how do all of you know my name?" There eyes widened as Mitchell just stared in shock.


	22. Chapter 22

Mitchell stared at all of them, and looked particularly at the ponies that was surrounding him, "Why am I in Equestria? I thought humans were banned from Equestria centuries ago."

"Wait, what?"

"And who are the two of you?" He asked as he pointed at his two sister, "I'm so confused as to why I'm in Equestria, and who any of you are?" Mitchell then saw Princess Luna, and attempted to stand from his bed and bow, but instantly fell onto the ground.

"You can't stand up Mitchell."

"But I must address royalty. Princess Luna, it is an honor to have you here," Mitchell bowed his head towards Princess Luna, but he kept his head down a little too long.

"Mitchell...?" Emily lifted up his head to reveal that his eyes were a dark shade of red, causing everyone around him to gasp in shock, "Big bro, what happened?!" Emily shook Mitchell, but he didn't respond to any type of movement, "Emilia, Luna, do either of you know what's going on?"

Emilia walked up to her brother, and checked his eyes carefully, "This is weird. His eyes are blood red, but they don't look like they changed from the dark magic in him, or because of the comatose. I have no idea what's going on with him. Princess, do you know?"

"Hm, he may be suffering from a combination of Elemental Amnesia and Hell's Fatigue. His body is for one not used to being still for so long. Without his magic being extracted from him during his comatose, he'll be backed up on all the magic stored in him."

"Oh man, I forgot about this...," Both Emily and Emilia said at the same time.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, humans and their bodies aren't suppose to store magic everyday, and for this long. Their magic must be extracted either physically, or magically. I mean physically as in them using their magic in one go, but knowing Mitchell and his power, that might not be the best idea. We'll have to extract it magically... I don't know how to do that."

"Well, do you remember how to wake mages up from magical comas?"

"Wait... magical... not again...," they all instantly remembered when he first arrived in Equestria, and now they have to figure out who's it gonna be to do it this time.

 _"I can't use the sibling excuse this time. With Emilia here, she could probably plan the same thing. Well, we all kissed him at the same time, but would that work again, or would we need a powerful mage. I got it..."_

Emily looked at Emilia and sighed, "I think Emilia should do it. She is his blood related sister, and she's a strong mage. She might be able to extract all the unnecessary magic built up. He'll probably gain his memory back as well. Might as well let you go with it."

"I don't know. It's a little weird to kiss him like that. I'm his sister yeah, but I don't want to do that..."

Emily raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "No, you definitely want to. You just don't want to admit that you want to because you're actually related to him. Don't worry, I won't judge you. I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with this big idiot? I'm pretty sure everyone else here can agree."

Emilia looked at them and they all nodded their heads, "Alright, I'll do it. Just... don't tell him about this. I don't want him to know about this...," They all nodded as she slowly went in for the kiss, _"You can do it... this is what you want... right?"_

Before she could come into contact with his lips, Mitchell's eyes fluttered opened. Emilia stopped right before their lips met, but they were extremely close, "Emilia, I love you and all, but not in that type of way. We're still siblings."

She quickly backed away, and after she did so, Emily tackled him in for a hug, "Your memory is back. That was a short amnesia plot..."

"Plot? What do you mean?"

"Oh never mind that, you lost your memory for a second. Are you sure you remember everyone here?"

"Of course I- Princess Luna!" Again, he bowed, but he was stopped by Princess Luna.

"Please, you can just call me Luna," Mitchell looked with a confused look, causing Luna to look at him confusingly as well.

"Is something the matter?"

"N-No, nothing at all," In reality, he was thinking, _"Why isn't she using her Canterlot Voice at me? Oh well, I still haven't caught up on the show yet, so I won't assume much."_

Luna moved closer to Mitchell and said, "Now everyone, don't crowd Mitchell too much. Are you good to move Mitchell?"

"Yeah, in fact, I feel energized. I may need to release some of energy. Pinkie, how does a party sound?"

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, I now realized that we haven't thrown you a welcome party! I need to get to work on that!" And she was off. She didn't even jump out the window or anything, she leapt into a nearby drawer, and left that way. Mitchell walked over to it to see if she was still there, but she wasn't.

"Huh, I wish I could do that. Anyway, I think now is a good time as any to finally sit back and relax. By the way, Fluttershy, I didn't forget about the date I promised you."

"What?! You asked Fluttershy on a date?!" Rarity said as she hopped onto my shoulders, "Did you forget about your girlfriend?!"

"Rarity, there's a thing called a friendly date between friends. I'm just going to have Flutters take me on a tour around town, and probably talk to her."

"You know Mitchell, I here you calling them by nicknames."

"Yeah, Flutters, Twi, AJ, Pinkie's nickname is something that was a given, and I think Dashie is a cool name. What's the matter?"

"Well...," She looked down as she was still on Mitchell's shoulder, and she answered, "I want a nickname too..."

"Rarity..., I like your name. It fits you perfectly well. Don't worry about a nickname. I don't give a nickname to everyone."

Then both Emily and Emilia chimed in, "But you call me Em." The two girls looked at each other, and then back at Mitchell, "You called us the same nickname as each other?"

"Riiiiiight..."

"You even gave your sisters a nickname?! Hmph, I guess I'm not worthy of a nickname from the Dark Mage."

"Rarity... don't call me that. Look, I can't really give you a nickname because I just can't. If you really want, then I'll give you one."

"I think how I am now, I want a nickname!"

"Ok, um, how does Rares sound?"

"Rares? I love it! That sounds casual, yet divine!"

"I don't understand how you think, but I'll go with it. Luna, I just thought of a nickname for you too."

"Have you now. Oh, do tell."

"LuLu."

"LuLu?"

"Yeah, I think it's cute."

"C-Cute?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"N-No, o-of course not. I think it's a nice nickname," Mitchell smiled at her, causing her to lightly blush, _"I haven't been like this towards anyp- anybody in such a long time..."_

"Alright, now that that's takin' care of. We should catch up with ya Mitchell."

"Uh, I was actually hoping to go out with Flutters right now. Unless the rest of you would like to join. I don't have any problem with that. What about you Flutters?" Knowing she didn't want to be mean to her friends, she nodded, but much to her dismay, "Sweet, shall we get going?" They all nodded as they walked out the house. Fluttershy was left behind with Mitchell's sisters.

"Aren't you going Fluttershy?"

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to be with Mitchell. What's wrong?"

"Well..., I wanted..."

"To be with Mitchell alone today?" The sisters responded together.

"Is this going to be... like a thing now...?"

"Probably, but look," Before Emily could finish, Emilia jumped in.

"Mitchell is going to be here for who knows how long."

Then Emily, "He'll be hanging out with everypony here in Ponyville."

And Emilia, "But if you want to, you'll need to find some alone time with."

You pretty much get what's going on now, "Like say, after tonight's party?"

Fluttershy put a hoof to her chin, and got an idea, "Yeah, I know exactly what to do. Thanks girls," She ran out of the house, but poked her head back through the door not long after, "Um, do either of you know if Mitchell drinks?"

"I don't know if he does." Emilia responded.

"Yeah he does. He's a lightweight though, so he gets drunk easily."

"And what kind of drunk is he?"

"Hm, to be honest, it kind of depends on the alcohol he drinks. But if you want to get the Mitchell you want, I prefer you to have him drink wine. Is that here in Equestria?"

"Yeah, thanks again..." She galloped away towards her friends, a bright, yet mischievous smile on her face.

"How come you didn't tell me Mitchell drank?"

"He only started drinking after our mom died. Actually, I think he quit, but picked it up after our mom died. I remember when I first met him, he would come home drunk a few times. Of course, this was after my mom had a divorce from Mitchell's dad, who is your dad."

"Has he tried to do anything to you while he was drunk."

"No, surprisingly. He would try to, but he would always stop himself before he could even take action. Although, I don't know if he'll do the same with the girls."

"Did we give Fluttershy permission to get our brother drunk?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"What if she brings him home drunk?"

"Then I'm going to sleep at Rarity's for the night. I've heard him have sex way too many times now. First it was his girlfriend, then Rarity, and even in the alternate universe. Jeez, he's a sex maniac when he's forced to be one."

"I-I didn't ask for that information Emily..."

"You were going to anyway."

"Oh never mind that. Your next magic lesson is in about 10 minutes. So go ahead and head to the study."

"Remind me why you're teaching me about magic? It's like I'm your student."

"Like how Twilight is to Princess Celestia?"

"Yeah, but she's not her student anymore. Hell, when I asked Celestia about why she's not her student anymore, her explanation confused me."

"Why?"

"Well, in the show, since she's not her student anymore, Twilight should be an alicorn, but she's not. It just confuses me."

"Well, that is only a show. The show could be different from how they are here. Don't you know that saying?"

"No... what saying?"

"Looks can be deceiving, so don't judge anything by what you see, but through personal experiences. You've spent time with these girls, and you know who they truly are, not by watching them through a screen on your phone or computer, but through your actual experiences with them."

"I..."

"Mitchell is the same way. He may still get confused at their difference in actions sometimes, but he still accepts them for who they are, regardless if they're different from the show."

"I see..., so that explains how they're all so sexually attracted to Mitchell..."

"What?"

"Yeah, don't you see how they all act and talk about him? Hell, I didn't think I've heard AJ lose her accent every time she would talk about Mitchell. I think it's funny since I think about their voice actors and such. Anyway, should we start our lesson?"

"I'm suppose to ask you that, but yeah, let's get started," They started their lesson, but both girls had a few thoughts on their mind. What if Mitchell accidentally impregnates one of the girls? Why did Mitchell say humans were banned from Equestria? Would their off-spring also become a dark being? Is that the reason they were banned from Equestria?


	23. Chapter 23

After the tour around town, Mitchell went back home to find that his two sisters were asleep. Knowing that they wouldn't want to miss the party later that night, he wanted to wake them in his own special way. He didn't know when to go, so he just assumed it was night. He continued watching them sleep until an idea came to mind. He walked into the kitchen, and checked the fridge. There was a lot of whipped cream in it, "Do we really need this much whipped cream?" He then thought about one specific pony, "Pinkie..."

He then took one of the cans of whipped cream, and walked over to his sleeping sisters. A somewhat sinister grin grew on his face as his sisters were sleeping. He shook the can, and went to work. Afterwards, he left his work, and took a nap himself.

-5 hours later-

Mitchell's eyes opened slowly as he saw his sisters standing over him. Both with whipped cream on their faces, "Hey girls, you like my present?"

"We do, and we would like to return the favor!" They both jumped onto Mitchell, and they continued to spray each other with whipped cream.

-30 cans of whipped cream later-

"Ok, I think we've had enough fun," He started whipping the whipped cream off them, and himself until he noticed that the fridge was still full of whipped cream, "I could've swore we went through at least 30 cans of this stuff. Why is it still full?"

Emily walked over, some whipped cream still on her face, and looked inside, "Hey Mitchell, there's a note inside. Well, it's not really a note, more so an arrow," She was right, the piece of paper only had an arrow pointing out the door.

"We should follow it, after we get cleaned up," Mitchell looked at his two sisters who still had whipped cream on their cheeks. He whipped them off with some paper towels on the counter, leaving the two blushing.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I should be asking you that..."

They then said at the same time, "He nearly touched my cheek!" They both looked at each other and chuckled.

"I thought we established that just being his sisters were fine enough."

"Love conquers all is what they say."

"Unless that love is for your sibling."

"Don't I know it. I've had a crush on him for 8 years."

"I've had a crush on him since I was 5. Before we got separated. Why did you think I would want him to sleep next to me all the time."

"I did the same thing, but it's fine when you're young, not when you're my age. Or in your case, 3 years younger than him."

"You're a freshman in high school, right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think that's weird still. Some siblings still sleep together at that age if they're close enough. When it's someone for my age, that's a little different."

"I see..."

"Are you girls not ready yet? Come on, I don't want to miss this party."

-15 minutes later-

"Wow, their are a lot of time jumps."

"Are you picking up fourth wall breaking from Pinkie?"

"It only depends on how you see it."

"Anyway, are you two finished?"

"Yeah, let's get to this party."

They walked towards each arrow that soon lead to the Sugercube Corner. Inside was extremely dark, as if nopony was inside, "Are you sure it's here?"

"It's where the arrows pointed to," Mitchell tested the door, and it was indeed unlocked, "See, it wouldn't be unlocked if it was closed. Let's head on inside," They saw the stairs that led up to Pinkie's room. Earlier, it was off limits for reasons, "You girls sense that?"

"Yup, they're definitely waiting for us. Come on Mitchell, don't keep the party waiting. Go in!" Mitchell took a deep breath and opened the door. Of course, the room was dark, but he could smell a very distinct cotton candy smell. Actually, the smell was right behind him.

"Pinkie-"

"Surprise!" Not only did Pinkie's party cannon go off behind Mitchell, but his sisters tackled him down with a hug, and the others piled on top of him, "Whoa, what's this?" A banner opened above him saying: Mitchell, the best friend anypony could ask for, and the strongest mage in the universe.

"Wait, what?"

Pinkie replied, "This is for you silly..."

Then Twilight, "With how much we've come to know who you are..."

Then Fluttershy, "And how much you've connected to us..."

Then Rainbow Dash, "We wanted...

Then Apple Jack, "Ta make this party...

And lastly, "Divine!"

"Mitchell, you've been a great friend."

"And a great brother."

"To everypony you've ever met. We wanted you to feel appreciated, along with the rest of Ponyville. So enjoy this Mitchell."

Mitchell could do nothing but smile like a weirdo at everything, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Have fun!" Pinkie grabbed Mitchell's arm, and dragged him around her room.

"Pinkie, he has to be introduced to the citizens of Ponyville."

Pinkie stopped in mid air with Mitchell still in her grasp "Oh right. Down you go Mitchell."

"I wasn't even using a levitating spell..."

-Fluttershy's POV-

Alright, Mitchell went off to talk to everypony else, so this will be my time to plan this out properly. I snuck away from the crowd to bring my plan into fruition.

"What are you doing Fluttershy?" I jumped at the sudden voice only to find out that it was Emilia, Mitchell's sister.

"Oh, hi Emilia."

"Trying to get my brother drunk?"

"N-No, o-of course not."

"Fluttershy, Emily and I basically gave you permission to get him drunk. I looked at the wine here in Equestria. They aren't that strong. The wine on Ostracyce is much stronger than Equestria's and Earth's wine combined," She handed me a wine bottle with language I've never seen before, "If you give this to him, he'll be wasted in no time. You might want to wait until the end of the party though, when it dies down. If you do it now, I don't know what he'll do. I've never seen him drunk.

"O-Ok, thanks Emilia."

"No problem," She left me alone with the bottle of wine, and I then hid it so that nopony could find it. This was my chance to spend some alone time with him.

As the party went on, I made sure to pick my moment. I saw him chatting it up with the girls, and for some reason, I felt so angry about it. I don't think this was jealousy because I was... so angry that I would want to kill them. Was I obsessed with Mitchell?

No, that would be crazy. I mean, Mitchell has bought out the most out of me. He's even helped me be a little more assertive without being mean to my friends or strangers. I owe him a lot. I just wish he would at least spend more time with me. When we arrived on Earth, he spent more time with my friends than me. I may be attached to him a little too much. That doesn't matter, the party's almost done.

-Rarity's POV-

What is Fluttershy doing? She looks like a deranged pony right now. Wait, is that a bottle of wine behind her? Just what is this pony trying to do? Wait, she's going to Mitchell. She's trying to get him drunk! For what reason? I need to put a stop to this. Who knows how he is when he's drunk off his mind.

"Here Mitchell, I have some wine, would you like some?"

"Oh wow, this is wine from Ostracyce. I haven't had wine from there in so long. Did my sister get this?"

"Yeah, she said this wine is heavy."

"Yeah, which is exactly why I like it so much. I get so wasted when I drink it," Oh no, he's about to take it, "Wait, I don't want to get drunk in front of you girls. I get weird when I drink wine."

"Weird in what way?"

He paused, does he not want to answer her? Oh don't think I'm eavesdropping on the two, I'm just... actually, yeah, I'm eavesdropping. But what is he going to say, "Weird as in sexually."

Sexually? Oh my, Fluttershy is planning to... not on my watch, "Hello darlings."

"Oh, hey Rares. What's up?" Oh my gosh, his nickname is just amazing. I just get butterflies in my stomach when he says that.

"I'm fine. Oh, what do you have there?"

"It's an awesome wine from Ostracyce. It's extremely strong, but I don't want to drink it because I'm afraid to have what happened to Rarity to happen again."

"Don't worry about me darling. I wouldn't want anything happening to my dear friend Fluttershy."

"Yeah, you're just too innocent Flutters," Guh, her nickname rolls right off the tongue, "This doesn't give you permission to do the same thing again. I just found out you weren't in heat when we did it."

"Um, that's not the point. You should just a drink a little. You wouldn't want to upset 'Flutters' would you?"

"No, I'm going to drink it. Just not at this party."

I took the wine bottle, and poured him a cup, "Come on, not even a sip?"

-Fluttershy's POV-

What is she trying to do? Wait, she's trying to take him for her own. She knew my plan! Well, I'm not going to sit idly by as she does so. Time to get assertive.

"You should Mitchell. If you pass out, I'll be sure to carry you back home."

-Rarity's POV-

She's trying to counter me. Well, not on my watch, "Mitchell, I can carry you with no problem. I can use magic to carry you."

"There's a limit to how much you can pick up though. The max is about 68 kilos, depending on your size. I say yoi carry about 58."

"How much do you weigh? And please say it in Equestrian."

"145, all this extra muscle gives me more mass."

Damn it, he's good. Oh gosh, I did not mean to swear. That was so unladylike of me. Please forgive me. Anyway, I need to find another way to get to him...

-Fluttershy's POV-

I've never picked up anything more than 100 poinds, and neither has Rarity, so this was a good thing for Rarity to ask. Even so, I need to find a way to ask him properly.

He needs to get drunk soon. The party is almost over...

-Emily's POV-

This is getting bad. Watching them attempt to get Mitchell to drink is hard to watch. Let's see if we can help them, "Oh Mitchell!"

He turned towards me as I was waving a small shot glass. If I can convince him to a drinking contest, then he might just do it.

"How about a drinking contest? Me versus you."

He theb stared at me with a 'really face', "You're too young to drink."

No! He pulled the 'I was too young' card!

-Emilia's POV-

This is just sad to watch. Watch this everyone, "Look, I heard this was your favorite brand from Ostracyce. Spring Bear."

"No way, isn't this brand expensive though?"

"Not when your best friend is the maker of it. She gave me a bottle for my trip here, but she forgot that I don't drink. Come on try it. I know it's a little over aged, but you can't tell. H  
The only difference is that it'll be really strong. But hey, it's your party, so you can do what you want."

"Hm, yeah, you're right. Alright, give me that shot glass Emily. Let's see how far I can go."

-Fluttershy's, Rarity's and Emily's POV-

 _WHAT!_

-Emilia's POV-

And that's how you do it everyone.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Based on the events of the previous chapter' you already know what's about to happen. So brace yourselves. Or grab some tissues if words turn you on.(I can't blame you. Sometimes they're pretty hot. These words aren't though.)_

An hour after the party, Mitchell had finished the entire bottle on his own, and he was face first on the floor.Both Rarity and Fluttershy looked at each other as they both picked rushed to pick hin up.

"Um, would you two like any help?" Twilight asked as they attempted to lift him from the ground.

"No, _I'm_ fine. _I_ can handle Mitchell just fine," Rarity responded as she attempted to lift him with her magic.

" _I_ got this. _I'm_ pretty sure he won't be that hard to lift," Fluttershy also said in response.

"Uh...,"

They then both said in unison, _"I will be fine!"_ They started to drag Mitchell towards his house, leaving their friends confused. Well, all but Mitchell's sisters.

"Man, now I have to sleep in the house. Sis, do you know any sound canceling spells?"

"Sis?"

"Well, you're Mitchell's sister, and you've helped me learn more about magic. You're like a big sister to me."

"And to think, you hated me a month ago, and now you're thinking of me as your big sister. It's actually... kind of touching."

"Oh shut up. I've always wanted a big sister and brother. But I never expected to fall in love with my brother, and have all this competition for him," They all chuckled at Emily's comment until she said, "He does have a favorite, and I know who it is."

They all froze as she mentioned that, and they all surrounded Emily yelling, "WHO IS IT!"

"I can't tell you. All of you would be mad if told you. I can give you a hint though. She's not here right now," They all slumped down, knowing that it's neither of them.

"And to think, I thought he liked my intelligence..."

"And I thought I won him over with my amazing skills...

"And ta think, Ah' could've swore mah work ethic won him over..."

They all slumped over in defeat at the mention of this information, "Don't get so mad though. I'm pretty sure he loves all of you though. I'll also give you another hint. A part of her body, is purple."

Twilight somewhat looked up, but then looked back down again.

-Twilight's POV-

I spent so much time with him though. I thought we had built an everlasting bond. Wait, just because he has a favorite, doesn't mean he doesn't want to be mine. That sounds a little creepy, but you know, a mare can dream, right? Even so, I'm going to spend some quality time with him tomorrow. After hearing that he had sex with Rarity... I just couldn't bear the thought. I was even more disappointed when he had sex even before met us.

After all the time I spent with him, he never mentioned it. Oh whatever, I sort of want to make sure he doesn't wake up with a hangover tomorrow. I don't know if they're different from us about hangovers, but I'll just assume it's the worst. I'll go make some medicine from his world right quick, and some water.

-Third Person POV-

Emilia and Emily helped them carry Mitchell back home, but he continuously attempted to grope them when they carried him.

 _"Man, Emily wasn't wrong about him being sexually active when he drinks wine. I don't know, it's kind of cute when he does this..."_

Once they set him on the bed, Emily walked out saying, "Alright, do what you need to him. I'll be in the other room trying to block out the sound."

Emilia soon followed saying, "Don't make any babies please. I'm about to be an aunt when we find Mitchell's kid, so please don't make more work for me."

" _I_ don't know. A cute kid for me would be divine."

" _I_ won't make a kid. Because I at least care about his girlfriend."

A spark flashed between them, causing Emilia to chuckle nervously as she let them, "Do they really love our brother so much to the point of glaring that hard at each other?"

"What can you do?"

"I think this may be a bad sign."

"How so?"

"What if they slowly break apart because of him? Would they create the Element of Disharmony?"

"No, I doubt that he would break them apart to that point. Besides, the only way that could happen if The Sirens would make a return, but they were destroyed-."

"In the show, not in this universe. I don't know. This love rivalry between the girls is just going to get to worse now that they know about who his favorite pony is."

"I kind of stirred up the hive doing that, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll go do that noise cancelling spell so you don't have to hear them."

"That would be nice, thanks big sis..."

"No problem Emily." They went off, leaving them to do their bidding.

"Hey, I forgot to tell them that he doesn't stay drunk for a long time. Oh well."

"They'll figure it out soon enough."

Meanwhile, the girls were ready to take off Mitchell's clothes when he became sober, "What the hell?"

They both hopped back at his sudden change in behavior, "You're sober already?"

"I don't stay drunk for that long. Is that why you two tried so hard to get me drunk on wine?" They both nodded as he chuckled. He patted the space beside him as he smiled at them, "Girls, I don't know if having sex with any of you, and potentially impregnating you is a good thing. You might harbor a weird cross breed, and you might also harbor the next Dark Mage. This is why I'm so reluctant when it comes to having sex with anyone or anypony. Well, unless I don't have a choice. Listen, I can't keep doing this. I'll allow it this time, but you girls need to control yourselves."

They both kissed Mitchell on the cheek as they hugged him, "Mitchell..."

"We understand where you're coming from..."

"It's just hard to not fall in love with someone handsome like you. You're just so adorable Mitchell. _We_ could just eat you up," Without wasting anymore time, they went to work on Mitchell.

Mitchell thought he prepared himself with this rush of pleasure, but he never expected this. They licked up and down his shaft, deepthroating him, and licking his balls.

 _"What the hell? I never knew this would feel so good._ _It's like I'm in heaven..."_

Without being able control himself, he came almost instantly. Fluttershy backed up, but Rarity stayed put as she opened her mouth too catch all the cum that came out of Mitchell.

"Is this sperm?"

"Yes. Though it may taste weird at first, but you get used to it."

"Rares, I came in your mouth once when we had sex that one time. Are meaning to tell me that you enjoyed it then?"

"Of course, I did swallow it all."

"Wow, I thought you swallowed just to impress me. It took my girlfriend 4 times before she could get used to the taste before she started to swallow."

"Does that-."

"That doesn't make you better than her. Anyway, let's get you wet Flutters."

"Oh, we should have her watch us first before herself. She'll need to watch some experienced young lads like ourselves perform this task."

"Now I don't-"

"I can do it! Come on Mitchell!"

She positioned herself underneath Mitchell, a heavy shade of red filled her cheeks. Her back against the bed, she shuttered as Mitchell rubbed her vagina, "Well, you're wet enough. We can stay now. Just tell me if it hurts too much, just tell me. I'll start off slow for you..."

 _"I hope this feels as good as it looked on those websites I saw when we were on Earth. I-."_

Her eyes widened as she felt her hymen break. She didn't feel any pain at all really. She felt the best sensation in her whole life.

 _"Oh... my... goodness. Thisisthebestfeelingintheentireworld!"_

"Does it hurt Flutters?"

"Of course not, rough me up Mitchell! Rough me up real good!"

"If you say so...," Mitchell's thrusting picked up speed and intensity. Fluttershy moaned the entire time. Meanwhile, Rarity watched on in jealousy.

She moved towards them, and went up to Mitchell, "Please Mitchell...," She kissed Mitchell in the lips, and the battle for dominance began.  
Their tongues went back and forth as they battled for dominance.

Mitchell easily won as Rarity melted instantly. They moved apart to catch their breath. They looked at each other, both gasping for breath.

"Just a sec, I have an idea," Mitchell took Rarity, and set her on top of Fluttershy, "Now I can do the both of you at the same time. You've been left out Rares. Let me start on you this time."

"Oh please doooo!" Before she could finish her sentence, he penetrated her already moist vagina. Rarity moaned with pleasure, much more than the last they did it.

"Man, you squeezing me tight Rares. I may cum in you before I get a chance to go back in Flutters. Here," He pulled out of Rarity, and gave himself some time to recover. He then positioned his dick in front of Fluttershy's vagina, and rushed it in.

Fluttershy squeeled in estacy as he continued to thrust inside her. Surprisingly, she started to squeeze as well.

"What is up with you two? You're squeezing me so much..."

"Mitchell darling, please make feel good too," Mitchell smirked as he took his thumb, and slowly inserted it into her ass, "Mitchell! Nothing is suppose to go in there. It's dirty!"

"Oh hush up, you know it feels good. Just give in to it," Rarity soon started to moan lightly as Mitchell pushed his thumb in and out repeatedly.

They went on for hours. Fuckong, resting and right back to fucking. Mitchell tried his best not to cum in them, but he couldn't stop himself in time. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms after they finished off.

Rarity and Fluttershy looked at each other as they hoof bumped each other. They then slowly went to sleep. Both with a bright smile.

Meanwhile, Twilight stayed outside, invisible to everypony else as she was wet down below. She had watched that entire ordeal, and she couldn't help but clop to it. She slowly got up and moved towards her house.

After getting settled in bed, she couldn't help but remember Mitchell and her friends, _"That's final, I'm officially going to confess to him. I don't care about his girlfriend, or who is favorite is. He's going to be mine!"_


	25. Chapter 25

That following morning, Mitchell woke up to see Fluttershy and Rarity both sleeping in the same bed as him, _"What the hell happened last night?"_

Everything came to his mind: He had sex with the both of them. He saw that their pussies were still dripping, _"So I took Flutters virginity, and had sex with Rares again. Oh well, wasn't as crazy as my time in the Equestria Girls universe. I kind of miss Sunset and the others..."_

As he was in his thoughts, he heard a light knock in his door, and he maneuvered his way around the girls. Luckily, they weren't really clinging to him. He quietly moved towards the door, and opened it. It was Twilight.

"Hey Twi, what's up?"

"Mitchell, you aren't wearing pants..., or any undergarments."

"Right... just a sec..."

Mitchell closed the door, and opened just as fast as he opened it. He was now wearing shorts, "Alright, now what's the problem?"

"I need you to... you know... hand out with... me today..."

"Ok? Why are you being shy about it?"

"I-I'm not being shy about it..."

"Yeah you are Twilight. Twi, what's up with you? You've been weird ever since I came back to Equestria. Are you actually jealous of the amount of time I spend with the others. I mean, I only spend most of my time with Rarity. I know we spent a lot of time when we were on Earth, but I think it's time for me to spend time with the others."

Twilight grew a frown on her face, "Are you breaking up with me Mitchell?! What did I do to deserve this. Please give me a second chance Mitchell!"

"Twi, we never dated. You sound sort of like we've been dating for years, and I was breaking up with you..."

"Oh..."

"Look, I think you're an awesome mare. You know quite a bit about magic, you were the first one that I clicked with..., and you're actually pretty cute, but-."

Twilight instantly blushed as Mitchell said she was cute, "Y-You think I-I'm... cute?!"

"Yeah, I think there's some type of quirkiness with you that makes you cute. If you think about it, if there was a human version of you, I would've dated you."

She was about to blush again until she started to think about the human version of herself, "Wait, you did meet the human version of myself. Did you...?"

"Oh right, that Twilight. Yeah, I did..."

"Mitchell!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't really say anything. She was just... so adorable. When she asked me, it was just... so adorable that I couldn't resist."

"Then if I asked you... would you be willing to?"

"I mean, I won't deny that I won't, but after what happened last night, I'm kind of drained. So I think I could just hang out. I thought that I could hang out with one of you. So how about it Twi; would you like to hang out for a little bit?"

"I would love to! That's why I was here in the first place!"

"Great, let me get ready, and we'll go hang out. Come inside, make yourself comfortable," She followed him in as she just stood around looming at everything.

"What are you doing standing. Have a seat somewhere. I have to take a shower and such."

"Oh uh... Ok..."

"Just sit tight. I won't go anywhere."

-20 minutes later-

"Alright Twi, you ready to get going?"

"Yes-," Twilight stopped as she looked at Mitchell.

"Do I look nice?"

"Amazing..."

"Thanks, it's what Rarity gave me when we went on our little tour yesterday. I didn't think she found out my size and everything just from having sex with me once. They fit extremely well."

"They sure do..."

"Anyway, I heard Emilia was going to teach you about some magic, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna teach you some more magic. Come on, let's get going," She nodded as she followed Mitchell out the house.

"Well, what else should I know? Your sister taught us so much about it over the last month."

"Did she say you could learn every magic, including ones that are from each dimension?"

"Wait what?"

"Yup, it's different when it's humans though. Since all of an alicorn or unicorn's magic is transmitted through their horn, they can learn more spells than humans. You already know that humans have a limit to how much magic can be used, but ponies..."

"Can use as much as they would like. I see..."

"Exactly, you could learn any type of magic there is to know. With one exception," Mitchell paused, much to Twilight's discomfort.

"And that would be...?"

"How about we talk somewhere nopony can hear us," She nodded as Mitchell looked around. He then remembered that Celestia made an underground armory/study for him whenever he needed it, "Follow me, I know where we can go."

Mitchell looked around before he closed his eyes. His hand started to glow a bright, blue aura as an opening appeared before him.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't use mag-!" Mitchell convered her snout as he looked around again.

"Be quiet. Nopony else should know about this place. I'll show you only because this place could be useful for you to learn magic. Even if you feel like it, you can learn about the weapons my sister created for me. Come on, get inside."

He rushed her inside. He scanned the area once more before walking inside. Little did he know, a certain pink pony watched on from a distance. A balloon slowly rising up behind them.

"Alright, sit tight while I find this book. Just a sec...," He fiddled with each book in his study. It was until Twilight saw a large book in a language she had never seen before.

"Is that it?" Mitchell looked at the table she was at, and nodded.

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks Twi."

"No problem, I have a knack for this type of thing. I do live in a library. Anyway, what language is that?"

"It's called Gregorian. It's from one of the 5 magical dimensions."

"Are you fluent in it?"

"Yeah, give me a sec. Let me think of a sentence...," He thought hard to the first sentence he learned in Gregorian, "I got it. Ih ij gekc niye ho peeh cou. Pc nape ij Pihytell.(Translation: It is very nice to meet you. My name is Mitchell.)

"Wow, I can assume that was a greeting, correct?"

"Yes, nice intuition Twi. I'll teach you the language, and all the other ones I know soon. First off, let me tell you that once exception I talked about."

Mitchell opened the book, flipping through each page, he stopped on a page that had a picture of an alicorn, "In order for a unicorn to learn any type of magic; is for them to be an alicorn."

"But I..."

"Before you say anything, I know a spell that can change you into an alicorn. Although, it brings me to one question: Why aren't you an alicorn now?

"Because I haven't-."

"Don't tell me the same bullshit Princess Celestia told me. That can't be the reason you're not an alicorn. You have a large understanding of friendship and magic. I mean, you've helped me, a random species you've never seen before, learning your species. I have to admit, you..."

"Mitchell?"

"Look, I want you to understand that I'm dangerous to Ponyville, hell, even all of Equestria. Yet, all of you still think of me as a friend. Even after knowing that I could end all life if I wanted to... that's true friendship..."

"I see what you mean, but there's much more to being an alicorn."

"I know it's just... not only is being the Dark Mage dangerous for all of you, It's also dangerous for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Once I harness all 5 Elements of Darkness, I'll lose all self-control, and I will no longer be the Mitchell all of you know now. Which brings me to one more point..."

Mitchell paused again, "And that is...?"

"The only way for the Element of Disharmony to manifest, is if the Elements of Harmony... are no longer the Elements of Harmony."

"What do you mean?"

"It means what it means. Once you and your friends stop seeing eye to eye, and have a fall out... well... everything else speaks for itself..."

"Mitchell, I doubt that would happen. Actually, that'll never happen."

"I know, and you said this yourself: _Friendship isn't always easy. But it's definitely worth fighting for._ But I know with how Fluttershy and Rarity were last night, it'll soon move to the rest of you. I feel like I'll soon tear all of you apart, but I don't want to abandoned all of you because of something trivial..."

"Mitchell, we don't plan to take it that far. I promise..."

"Dont make a promise that you probably won't keep. I know you mean it, but... I just cant believe it. My trust has been broken before, and I don't want it to happen again..."

"Wait, has someone broken a promise with you before?" Mitchell nodded his head as he looked towards one of his bookcases. He stood up and pushed the bookshelf out the way. Inside was a display case that had what seemed to be a charred amulet, "What's that?"

"This is a charm... my first love gave to me..."


	26. Chapter 26

_The memory is so fresh in my memory. As if it was yesterday..._

-10 years ago-

 _My father trusted me once more to attend school again. It was a local community college that my father was once a teacher at. I only attended it after a few months, but_ _I_ _met someone that... was my first love._

 _Her name was Seraphim Fire. I called her Sera, at her request. She was a trouble maker, but she was a powerful mage._ _Although_ _, due to her bad behavior she was never promoted before she graduated._

"Mitchell, look at this new spell I learned. I need to know if I'm doing it right."

 _The spell was called Projection of Madness. It's a lethal spell that's to be used as an interrogation method, but it was slowly abandoned due to it being inhumane._

"Sera, are you sure you want to learn this spell. Any spell that's physically or mentally lethal when you're not a level 4 Mage or higher."

 _On Earth, magic users were separated into different levels. I was a level 7 Mage, 3 from being a level 10, the highest a human can be._

"Come on, I'm a level 3. You know I should be on your level right now."

 _Was this person... smart?_

 _Well, yes and no_. _If anything, she kind of_ _acted_ _like Dashie, but we made a decision to marry after we finish college._

 _What stopped it from happening_ _?_

 _A mistake on my end... this is what_ _I_ _meant about a promise being broken. She used the spell successfully, much to my surprise._

"Alright Sera, don't go doing anything stupid with that spell."

Sera turned away from Mitchell, a sinister smile on her face. A smile for which Mitchell caught a glimpse of.

"I know why you learned that spell. You want revenge on Blaze."

 _Blaze was a girl who bullied Sera when she was in high school. She went as far as to follow her to the same college, and continue the torment. She soon found out about me, and soon developed a creepy crush on me._

 _Creepy? How so?_

 _Well, she would continually attempt to seducer me, and stalk me everyday. She would openly flirt with me in front of Sera. I never liked the girl, and once she found out I was dating Sera... the tormenting got worse. So bad, that Sera was attacked on the way back to our apartment. Of course I was mad, but I didn't want to get arrested for aggravated assault. But Sera..._

 _Took matters into her own hands..._

 _Precisely..._

"Remember, I promised that I wouldn't do anything bad to anyone with this spell. I just want to increase my arsenal to enlist."

 _She wanted to enlist for the Magical Vanguard. If_ _I_ _said this would you believe me?_

What is it?

 _I wanted to enlist into the Magical Vanguard. After hearing about the Magical Vanguard from my friend, I wanted to kill them in order to create a peaceful universe for everyone and everypony. I'll only realized my mistake last year._

Well, what did she do?

 _She wanted to torture with the spell. Projection of Madness is suppose to show the victim their worst fears and nightmares. She soon took the spell too far. She_ _tried_ _to perform the spell inconspicuously, but she then performed the spell right in our own household. You know who she performed it on?_

Afraid to ask, Twilight nodded.

Who?

 _Her own mother, for making her the way she was. Her mother had nothing to do with how she was. Sera never used to be how she was. She used to be a top student, and was expected to be a level 7 Mage when she graduated, but she changed during her last year. She wanted to start living her life on the edge because she wanted to release the lock on her life._

 _Her mother cared for her, she wasn't the reason her life want how she wanted it to be. Her father left her right before her last year. This really destroyed her mental state, and that's she started acting like a hooligan._

Did you at least stop her?

 _I was too late... her mother had already... last her mind. I knew what_ _I_ _had to do. I had to... subdue her._

In what way? Arrest her?

-Present Day-

"What do you think Twilight! I killed her! And that amulet is all that was left of her!"

"Mitchell, I didn't-."

"I know you didn't mean to, but nopony ever does! It doesn't matter what happens, nobody or pony ever means to!" Mitchell's body began to be surrounded by a black and purple aura.

"Mitchell, what's going on!"

"That's the Dark Element Rage!" Twilight turned around to see Pinkie standing on the stairs.

"Pinkie, how did you find this place?"

"Oh well, short story long: IdecidedtovisitMitchellafterthrpartybecauseIknewhehaddrunkthatwholebottleofwinesoIwasgoingtovisithim-."

"Pinkie, make the short story short!"

"Oh, I saw you two enter through that passage way. And the opening was still open."

"Oh geez, but what did you say earlier?"

"It's the Dark Element Rage. I heard the story, and now he's angry at himself for what he did. He needs somepony to calm him down. Twilight, I closed the passage way, so the Magical Vanguard won't pick this dark magic up. What I want you to do... is kiss him on the lips!"

"What!"

"Just do it!"

Twilight looked at Mitchell as a large vortex formed around him, "I'll do it!" She jumped towards him, and placed her lips on his. It was an awkward kiss, but it wasn't the kiss he needed.

"Come on Twilight! Not like that, like this!" Pinkie shoved Twilight out the way, and gave him a big, sloppy, French kiss, much to Twilight's amazement.

Mitchell soon returned back normal, and landed back on the ground. Pinkie slowly laid him on the ground, and gave him a light peck on the head.

"Pinkie... that didn't seem like you..."

"It's because he's my friend. I can't act like a fool when dealing with Mitchell. He is the Dark Mage Twilight."

"One more question, how did you know that was the Element of Rage?"

"Well, remember when Emilia told us each sign of the Elements of Darkness? Well, I remembered that he needed to remember a memory that made him angry. Once I heard him tell his story about Sera, I knew it would trigger him."

"I forgot about that..."

"Twilight, I think Mitchell has ruined your understanding of magic, and memory. Maybe somepony should refresh your memory."

"Well, Mitchell-."

"Was going to teach you more about magic? I know. I was spying on the two of you for a while."

"Oh..."

"Come on, let's take a look around while he's out. He won't be out for long."

"Ok..., but are you sure this is ok?"

"Of course it is silly. Plus, it gives us a chance to end this chapter!"

"Pinkie, this isn't a journal entry..."

"I know..."

"Then what are you-."

"Shh, don't think about it too much. I've been wanting to see his armory for a long time," Pinkie trotted towards his armory. Twilight watched on in fear.

"Don't break anything Pinkie!"

"I won't!"


	27. Chapter 27

Mitchell soon woke up to find Twilight beside him, and Pinkie jumping around the armory, "Hey Pinkie, calm down. Don't touch any of those, I don't even know what most of those do."

"You're awake Mitchell!" Pinkie then tackled him for a hug. A hug that had the strength of a thousand ogres, " -."

"Pinkie, we talked about that."

"She's excited to know you're still okay Mitchell."

"What happened exactly? The last thing I remember was telling you about my first love."

"Well..."

"You went crazy!"

"Oh..."

"Pinkie..."

"What? I had to tell him now before you took too long to tell him."

"What ever..."

"Look, I get angry when I tell that story. I don't plan to tell that story again, so if I'm ever forced to tell that story again... then I can trust Twi to tell it for me..."

"But Mitchell... won't you get mad listening to it?"

"I..."

"Look Mitchell, I know you feel bad about it, but Rarity told us about the three key points you worked on."

"Strength. Courage. Wisdom..."

"Exactly, those are good points to work on, and you've done it well. If you let this story beat you, then your three points will be all for nothing."

"I know..."

"Now, go stop Pinkie from firing your weapons."

"Pinkie...," Twilight smiled as Mitchell stood over Pinkie, "Let me show you how to use these weapons."

"What?! Mitchell!"

"What? There shouldn't be anything wrong teaching all of you combat. The Magical Vanguard is nothing to joke about. There power knows no bound, which is why they're hand chosen to capture me. They know my power, and they know the power they need to take me out. Which is why the Hellfire Brigade will be called once they find and confirm my location. With this much power being thrown at us, I need to show you girls all of their weaknesses, and how to combat them."

"But Mitchell..."

"Now that I know that I have 2 of the 6 Elements of Darkness, then it's only a matter of time before they catch me."

"Mitchell, you talked about different types of dimensions, and that there are over thousands of dimensions, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, Emilia told us about lost dimensions, but what happened to those dimensions that gave them that title?"

"I guess she didn't get into that. It's kind of classified, but I suppose you can know."

Pinkie then jumped behind him, and started hopping around like usual, "I wanna know too!"

"Alright, sit down, and I'll explain," Pinkie nodded as she slowly floated back down onto the ground, "Well, there were more than 5 magical dimensions. In fact, there were 10 magical dimensions, but they were destroyed one by one by a demonic being known as: Focmor."

"A Focmor?"

"Not a Focmor. The Focmor. He's a half man, half eagle demonic cross breed that is the leader of a demonic army. He stormed through those 5 lost dimensions, and destroyed them all. The Magical Vanguard took him down, but not without any casualties. The only survivors from those attacks were relocated around the 5 remaining magical dimensions. Focmor's body was turned to stone, and placed only where the Magical Vanguard would know."

"Wait, only the Magical Vanguard know where the body is hidden?"

"Yes, and the remnants of Focmor's army are continuously searching for his body. His army is dangerous, but they won't ever come here. They dislike Equestria so much, they won't step foot in this dimension. However, that doesn't mean we can let our guard down. Look, after what happened a month ago, all of you need to be ready for anything thrown your way."

"But Mitchell, Celestia has been dealing off with inside spies in the Magical Vanguard, so she's handling this."

"She's doing the same thing my father did. Soon, she'll give into the stress, and lose her mind. This isn't safe for her. Especially when she's the ruler of Equestria. Actually, co-ruler, excuse me."

"Don't worry Mitchell, as much as I would like to be prepared myself, I would like you to relax. You've been through so much here in Equestria, and you've only been awake for about 1/8 of that."

"I know, and that's pretty awesome. However, I'm still worried about the safety of Equestria. The two of you already know that I can't return to Earth at the moment since I have no home there, but here, this is the only home that I have left."

"Mitchell..."

"L-Look, I know I said this was a chance for me to finally relax, but that's for me. All of you don't know what's in store when the Magical Brigade send in the Hellfire Brigade. I swear, I like the 'Hellfire' part, but adding the 'Brigade' after it is just stupid. It makes it less intimidating. They should just change it all together to give it a better ring."

"Mitchell..."

"What? I'm serious about."

"Don't worry about it Twilight. This'll take his mind of the problem at hand. We should do this more often when he brings up the Magical Vanguard, or other problems."

"You're right. In fact, Mitchell!"

"Yeah?"

"Emily told us you had a favorite, and she gave us a little hint."

"And?"

"Who is it?! Is it Rarity?!"

"Hehe, I knew one of you would guess that, but no."

"Oh, is it me?!" Pinkie asked as she grabbed Mitchell's cheeks, moving them around, much to his discomfort.

"No, it's actually someone I haven't seen yet. If this was still like the show, I would've seen her by now," That last part, he said under his breath.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing, let's just see if I can teach the two of you some magic. Well, not Pinkie, but you can learn about how the magic I'll teach Twi."

"Okie dokie lokie!"

"Alright, let's get started," Mitchell floated over 100 books onto the table in front of them, and Twilight looked at all of them in shock, "It's not much, nor is this all of it, but you know, this will be easy for us to complete today."

"Wait, am I going to learn to use all this magic today?"

"No, that's for tomorrow. Right now, we're going to learn the fundamentals."

"..."

"Come on, let's get to learning," They started a long day of going through the process and fundamentals of magic. This is all that happened, after he woke up from his short magical coma.

* * *

A/N: I haven't really updated much since last week because I was on vacation the last other week, and tried too hard to update while I was trying to have fun. However, on the second to last day, I got sick... like really sick. Apparently, I had a virus from something while on vacation. It was extremely horrible, and I couldn't do anything. However, when I got home, I tried my best to update this story. Now, it's kind of rushed a little, but I'm getting out to all of you some good info for a sequel that I'm somewhat planning, but may not release. I don't know, I started thinking about this sequel for a while, but I may wait a bit after finishing this story before uploading it.

Anyway, I'm going to rest for a day or two more, and I'll get back onto this story. Thanks for reading everypony!


	28. Chapter 28

After 2 weeks had passed, Mitchell had been cooped up in his study. Much to all his friends' worry. Even his sisters were worried about this.

"Oh, why must he work all the time like this?" Rarity asked as she stared at the entrance to his study.

"Mitchell has done this before, so this isn't much for him. Maybe this why Celestia had two separate studies created for this specific reason. However, Mitchell needs some sunlight every now and then."

"Emily is right. If Mitchell stays all cooped up in there, he'll lose all sense of reality."

"Then let's go get him."

"Wait, we can't just waltzing in there, right?"

"Of course we can, we just... uh..."

"This is the reason we can't get in there. Only Mitchell and Princess Celestia can open the door to his study, and the princess still hasn't returned from her trip, so that's one option gone to down the drain...," Just as Emilia said that, the door for his study opened, and Mitchell stepped out. He didn't look like how he was 2 weeks ago.

"Can a human really change that much over the course of two weeks?" Rarity asked as she stared in shock of Mitchell's appearance change.

Mitchell's hair had gotten longer and messier, he had grown a nasty 5 o'clock shadow, and he looked like he was surviving off coffee alone.

"Well, it depends on what you do. Mitchell, what did you do down there?"

"Oh nothing, just study everything the Magical Vanguard has ever done 4 times over, and I'm only getting out to get more coffee. I ran out of the supply Celestia gave me."

"Mitchell, you need a real break. You're stressing yourself out to much over this." Twilight said as she shot a magic bolt at Mitchell's face, cleaning it up.

"I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to worry about me. I've done this before, and this isn't even as worse as before. Emily can confirm that for me."

"He's right. He has done worse. He once didn't leave his study back on Earth for nearly 4 months, and yet, his room remained clean and he didn't smell. It was weird," Emily moved up to Mitchell and sniffed him, and nearly trembled from the decent smell, "Yup, he smells extremely wonderful. So he's fine. But still, you need a break, and we decided that-."

"We would take you to Manehattan," Emilia interrupted, earning a glare from Emily, "What?"

"You always get a way to steal my thunder..."

"Oh well."

"Look, I appreciate this offer, but I don't think I should go to Manehattan..."

They all yelled _, "Why not?!"_

"Well, I'm not one that likes big cities. Plus, I'm not really the social type..."

"Now that is a lie and a half. That isn't right. You used to leave the house all the time to party and drink before Mom died."

"Yeah, but after that, I became sort of socially awkward."

"How so?"

"Well, I just... started to dislike social interaction. The only time I left the house, is when I would go grocery shopping, or to deliver my potions. Other than that, I never really left the house, nor have I ever gone to a big city."

"Well, now is a good time as any."

"Rarity, I just said that-."

"Um, Mitchell, if you would... just go on the trip. I-I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I think you should..."

"But..."

"Oh come on Mitchell, quit being a sour butt!" Rainbow Dash said as she lifted him into the air.

"Am I really that light?"

"Come on Mitchell, this is coming from me," Emilia looked at him as he was in the air, "I think you should take a break from all this. You need to save your energy when the battle does come. It's good to know your enemy, but there's no point in knowing your enemy if you can't even face them."

"Alright, I'll go, just let me get ready and such. The reason I smell nice right now is because I drank a potion that hides my actual odor. So I'll see all of you in about 15 or so minutes."

-15 or so minutes later-

"Alright, I should be good to go. How long will we be in Manehattan?"

"A week."

"A whole week? Uh, just a sec," Mitchell ran out the house, leaving the girls behind in confusion. He was gone for about another 5 minutes before he came back into the house.

"What did you get?"

"It's something I made while in my study. I don't have a name for it, but it's for carrying my weapons and equipment. I packed my new loadout, and since we're going to be in the city for a week, I packed my melee vest just to be sure."

"Why are you packing all of that?"

"Protection?"

"We won't be needing any of that, so put that back. Does it even work."

"Well, it only works to where I have to put everything on one by one. I'm still working out some kinks. However, I am packing one of my handguns right on my hip," Mitchell lifted his shirt to reveal his handgun holstered on his belt, "You may not know it, but there's these people called Dimension Hoppers."

"Dimension Hoppers?"

"It's not entitled to just humans, but they're a group of magic users that hop from dimension to dimension, and cause havoc. Don't ask how I know about them, but a place like Equestria is like a picnic for them. They're main place of attack: Manehattan."

"Since the city is a big vacation spot for ponies..."

"Exactly, so if we run into any of them, and they try to do anything to hurt any of you, then I'll definitely stop them."

"Mitchell, I doubt that we would run into any Dimension Hoppers during our time in Manehattan, so don't worry about it."

"I don't think so. You 6 are well known in other dimensions for reasons. You lot have a lot of power for your dimension. Most Dimension Hoppers are power hungry mages, and they know the power all of you possess. You lot are a prime target for Dimension Hoppers. Once they know you're in Manehattan, they'll attempt to capture you so that they can absorb your power."

"I think capturing us would be a daunting task for anyone."

"I wouldn't say that...," Mitchell mumbled.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing, but we need to be careful when we have this vacation. I don't want all of you to lose your powers."

"Hold on a second, you said powers, right?" Twilight questioned.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you know only Rarity and I are able to use magic, right?"

"Yeah I know, but there's something much more about the 6 of you that's too complicated to explain. Right now, you'll just have to trust me when I say that all of you harness a certain type of power that's stronger than anypony or anyone has ever seen."

"Ok...?"

"Just trust me when I say Dimension Hoppers are a dangerous bunch when they outnumber you."

"Have they ever taken you down?"

"Of course not, they're not that strong. But they're strong and smart enough to burn you out."

"Alright..."

"Well, I told you the danger of going there, but shall we get going anyway? I already have my weapons on standby, so you don't have to worry about anything."

They didn't respond to what he said, they only looked at each other. This even continued on the train to Manehattan. They all had worried looks on their faces. Was Mitchell right about these Dimension Hoppers?

Meanwhile, his sisters began to question him, "Mitchell, you knew an awful lot about Dimension Hoppers. I knew some of stuff you said, but I didn't know they would actually target places and people just to cause havoc or to take their powers. That's..."

"Well..."

"Yeah big bro, some of the guys at my school were Dimension Hoppers, but I didn't know that's what it was about. How did you know all of that?"

"Well, I did spend a lot of time in my study."

"No, it's something much more. Most of that information wasn't even in any books about them. Why and how do you know so much about them?"

Mitchell fell silent as he looked out the window of the train, "I can tell you, just don't let the girls know."

"Alright?"

"Well, I used to be a part of the Dimension Hoppers."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, but I never went to Equestria. I mostly attacked Ostracyce or Ojothas. Just the poor villages."

"Wait, my village was poor, and it was attacked 10 years earlier. When were you in the Dimension Hopper group?"

"I don't really remember, but I was a part of them 10 years ago."

"Were you part of the group that attacked my village?"

"I don't remember. We attacked a lot of villages."

"The village was in the most southern part of Ostracyce."

"Hold on... you mean... Mossbay?"

Emilia eyes widened as she looked away from Mitchell, "Do you know how many people were killed in that attack?"

"The captain of that assault told me that over half of the village was killed in the actual attack, but he didn't say anything about the aftermath."

"My entire village was wiped out, and I was the only one to survive."

"I..."

"What went through your mind when you joined them?"

"I don't know. I needed to let out the anger that was in me. The anger that I built up over the beatings my father gave me. They offered me this, and without thinking, I took up the offer."

"Do you know how many people I cared for died in that attack? Actually, scratch that, I cared for everyone in that village. All the kids, the elderly, even the lady that took me in after the incident when we were little."

"Look, how was I suppose to know you were in that village?"

"I could've died in that village attack!"

"And I didn't know you were in there!"

The two siblings stood face to face, a bright flame in both of there eyes. Emily, tried to detest the situation, "Hey, let's calm down a little. Tensions are high, and we should just relax until we get to Manehattan..."

"Emily is right, we should relax. This is a vacation."

"I'd rather not spend my vacation from a cold-blooded killer."

"Really? You know that I'm different now."

"Different? How so? If my memory serves me right, you could've killed us a month ago when you lost control."

"That wasn't me. I couldn't control myself."

"You allowed yourself to lose control. That situation was entirely your fault."

"Emilia, just let it go. That was 10 years ago. Again, I didn't know you were in that village."

"Of course you didn't..."

"Look, I didn't even know if you were even still alive," Emilia didn't respond to anything as she just stood up, and walked off, "Where are you going now?"

"Somewhere that's not here," Emilia walked past Rarity who heard the commotion from earlier.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important. Just some... family troubles..."

"Sibling quarrel?"

"You could say that..."

"Oh, don't worry about it Mitchell darling. Soon, you two will be loving each other just as you were just a few minutes ago."

"I hope so..."

Once they arrived in Manehattan, Mitchell attempted to talk to Emilia, but to no avail, she still ignored him, _"I didn't think this would make her that mad. Well, I guess the destruction we caused in the village would be hard to forget. I could understand why she would feel that way. Damn it, I already feel bad about it, but can she not treat me like she doesn't know me. I'm her brother..."_

"I guess Emilia is still mad at you, huh Mitchell...?" Emily asked as she patted his back, "Look, what you did was unforgivable, and when you look at Emilia, she doesn't look like she would forgive people easily. Especially family."

"I..."

"Look, give her a day to cool down. Try again tomorrow."

"..."

"Listen, I'll see if I can brighten her up. Why don't you go hang out with the girls today. Tomorrow, you hang out with Emilia."

"That sound like..."

"A great plan I know."

"That's sort of what I was going to say, but yeah. Go show Emilia around, and I'll go hang out with the girls," The two siblings fist bumped before moving on with their plans.

Later that night, Mitchell was basically crawling around on the ground. The reason? The girls literally dragged him around only half of Manehattan. He had never expected for that. Well, he sort of did, and sort of didn't. Once he arrived at the hotel, he was surprised that they actually had hotel rooms for humans. Apparently, Manehattan is a massive vacation spot for citizens of other dimensions, so they decided to build rooms specifically for those people.

Once Mitchell got to his hotel room, he crawled inside to his two sisters talking to each other about something. They stopped talking when Mitchell crawled into the room, "I can leave and lay down outside for a little bit while you two finish talking."

"No, it's fine, we just finished talking. Our beds are all line up perfectly here," Mitchell looked at Emilia who no longer had a sour face, but more of a shy face. Mitchell crawled on top of one of the beds, and continued looking, which Emilia took notice of.

"Why are you just staring at me?"

"Oh, it's nothing. J-Just..."

"Look..."

"I'll leave you two alone for the time being. I'll take a shower first, so don't do anything weird while I'm gone."

Emily walked into the bathroom, leaving the two alone. Both on different beds, but neither had yet to say anything. Mitchell then decided enough was enough. He stood up, and walked over to Emilia's bed. He sat beside her, and waited for a response.

She wanted to say something, but she was sort of stopping herself. Mitchell took notice of this and decided to start himself, "Emilia..., you know I'm sorry for what I did, and that I'm not going to do that again. Although, even when I turn into a full fledged Dark Mage... I..."

"You won't be able to control yourself when you're the Dark Mage."

"I know, but you know that I'm still in there when I am the Dark Mage."

"Mitchell, I'm more afraid of what would happen if you would get captured. You know that if the dark power inside of you is extracted... you'll die."

"I know..."

"Listen Mitchell, I'm sorry for going off on you earlier, but you need to understand, if you keep buying into your dark persona, there won't be going back once you're captured because of that."

"I know..."

"Mitchell, the last thing I want... would be to lose you again. I spent 20 years not knowing where you were,or if you were even alive, and now I find out that you're still alive, but... you're the Dark Mage..."

"..."

"You know what that does to a sister...?"

"I can only imagine how Emily feels. She only just found out when we first arrived in Equestria. How long did you know?"

"For at least 2 years."

"A year longer than me..."

"Wait, what?"

"They kept it from me so that I wouldn't react... in the wrong way."

"Did you?"

"No, I kind of knew, but didn't at the same time."

"How so?"

"Well, I knew my power was beyond human limit, so I had suspect something. Being the Dark Mage was one of those suspicions."

"I see... Mitchell..."

"Yeah?"

"You know how Emily has feelings for you, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"How do you feel about that?"

"Well, I think it's kind of..."

"Cute?"

"You could say that. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering how you would feel if I had those same feelings?"

"Do you?"

"Answer my question first..."

"Well, you sort of look like Emily, and you're really pretty. I don't know, maybe if we weren't siblings, I wouldn't mind it. But you know you can't marry your siblings, right?"

"Why? Siblings have married each other for generations. What's wrong with that now?"

"Because it's weird. Don't try to change my mind Emilia."

"Can't I-."

"No, listen, you'll know when the time comes. Don't worry about it. Tomorrow, let's go take a look around Manehattan. I kind of already explored half the city, so why don't we explore the other half I didn't see."

"Sure thing. Again Mitchell, I'm sorry for everything that happened today."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's my fault. I was a different person long ago, but now, I'm completely different now. In a good way."

"I know..."

"So should we... hug it out?"

"Fine," The two siblings embraced each other as Emily watched on from the bathroom entrance.

"So I'm guessing you two made up?"

"Yeah..."

"Well make room for a third one! You can't leave the youngest one out!"

Emily squeezed between the two as they hugged each other, "Isn't this hug a little too long?" Mitchell asked.

His sisters then responded, "Nope, it's just right...," And the siblings quite literally fell asleep like that. Although the next day, would cause some problems for the three siblings and the Mane 6.


	29. Chapter 29

That next morning, once everyone had their breakfast, Mitchell and Emilia went off to explore the areas of Manehattan they hadn't seen yet. The two siblings decided to just take a look around town instead of actually going anywhere. They can't really buy anything since they don't have money.

"Was it practical to come here without any money?" Mitchell asked as he looked around at each store they passed.

"No, we really just came so that you could relax a little."

"Yesterday wasn't relaxing at all."

"Sorry about that..."

"No, it wasn't you. It was the girls literally dragging me around the entire day. I was so tired since I couldn't really do anything. I love the girls and all, but that wasn't relaxing in the slightest. Maybe today, I can actually walk, and spend time with my sister. We didn't really spend time together since we were reunited."

"Yeah, this should suffice, right?"

"It should, I mean, I sort of found out last night that you had feelings for me."

"Right. Well, how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. I kind of expected that knowing the bond we shared. I guess your feelings grew when we got separated. Mine didn't though..."

"Well, you have your possible future wife and kid out there somewhere. I know the situations you get in with the girls are inevitable, but I know that you still care for her."

"I do, but I don't know where she is. Celestia hasn't been able to find any information on her. My baby is still inside her, and I want to make sure they're both safe."

"You better, I want to be an aunt to my brother's kid."

"Alright, I want to find her, but we need to get some information on where she is."

"Yeah, where do you think she is?"

"If my memory serves me right. If they want to hold my spawn in a safe place where it won't do any damage when it's born, then we'll need to look at their high security cities."

"Cities?"

"Well, you know the Magical Vanguard have cities through out the dimensions, so they'll keep her in there so she would be heavily guarded. I doubt they would put her in bad conditions. They wouldn't put the baby in bad conditions in order to extract the power from it. I don't care what any MV official says. They don't have anything to safely remove the dark power from within them. There hasn't been a way ever, so don't expect one while we're still alive sis."

"Yeah, I know. Still, even without your dark power, I'm surprised at the amount of self power you have. While you were out, I decided to read you. Apparently, without your dark power, your power reaches far above any Level 10 mage in The Magical Vanguard."

"Do I surpass any in the Hellfire Brigade."

"Well, you surpass their newest member, Fabien Blaze."

"I never heard of the guy."

"Apparently, his father was in the Hellfire Brigade, and was killed by a trainee of the Magical Vanguard."

"Oh, who was his father?"

"Albert."

"..."

"Wait, did you kill a man named Albert Blaze?"

"It was something our father told me to do. He said that he was planning on enslaving everyone in each dimension under his own rule."

"How?"

"He wanted to inject a concentrated version of every dark power that was taken from each Dark Mage. You know that if the dark power is injected into the wrong person, it'll kill them slowly. He said only the elite will survive, while the weak will be stepped upon by their own boots."

"And your father told you to kill him?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't use my power since he could counter every magic. He said the only way you could kill him, was to use firearms similar to what I'm using now. It was me and my partner that took him out."

"Wait, I heard that his father was killed, but I don't know how."

"My partner and I decided that nothing was going to kill him. So we decided to use a spell that we sort of created over time. It was a spell similar to a rocket launcher, but double in power. We knew that if we combined both our shots, we could kill him. And we actually did so."

"I've never heard of a rocket launcher type spell. Did you not release it to the public?"

"No, we felt that anyone that could learn the skill, would use it in the wrong way."

"I see, that's smart."

"If his son finds out he killed me, he may use his anger to kill me."

"That should be a good thing."

"Yeah, I know, but if you think about it... he might lose all sense of reality and kill everything in his way. Even his own partners."

"Right, that should give us an advantage when he does find out your his father's killer."

"Don't worry. As long as we keep everything on the down low, it should be fine."

The two siblings continued walking until Mitchell caught a glimpse of something along the street vendor area, "What is it Mitchell?"

"Is that... Inception of the Titans? I thought all copies of this novel were destroyed in the factory that produced them. Why is it here in Equestria?"

"I don't know. Perhaps someone salvaged the ruins of the factory. Why, do you want that?"

"Yeah, I was excited when it was finally getting translated from the language of Ostracyce. Emily knows how much I loved this series, and how excited I was when it was getting translated. My Ostracyce wasn't that good upon it's Ostracyce release, but now it's much better than before."

"Do you think that's a Ostracyce copy?"

"Possibly, but we don't have any money. It would've been nice to read this book again."

"I think it's funny to see you geek out sometimes."

"I think it's funny to here you use terms like that."

"Oh shut up. We're not that old to where we can't talk like that."

"It's not age. It's personality. You don't seem like the girl to talk like that."

"How so?"

"Well, you're usually so diligent. I just think it's weird talking like that."

"Diligent?"

"Well, you've grown a lot since we were younger. Before, you were afraid of everything, but I guess after getting separated, you grew more diligent."

"I guess so. Makes sense, but I'm still afraid of thunder though. Think about that for a second. A 25 year old afraid of something like thunder. So childish..."

"Yeah it is hehe. Anyway, where do we go to use a bathroom here?"

"I think we would have to use a- oh wait, there's a human sized bathroom over there."

"Isn't that a little too convenient?"

"Well, we have passed by a few humans since we've been here in Manehattan, so maybe this is a vacation spot for humans."

"Still weird..."

"Oh well, go on in. Don't hold it in."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see it about a minute."

Emilia nodded as he headed into the bathroom. It was one of those one person bathrooms that you could lock from the inside. In reality, Mitchell didn't need to use the bathroom. He had to check his arms. Recently, he had these cracks forming on his right shoulder. They started forming on his shoulder during his 2 weeks in his study. They're not actual cracks since their isn't any real feeling to it. It looks morel like a tattoo.

Over the course of these last two weeks, it started glowing red or white along the cracks. Right now, it seems like it's moving down his arm, "What is this? I haven't read anything on this...," Mitchell sighed as he walked out to see his sister talking to two other people, _"What the? Who are those guys? I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about them."_

"Hey big bro."

Mitchell turned to see Emily and the others, "Oh, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering who those two are."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Well come on, why don't we go see for ourselves."

Mitchell couldn't help but keep his handgun on standby. He set his hand on the bulge on his hip. He was ready to draw his gun just in case something bad happened. Although, he doubt that they would try anything in public.

"Hey Emilia!"

"Oh, everyone, come on! These are two people from my village. I thought they were dead, but I guess they survived."

Mitchell looked at the two with wide eyes, _"Two people from her village. Wait, I thought everyone was killed except my sister. Wait, I've seen these two before."_

"This is Jax," He said as he pointed to the one with shorter hair, "and that's Nick," She pointed to the one with long hair, They're brothers. They were driven away from Earth like us, so they were taken into our village. I was already in the village for 10 years, so it was kind of... weird to see kids my age."

"Yeah, most of the kids in our village were young ones," Jax said as he looked at Mitchell. His expression changed instantly when he saw him. Mitchell knew exactly why he was looking at him like that. Soon, his brother did the exact same thing.

"Do you three know each other or something?" Twilight asked.

"Well, you do look familiar. May I ask who you are?"

"He's Mitchell, my-."

"Her brother..."

"Oh, Emilia has talked so much about you a lot during her time in the village. It was literally all she talked about."

"Hey, I talked about other things."

"Yeah, but then it would just lead to another story about your brother. I could tell you care about him a lot," Emilia nodded as Mitchell continued glaring at the two young men, "Well, my brother and I need to go home for the time being, so we must go."

"Where are you staying now?"

"We're staying in an apartment complex on Earth."

"Oh, we should visit them sometime, right Mitchell?"

"Uh, sure thing sis."

"Cool, well, I can't to see your apartment. Bye now."

"Bye, it was nice to meet all of you."

Rarity shook her head as they walked off and said, "We didn't even get to introduce ourselves."

"Yeah, they were quick to leave when we came here. That was quite rude of them to leave like that."

"Well, they probably had to go home for the day. I asked why they were here, but all they told was that it was surprise."

Mitchell didn't like that. He looked at Emily and whispered to her, "Can I talk to you about something in private?" She nodded her head, and followed Mitchell towards a nearby alley way," "Wow, even the alley ways are bigger here than Earth. Anyway...," He looked at Emily, and said, "You don't like those guys, do you?"

"Yeah, you could tell, couldn't you?"

"Yeah, I could see it your eyes. The instant you saw them, your eyes changed from bright, to on the defense."

"Wait what?"

"When you go from one emotion to another, your eyes change color. Like before, they were blue when you were happy earlier, but now it changed instantly when you saw those boys. It seemed they turned green for being on the defensive."

"Wait, I have mood eyes? I never noticed..., but yeah, I don't like those two guys at all."

"Same here, and they're part of the village I attacked."

"Yeah, but your sister didn't react, but those boys certainly did when they saw you."

"Yeah, they definitely remember you. They probably have a reason now to come back. But it seemed like they had a different reason to be here before they even saw you."

"I've seen them somewhere before. Even before the attack on their village."

"How so?"

"I don't know. It's like I've... seen them long before the attack. Maybe..."

"Look, I know that we both don't like them, and from the looks from the others, I doubt they would too. Right now though, we can't risk hurting until we have a valid reason to."

"That doesn't sound like you. What happened over the last few months?"

"I'm growing up Mitchell. People learn to grow up over time you know."

"Yeah, well, go on back to the others. I need to just think about some stuff right now."

"Alright, don't take too long, or your date will get mad."

"She's my sister Emily, so don't call it a date."

"I don't know. You two seemed to be a pretty happy couple. I'm surprised she hasn't attempted to wrap around your arm. Hehe, she has a crush on you."

"What's funny about that? You do too."

"Yeah, but she's your blood related sister. That's what's funny about it."

"I guess, but you kind of have to expect it. Knowing how we were as kids, I guess it would make sense."

"Yeah, mine was instant, but her feelings grew more over time."

"Yeah, she kept trying to convince me that sibling relationship was fine."

"It is."

"Don't you start now."

"Well, the reason those rumors about siblings marrying and their kids having having birth defects is to keep people from marrying their siblings."

"I know, but it's morally wrong."

"There's nothing morally wrong loving someone you truly love."

"I guess not..."

"Love knows no bounds Mitchell," Emily walked off as Mitchell was left baffled at what his sister was trying to do.

It was after his sister was out of sight that his hard started hurting. His ears were ringing, and his vision was getting blurry. Knowing where the perpetrator behind this was, he took out his handgun, and turned around pointing it at Jax and his brother, Nick.

"It's good to see you again, Mitchell."


	30. Chapter 30

"Distortion Spell..."

"Good eye, I knew Emilia's brother would know a lot about magic. Especially the one that attacked our village."

"What of it?"

"You know how your sister would feel if she found out that-."

"Don't bother. I already told her everything I knew about the attack."

"I know."

"How?"

"You think you were the only ones on that train?"

"We were listening in on your conversation, and heard about you confessing," Mitchell remained silent as the two brothers surrounded him. Mitchell took out the device he created and got his shotgun. He pointed at both brothers as the both surrounded him, "What's wrong, can't use magic?"

"I don't plan to use magic here."

"Hmph, you won't be able to hit us with firearms. How the hell did you get firearms?"

"It was made by-."

"Mitchell! Are you down here?!" The two brothers heard Emilia's voice and instantly teleported away. Mitchell looked around for the brothers before he heard his sister's voice again, "Mitchell, what's going on? Why do you have your guns out? Did you see any Dimension Hoppers?"

"Y-Yeah, but I didn't get to catch their faces. They attempted to take me out, but when they heard you voice, they booked it."

"I see. Well, be careful. Starting now, I'm not leaving your side."

"I don't think that's necessary sis."

"Of course it is, I can't have you going out of control. I don't know, you just seem like someone who would get too into a fight."

"You can't be anymore right..."

"Exactly, that's why I can't have you get into any fights unless the MV attack you."

"But having you by my side 24/7 is a little too much, right?"

"No, this is all necessary."

"Oh man..."

Later that day, the whole group met up once again to just relax at the nearby park, "So how was everyone's day today?" Twilight asked.

"It was fine for me until I was held against my will by Emilia," Mitchell said as Emilia sat a little too close to him.

"I need to prevent you from fighting anything while we're here."

"I won't go crazy like before. I had to before because of how powerful Emily was at that time."

"Don't remind me of that..."

"What makes you think it won't happen again. Dimension Hoppers are strong."

"But they're not stronger than me."

"But they can overrun you Mitchell. I don't want to risk it."

"I'm not weak to where they would overrun me. Even without my dark power."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not leaving your side, and I'm fighting your battles for you."

Mitchell sighed as he looked at his friends. Rarity chuckled and said, "There must be different reason that your clinging to Mitchell like that."

"I'm not clinging to him."

"Yes you are," Emilia looked down as she saw that she was gripping Mitchell's arm, "See?"

"This doesn't mean anything."

"I think it does," Rarity looked at Emily with a sly look on her face, "It seems Emilia has hopped on the Mitchell bandwagon."

Emilia turned away as Mitchell sighed, "Well, you can't be anymore right about that. She somewhat confessed to me last night."

"Aw, that's sweet, and weird."

"Either way, I don't want to be held back when fighting. What happens when they overpower all of you?"

"Mitchell, I'm pretty sure the 8 of us can take out some low level mages."

Twilight then contorted, "Actually, we thought about what you said about Dimension Hoppers. We actually think that Mitchell should protect from them. We don't want to lose what ever power we have. Mitchell could be the one that could protect us from them."

"Come on, I'm pretty sure Emily and I are strong enough."

"Yeah, but the two of you don't have a lot of fighting energy," Everyone turned towards Mitchell as he looked at his hand as it glowed, "You see, each magic user can only use combat magic to an extent. However, humans are completely different. Since we can't really use magic in a quick succession, imagine how it would be if we did that with combat magic."

"We could only..."

"I know what you're going to say, but that's not the case. Humans can't use any combat magic that is lethal."

"Wait, then how are we able to do damage to enemy combatants?"

"That's what I was getting to. You see, humans can learn more magic than all other types of mages, but they can't use all of them. Unless they use a spell on themselves."

"And that spell is?"

He balled his hand into a fist, and the blue aura disappeared, "Well, it's a spell that only high level Magical Vanguard officials know. Luckily, after researching more on the Vanguard in my study, I stumbled upon a book that I think I was meant to find."

"What was it?"

"Every spell that all high level MV officials know."

"What?!"

"I learned every single spell, including the spell I was referring to earlier."

"What is it?"

"I can't really talk about it in public. In the book, there was a note left by Princess Celestia in there. She told me to never reveal any spell I learned. I can use them, but I can't teach them to anyone. However, she only said I couldn't say it out in public. She never said I couldn't do it in private."

Twilight sighed as she looked at Mitchell, "That's probably what she doesn't want you to do either. Don't risk telling us about those spells."

"I never planned to, but when push comes to shove, they'll need to know."

"Wait until later to tell them then. Don't do it now, or you'll just risk disclosed information to go out to the wrong people."

"Yeah I got it. Actually, something just crossed my mind. Where's Princess Luna?"

"Oh, while you were in your study, she was called off to assist Princess Celestia with something."

"Man, she still hasn't returned? What's going on...?"

"Well, she told us to tell you that... she has some information on your girlfriend."

Mitchell looked up at Twilight, and with no emotion on his face or in his voice, he asks, "What information?"

"Mitchell, how long has she been pregnant?"

"Well, she told me a month ago."

"Mitchell, we think your memories have been altered."

"Altered?"

"And so have Emily's."

"Mine? How were my memories altered?"

"Well, this is what's going on. You actually started dating your current girlfriend 4 months before your mother's death."

"What?"

"After your mother's death, your memories were altered. Even now, most of your memories have been altered, so that... you wouldn't know that..."

"That what?"

"That, your kid is girl, but your girlfriend... is dead..."

"She's... dead?"

"When she gave birth to your child, she passed..."

"How long ago was this?"

"I-."

"How long ago was this?!" Ponies and other passerby stopped and looked at the situation. Mitchell's eyes started to change from their original color, to jet black. The marks on his shoulders started to glow as well, and they were seen through his shirt. Emilia tugged on his arm, and he looked at her. He took a deep breath, and said, "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine..."

"You don't have to tell me how long ago this was..."

"No, you should know. She was your girlfriend."

"Alright..."

"She gave birth to your child and passed away... 8 months ago."

"So my kid is 8 months. My daughter is 8 months old. What did they name her?"

"Actually, that's the real reason we're here. On the last day of our trip here, Celestia will arrive with your daughter, and that's when you'll name her."

"Wait, did they not find any dark magic in her?" Twilight nodded, as Mitchell's faced turned from one of shock, to happiness. He smiled bright, and looked at everyone, then to his sister, "So the two of you are aunts now."

"What about us Mitchell?" Rarity asked as she moved to the other side of him, "You now need some extra help taking care of your new daughter! You know, I think some congratulations are in order."

"Well, we are in Manehattan. So why don't we all have some fun tonight?" Everyone nodded as Mitchell looked at his sisters, and then at his friends. Everyone was happy. Even after the news of the passing of his girlfriend, he could be happy that his baby... his daughter was still alive..., and that he would be able to raise his own child.

-Later that night-

Everyone met up in Mitchell and his sister's bedroom as Mitchell attempted to message Celestia with a spell similar to Sunlight Projection. Once the spell was completed, the lot waited for Celestia.

About a minute later, Celestia's projection appeared in front of them, "It's good to see that you're well Mitchell. How is Manehattan?"

"It's fine here. Princess, Twilight told me," Celestia looked pass Mitchell to see Twilight with a nervous smile, "Princess, don't get mad at her. I think it was good for her to tell me. Right now, I just want to see my daughter. She's 8 months, right?"

"Yes, but we're kind of having a problem right now with your daughter."

"What's the matter?" As Mitchell asked this, he saw Princess Luna running around in the back trying to catch a baby floating around the air.

"She's kind of... out of control..."

"Hehe, makes sense..."

"She's been a real handful over the time I've watched her, and now my sister is seeing how much of a hassle she is."

"May I name her?"

"Of course, we haven't named her yet, so we've just been calling her 'baby'."

"My girlfriend and I have talked over what we wanted to call her..., and we came to a conclusion," Mitchell looked at his friends, and then at Celestia. He waited to see his daughter again, and there she was, "Silver Stone!"

His daughter looked in his direction, and smiled, "Daddy...," She landed back on the ground, and attempted to hug Mitchell, but went through him. She started crying, but Mitchell walked towards her, and she stopped crying and smiled.

"Hey Silver, I'm your father..."

"Isn't it weird that she's only 8 months and she's already said her first word?"

"I don't want to be cliché, but she has to be special. If she was born without any type of dark power in her... then she has to be special."

"I can't argue there. It's quite a miracle that they found no trace of dark power in her."

"Yeah," He held his hand up as she attempted to touch it, "I'll see her in person, right?"

"Yeah, so make sure you look good, and not a mess."

"Got it," He then looked at his daughter and said, "Daddy is going to go now. Make sure you behave for Auntie Celestia and Luna, alright?" She nodded as she crawled towards Luna.

"Mitchell, there's something you should know about your daughter."

"What is it?"

"She ages slightly faster than normal humans. That's why she spoke her first word, and that she looks like she's a year old already."

"How severe is this?"

"It looks like it may increase in the next few weeks. This is why she's been here. They've determined that she would stop growing at this rate when she's 10. Well, 10 as a result of this."

"I see... that shouldn't be a problem."

"This may affect her knowledge, and how fast she can learn."

"Well, we'll have to improvise. We'll have to teach her as she grows. Or we could use the Spell of Knowledge, and just give her all the knowledge that I know."

"No, you know too much. But we can do so with Emilia. When she turns 10, we'll need you to give the knowledge of Emilia to your daughter."

"How do I know too much?"

"You just do."

"Makes sense."

"However, there is one small little problem I forgot to mention."

"And that is?"

"Well, she thinks I'm her mother."

"What?"

"Yes, when she saw me, she called me 'Mommy'."

"That's funny. I guess you're the first female she saw, right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for doing so."

"I mean, she was going to think someone was her mother. I think it's best if she did think you were her mother. You are a good mother figure, and I think it would benefit her well. She'll just have to get over the fact that you're a pony and I'm a human."

"Quite possibly. Well, I'll be heading to Manehattan with your daughter in about 2 days."

"Alright," Mitchell took one last look at his daughter, and smiled, "We'll see each other soon my daughter," His daughter giggled as the projection disappeared. He turned to his friends, opened his arms, "Let's have a group hug for this momentous occasion!" They all nodded as they all hugged Mitchell. And yet, Mitchell didn't even shed a tear, when others would be balling there eyes.

Only Mitchell knows the reason, and we may never know the reason to Mitchell not crying at anything. Perhaps after everything he's been through, he has no need to cry. Perhaps he's cried all the tears he could already.

Oh well, Mitchell is happy as long as he knows his kid is safe. If his kid is safe, then he'll be a happy father. Now, to find a fitting wife to take care of this baby with him. We know he said that he was fine not having a wife now, but he has to think about this in the long run. Oh well, only time will tell...


	31. Chapter 31

On their last day, they all waited for Celestia and Luna's arrival. Mitchell had been anxious over the course of the week. He didn't know how to feel about seeing his daughter in person. He tried his best to look his best. He made sure he didn't have a beard, that his hair wasn't a jumbled mess, and that his clothes didn't look like they came out the garbage can.

"You're trying really hard to look best for your baby Mitchell," Emily said teasingly as Mitchell rushed around the hotel room, "This is a good thing for you Mitchell. This baby is going to bring a side of you I've never seen before."

"No, you've this side of me before. It's when I'm taking care of you."

"Are you saying I'm a baby?"

"A big one at that."

"I take offense to that."

"You were suppose to. Anyway, are you excited to see your niece?"

"Of course I am. I've been waiting for her ever since I got the news. Although, I do have one question about all this."

"What is it?"

"Well, remember when Twi said our memories were altered?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Both of our memories were altered, and I'm just wondering... what don't we remember from these last few months?" Mitchell paused for a second before fixing up his hair.

"Well, right now, we can't worry about it. That's in the past, that we can't remember. Either way, we can't worry about it now. Whatever reason they had to alter our memories, they must've had a valid reason for doing so."

"I don't know. This just feels sketchy, you know?"

"It does, but don't worry about it. Trust me, I'm skeptical of it as well, but you can't do anything about it."

"Yeah, well, let's head down to the lobby. Princess Celestia should be here in about 30 minutes."

"Yeah, let's go," The two siblings made there way down the hotel, but every few steps, their vision was get distorted. Similar to when Jax and Nick were using the Distortion Spell on Mitchell the other day. The only difference, is that they started having extremely vague flashbacks to events they've never seen before.

It all continued over and over until they approached the main lobby. It all stopped when they arrived in the main lobby. They looked at each other, both with worried looks on their faces, "Mitchell, did you feel any of that?"

"You mean the distortion?"

"Yeah. It feels so weird. I've never felt that before..."

"That wasn't a distortion spell because I also saw some visions of events I don't even remember."

"Same here. Do you think those were our altered memories?"

"More than likely, except, in one them we-."

"Hey you two, over here!" Twilight yelled to the two sibling's, and they both approached their friends, "She should be here in a few minutes."

Emilia walked up to her two siblings, and grabbed their hands, "Come on, let's see your child you two."

"You mean my child, right?"

"Of course, what did you think I mean?"

The two shook their head and looked at each other, "N-Nothing..."

Without any accusation to there weird behavior, they all waited for Celestia and her return. Minutes passed until Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrived without any type of baby carriage, "Wait, where's my daughter?" The two sister looked at each other, and then behind them.

They saw a silver haired young girl running towards Mitchell yelling, "Daddy!"

"Silver?" Mitchell caught her, and smiled, "Wait, how old is she now?"

"Well, the scientists who tested her were wrong. She just now turned 10."

"Aw man, I missed being a part of her childhood."

"Don't worry dad, at least you don't have to change a dirty diaper everyday now, right?"

"Wow, she can speak better than Emily could when she was 10."

"Hey!"

"I'm smarter than Aunt Emily?"

"Well, you will be when we give the knowledge Aunt Emilia has."

"Oh, so I will be smarter than her."

Emily slumped down as she heard this, "To think, my own niece will be smarter than me in both magic and basic knowledge..."

"Shall we begin said spell?" Mitchell asked as he rubbed his daughter's hair.

"You shall. We'll leave you be in your hotel room to do so," Mitchell nodded as he walked back towards the hotel room.

Once they arrived in the hotel room, Mitchell set a barrier around the door, "What's this for dad?"

"This prevents magic from being detected. Let us begin the spell."

"You aren't giving me Aunt Emilia's knowledge are you?"

"No, I'm giving you mine. You'll need to be able to defend yourself in the nearby future. So it's best if I give you my knowledge and power."

"Ok, I'm ready whenever you are dad," Mitchell nodded as he begun the spell.

Meanwhile, the others were talking about possible threats in Manehattan, "So Mitchell told you lot about his time in the Dimension Hoppers?"

His sisters nodded, but the others didn't, "Mitchell never told us that. He used to be in that horrendous gang?" Rarity added and over exaggerated gasp after her question.

"I'm afraid so..."

Emilia then spoke up, "He was actually part of the group that attacked village..."

"That's why those two boys looked at him like that."

"Two boys?" Celestia asked with a confused expression on her face.

"They're two boys from my village before it was attacked. I thought they were dead, but here they are."

"Oh no, this is bad."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Are the two boys named, Jax and Nick?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no, they've been killing every single possible suspect of that attack on your village. And since Mitchell took part in that attack, they'll attempt to kill him."

"N-No, they wouldn't do that. They're nice boys. They would never do that."

"Emilia, did you see how they looked at Mitchell?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"They're planning to kill him probably as we speak."

"You're right about that...," They them saw a tired Mitchell walking with his daughter.

"Mitchell!"

"Dad's fine, the spell just took a lot out of him. I learned quite a bit."

"Now she's smarter than me."

"Anyway, those brothers attempted to attack me a few days ago. They stopped when they heard your voice."

"Don't lie Mitchell..."

"I'm not. They even listened in on our conversation on the train. They've probably been following us for who knows how long. I'm worried because I've seen them somewhere before the attack..."

"I remember," Everyone turned towards Mitchell's daughter.

"What?"

"I remember where you remember them. You remember them from your time in the Dimension Hoppers."

"No way, you gave her your knowledge Mitchell. Why did you do that?" Celestia asked quite frustratingly.

"He wanted me to be able to protect myself properly with combat magic. Since Emilia doesn't know the spell to allow humans to use any type of combat magic with no limit, I needed his knowledge of magic and power."

Everyone except Mitchell looked at her with wife eyes, "She even sounds smarter than me."

"Smarter isn't even a real word. Our mental minds created as use for a real word."

"She's even a smart ass like you Mitchell."

"They grow up so fast..."

"I guess it was for the best. She wouldn't have to go to school since she has your knowledge of everything."

"Right? Plus she'll be able to protect herself."

"I hear that..."

"Anyway, the two brothers are trouble if we give them the chance to attack us while we're distracted. So we can't let our guard down. More than likely, they'll keep the destruction to a minimum, so they'll do so possibly in an alley way to prevent any outside casualties. I know for sure they don't want to hurt you Emilia, so they'll most likely back off after they see you."

"Guys I don't think they would attack us period. They don't seem like the people to do that," Just as she said that, Mitchell and Emily started feeling the effects of the distortion again. Only this time, Emilia felt it too.

The three siblings felt the effects of the distortion, and it seemed to worsen as the time passed. Nobody knew what to do except Silver.

"Come on mom, you should at least know what to do when they're like this."

"Silver sweetie, I'm not your-."

"I know, but I need a mother figure to look up to. Anyway, what we need to do is find the possible culprit to this spell. Whoever is doing this must have mastered the spell. You see, a distortion spell is an area of effect spell. However, if mastered by the right mind, it can be used as a direct attack spell with some negative effects on the victims. I'm guessing that the culprit is on the outside of this building. Possibly..., across the street peaking just left of the entrance to get all three of them in their sight. However, we can stop the spell by doing this."

With the snap of her finger, a large barrier surrounded the entire city of Manehattan. The three siblings broke out of the distortion nearly instantly, "What was that?"

"Distortion spell, but an extremely strong one."

"Were any of you affected by it?" They all shook their heads, "I thought that was an area of effect spell..."

"It is. Someone must've mastered to make it direct. Who saved us though?" Mitchell asked, looking at Celestia.

"No, it was your daughter. She knew the exact reason you three were like that, and she stopped the spell. In all my life, I've never seen a distortion spell used that way."

"Well, it is only common with Dimension Hoppers. However, not all Dimension Hoppers know how to that spell properly without getting the wrong person," Mitchell looked towards the entrance, and then took his daughter, "Emily, head to the hotel room, and surround it with a protection barrier and an invisible barrier..."

"Why? What's going on?"

Mitchell took out his coin, and one by one, put on each of his weapons and equipment. He then looked back at them, "A war is about to begin..."

"Then I want to help Mitchell!"

"Me too dad!"

"No, I don't want to risk it. Celestia, get the royal guard to surround the perimeter of the city. Allow any non-combatants out of the city. Emilia, you'll escort them out the city to a safe distance."

"No Mitchell, I have to stay by your side so you won't freak out."

"Don't worry, I also created this while I was in my study," He held up a small pendant, and attached it to his vest, "This prevents me from going into my dark state. I've tested it before, and it works. This thing knocks me out for 5 minutes to let me cool down," Emilia reluctantly looked at Mitchell before he cupped her face, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just worry about getting everypony out of the city. Those brothers got help, and it's help that you wouldn't believe."

Emilia nodded as Mitchell looked at the Mane 6, "As much as I want to keep all of you safe as well... I need all of your help. I won't be able to handle them alone. So would all of you be willing to help me drive them back?"

Twilight moved towards Mitchell and smiled, "You already know the answer to that. We're with you, to the end."

Mitchell nodded as he looked at everyone, "Alright, let's do this!" Everyone nodded as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna teleported away. Everypony else left to do their job, and Mitchell looked at the girls, "Our job is to just survive until help arrives. For now, don't get reckless. Stay together, and we should be fine."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"To the roof," They all looked up, and nodded. They were off to the roof. Mitchell carried Rarity, Pinkie, Apple Jack and Twilight. While Fluttershy and Dashie flew up.

"I didn't think you could pick us all up."

"Well, I have my ways. However, when we get up there, we're gonna be in for a fight," Once they got on the roof, the clouds above them began to turn grey, and the sky turned blood red.

"Mitchell, what's going on?!"

"A war..."

Soon afterwards, many demonic like creatures appeared out of nowhere, "What are those?!"

"They're Danmar. Low level demons that can be conjured through corrupt magic. They'll keep spawning until we take out the conjurer," Soon afterwards, a few small tornadoes formed around them, along with boulders falling above their heads, "The rocks and tornadoes will halt once we take out the main conjurer. The only way any of this could actually form, is if an altar is close by. Which means that an alter for all of this should be somewhere in the city."

"Should we risk finding each altar?"

"Hm..."

"Mitchell!"

"Stay put here. I'll try this," Mitchell took out three strips of paper with writing on it. He placed them apart from each other, and his eyes began to glow. As his eyes glowed, the papers glowed as well. Soon afterwards, multiple copies of them appeared, "Find and attack the alters," They all nodded, and headed off towards the area of each altar.

"Are those clones?"

"Yes, I give them an order, and once they complete their order, they return to me for another order. I bought this while out and about on Earth. I never had a chance to really test it, so now is a good as time as any. Now, we just wait until each phenomenon ends. Stand your ground, this is our last stand!"

"Right!"

And now, they play the waiting game. They must defend until help arrives, but how long would that take. Only time will tell...


	32. Chapter 32

Our heroes stood their ground. One after another, they took out multiple danman with ease, but they wouldn't stop attacking. The tornadoes and rock slides didn't make it any better. Mitchell started to wonder if the clones are either not doing their jobs, or are being pushed back.

Meanwhile, at each alter, a hooded individual would take the place. Each chanting something different. The clones had trouble against the hooded mages and their soldiers. This meant trouble for the heroes.

"This isn't good. We can't hold them off for much longer..."

"What's taking those clones so long?" Dashie frustratingly asked as she uppercutted one of the danman in to other ones.

"They're probably having a hard time. I don't know..."

"Mitchell watch out!" A danman came charging towards him, and Mitchell didn't have anytime to react. The razor sharp claws of the demon pierced through Mitchell's vest, and the force of the hit set him flying into Rarity.

"Forgot how hard they hit..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I have a healing factor that heals all my wounds in seconds. However, all of you don't have a healing factor like mine, so all of you should be careful," Just as Mitchell said, his wounds were gone, "Everyone, circle up! I have an idea."

Everyone nodded as he did so, he placed his hands on the ground before a large elemental circle formed beneath them, "What is this Mitchell?"

"Just a sec...," Mitchell's body was soon surrounded by a blue aura, and so were the girls, "Ften cou htinr all ij lojh, xo noh loje tome. Vige pe hte jhkenvht ow hte Elepenhal Tekoej ho vige uj htah tome!"(Translation: When you think all is lost, do not lose hope. Give us the strength of the Elemental Heroes to give us that hope!)

Instantly, the whole crew were somehow filled with so much power. Their eyes started to glow similar to how Mitchell's eyes would glow, "What's happening Mitchell?!"

"We're now harnessing each element. Water, Earth, Fire, Air...," Mitchell then paused and said, "Darkness!" The circle dispersed as the 7 of them gained power like they've never felt before, "Let's do this!"

Without wasting anymore time, the whole gang spread out across the rooftop, doing what they can to keep the danman at bay. With only the power Mitchell is lending them, they won't last long. They must wait for help to arrive, but how long will this take?

Soon afterwards, Emily joined the fray, along with the tornadoes disappearing, "Whoa, did you do this Emily?"

"Yeah, it took a while to take effect. The danman should disappear soon. The conjurers are still out there though. The ones controlling these were just clones. They must be attacking with there main force soon. How long will it take for Celestia to arrive with reinforcements?"

"It'll take some time. She'll have to gather up her best warriors. For now, we need to hold our ground. Steel yourselves for the battle ahead."

After seemingly hours of warding off the danman, they soon saw over the horizon, a large army. A pony army.

"Sorry for taking too long!"

"No problem! The tide of battle has now turned in our favor! Can you spread your men around the city to search for large altars? I tried to send some clones, but I they aren't as strong as us."

"Very well. Move to it my ponies!" Her soldiers nodded as they flew off to handle the altars.

"Twilight, I need you to read this right quick," Mitchell took out a reddish-blackish scroll, and laid it out in front of her, "This scroll is a corruption spell that allows you to take control of the tornadoes until the altar is destroyed. It's in the ancient Ostracyce language, so I don't know it that well, but that studying we did a 2 weeks ago should have been enough for you to know the basics. Read over this spell, and use it."

"Wait, Mitchell," Celestia stopped him before he could hand it to her.

"What?"

"I'm not sure Twilight can handle a spell like that. Her heart is too pure for that spell. Why can' you do it?"

"I just explained why. After I absorbed the Jealousy Element, I couldn't remember Ancient Ostracyce. It was like... it was erased from my mind. Trust me, she can do the spell, she just needs to be able to chant it."

"Very well then," She looked at Twilight before firing a danman out of the sky, "I trust you my student to this task!"

"B-But Mitchell!"

"Don't worry. I trust you two. Don't doubt yourself, that's the main ingredient to failure. I have my faith in you," Twilight looked down in doubt, but Mitchell held it back up. He caressed her mane to soothe her, "You can do it. I know you can," She smiled as his touch and nodded, "Good, we'll defend until you can read the spell. Having these tornadoes on our side should catch the danman off guard."

Twilight took the scroll, and ran off to a safe area, "Alright, let's see this..."

"Alright everypony, listen up! We're going to defend Twilight until she learns the spell. Until then tighten your defense. Move into pairs of two, and spread out around the roof away from Twilight! This will keep them away from Twilight position!"

"Right!"

They all did as Mitchell said, and grouped up, spreading out afterwards. The danman followed them, and attempted to attack them. But they were being dropped like flies. The tornadoes soon split into multiple smaller tornadoes, chasing towards our defenders.

"Emilia, behind you!" A group of danman charged at Mitchell's sister from behind, but were swiftly cut down by Mitchell's katana.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I made some adjustments to your arsenal. Like this," Mitchell swung his sword at lightning speed, and soon, it changed into a large arm cannon, "I sort of fused your weapons with transformation magic."

"But, don't you need to chant something?"

"Nope, the only activation is a special attack each weapon can do. Like this...," Mitchell pulled his arm back, and punched the area in front of him, causing a massive explosion. He now had the same sword Emilia gave him not long ago, "Each one of your weapons have a special attack that can be used at will without any life power being used."

"Wow..."

"But keep your mind on the battle we have right now," She nodded as she took down 5 danman.

"I think I can handle it brother."

"Hehe, very well then."

"Mitchell, I got it!" Twilight yelled, gaining the attention of the danman.

"Twilight! Get out of sight!" Multiple danman charged up a massive beam together, and Mitchell attempted to stop it, but a group of danman got in his way. Twilight looked towards Mitchell for a second, and at that second, a massive beam was fired at Twilight, "Twilight!" The beam had a direct hit with Twilight.

The force from the beam knocked Twilight off the building, causing Mitchell to grow enraged, "Get out of my way!" Like his battle with his sister, he used Eruption to clear his area around him, and dashed towards Twilight with such speed, in which shocked Rainbow Dash, and everyone else on the roof.

"How fast was that?" Everyone shrugged as Mitchell caught Twilight, causing both to fall at tremendous speeds.

"Mitchell! Twilight!" Everyone shouted.

Mitchell moved closer to the building, and stuff his sword in the side of it to stop them from falling further. Mitchell looked at Twilight who had a massive burn mark around her neck and back, "Mitchell..."

"Don't worry, that beam isn't fatal. It's just meant to paralyze you. You'll be fine, but I can let Emilia heal you. Come on," Mitchell's boots started to glow, and he set them down on the side of the building. To Twilight's surprise, he started walking along the side of the building.

"How are you?"

"These boots allow me to walk on any surface. But they're a prototype, so I don't trust them going at any high speeds. So I'm taking this nice and slow. However, there's no point in controlling those tornadoes anymore. I'm pretty sure Celestia's soldiers are close to taking out the alters."

"Mitchell... I'm sorry..."

"For what? You did nothing wrong."

"I put myself in danger, and I didn't get to chant the spell."

"It's alright, you still know it, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, now we have it for future use. You just can't expect to not use that spell in the future. Why'd you think I made you learn all that stuff a few weeks ago. I'm not an idiot, far from it actually."

"Look, I know you wanted to help in anyway you can, but having you learn that spell and chant in the midst of battle without any proper protection was afoolish idea from me. I'll take responsibility for this. I would like to ask for your forgiveness Twilight."

"Mitchell, I can't do that. I..."

"It's fine let's just keep this to ourselves."

"Keep what-?" Twilight was stopped when Mitchell's lips came into contact with her own, "!!!" Even if this was a surprise to get, she was enjoying each second of it.

There lips parted, a trace of saliva connected from each other's mouths, "Twilight. Twilight... Twilight!"

She was snapped back into reality to see that she was on the roof now, "What happened?"

"That beam knocked you out. Everything is over now," Twilight looked up to see the danmand and the tornadoes were no more.

"It's not over yet. We need to find the culprits behind this attack. To attack such a populated area of all species alike. This isn't the work of dimension hoppers. These are interdimensional terrorist."

"That's what Jax and Nix are. They're in the terrorist group know as: The Enigma."

"I've never read anything about them. Do those two lead them?"

"No, but they're high level officers in the terrorist group."

"I now believe what all of you say about those two. It makes me want to kill them..."

"Likewise my dear sister."

"We'll need to find them. We have no idea where they are. We have confirmed that they were the ones behind this attack. We found their insignia."

"Wasn't they're main purposeto kill Mitchell though?"

"Quite possibly. The damage to the city was just extra. It'll take a long time to repair the city..."

"Is there anyway we can help?"

"We can handle this much, but you need to check on your daughter Mitchell."

"Right..." Mitchell teleported away to his daughter's last known location. Once he was inside the hotel room, he was shocked by what he saw.

The room was completely obliterated. He looked around for his sister and his daughter, but didn't see them anywhere, "Emily! Silver!"

He looked around for any evidence of them, but what he found, was a note. The note read:

If you ever wish to see your sister and daughter I insist you turn yourself into the us. If not we'll execute them. Think about this... Dark Mage.

Signed, The Magical Vanguard.

Mitchell stared at the note for a good minute before his eyes turned blood red. If you thought he was enraged before, this is on a whole different level. This whole attack was planned from the very beginning...

A/N: I know that left out a chapter, which I will fix once I get off work. Alright, I'll get to work on the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

"They're what?!"

"I said they're gone. That whole attack was just a ploy to hold them ransom. This is all my fault. After only a day with uniting with my daughter, and she's gone that same day. This is all happening because of me."

Everyone grew a frown on their faces, Rarity with the largest on her face, "Well Mitchell darling, those are words that you should never say out loud."

"No, it's true. You have to think about it. None of this destruction would've never happen if you meant me. The attack in Ponyville. The attack here. Hell, all of you could've died today. None of this would happen, if I had just stayed out of your lives..."

Out of nowhere, Mitchell received two hoofs to the chest. sending him flying into a nearby wall. The culprit was Rarity, who had tears string down her eyes. Emilia was also ready to punch, but stepped back, "Thank you for doing that Rarity..."

Then Rarity poured her heart out, "Mitchell, our lives wouldn't have gotten better if you never showed up. Yes, we may have never seen a human before, and our lives have been in danger, but you have managed to capture all of hearts. Somehow, just somehow, you've made us yours. And you have the audacity to stand there and say that you've been a burden to us?! If anything, this all happened because of us. If we had never hopped into your world, none of this would've happened!"

Twilight then spoke, a look of regret on her face, "If anything, it's my fault. I'm the one that created the portal to your home in the first place. I should be the one to blame. It's my fault that your daughter and Emily is gone..."

"No... Twilight..."

"Mitchell, can I make this up to you?"

"Twilight..."

"Let me go get them."

"No, they want me, and that's what they're getting."

"Mitchell!"

Everyone except Princess Celestia stared at Mitchell in shock, "In order to end all of this, they need to get rid of the darkness, for good."

"Mitchell, you know this is a dangerous task. You won't survive!" Emilia said as she pulled on her brother's sleeve, "They say that you'll survive, but you won't Mitchell. The last thing I want is for you to die..."

"Hehe, it'll lift a huge burden off your shoulder..."

Rarity was ready to kick him again, but with lightning quick speed, again, possibly faster than rainbow dash, a punch came flying towards Mitchell, in which he caught easily. It was Emilia.

"Why the hell do you keep saying you're a burden?! You're my brother, and I think you're far from a burden!" She continued trying to hit him, but he kept dodging the hits, "Why can't you be the brother I used to know and love. If you aren't going to act like him, then you don't deserve to be called my brother!"

That last thing caught everyone off guard, even Mitchell. This short time off guard, a fist connected with his face. Emilia continued punching Mitchell's face. Eventually, the punches grew softer, and she started to lightly punch his chest. Tears started flowing out of her eyes, and she said, "Mitchell, I said this before when we were younger... we will stick together... to very end... no matter what you say. So Mitchell... don't ever say you're a virgin..."

Mitchell looked up at everyone, his face beaten up, and looked back down at Emilia.

"Mitchell darling, we can help. No, we want to help...," Everyone nodded in agreement with Rarity's statement. Mitchell stared at his sister, and chuckled.

"Alright, I know where they are. They're being kept on Earth. However, this isn't going to be easy."

"Is it too much for us to do it ourselves?"

"No, knowing that we'll attempt to get them back by force, they'll have the Hellfire Brigade guarding the area. If we're going to do this, we need to stealth this. Actually, if we can get extra help, we can use some of us as a distraction to keep the attention off us."

"That would be smart, but who would we use?"

Mitchell thought it over, and snapped his fingers, "The girls from the other universe. They can use magic too when they 'ponyup'. And since they're humans, they can use stuff that I use. Emilia, do you know anyone that would be willing to help?"

"I know a few people. I'll see if I can do something about it."

"Twilight, get the girls from the other universe here. Don't worry about ripping space and time. Get on that," Twilight nodded, and then Mitchell chuckled, "I guess all of you have convinced me to take all of you with me. I'm sorry for what I said. I guess, all my emotions just decided to merge together, and I was just unstable with what I said. Can all of you forgive me?"

That's when everyone joined in on the hug with his sister, "Of course Mitchell darling. We wouldn't be good friends if we didn't."

Then Mitchell thought to himself, _"Where's Spike in all of this? I haven't seen him since I went to the Equestria girls universe...,"_ They continued hugging Brian as he heard something from Emily.

 _"Brian, help us!"_

"We need to hurry..."


	34. Chapter 34

A room full of species of all kinds: Ponies, Ogres, Humans, Angels, and anything else you could think of filled a room. Mitchell and his friends stood in front of them. He looked at the massive army he's united. Friends... was this really all he needed to even stand a chance against this magical army they will face?

He took a deep breath, and started his speech, "Alright, listen up everyone! You have all been gathered because you were forced to, or because you have a debt to repay to one of my friends. You're all doing this out of the kindness of your heart. I humbly thank all of you for helping someone with my situation get back my daughter and sister. One reason you may all be helping is because you know how it feels to lose a loved one to the MV. I definitely know how it feels to lose a loved one. My sisters and I are all that's left in our family, and I'll be damned if I lose them all."

Everyone nodded, some saying yeah, in agreement to Mitchell's statement, "Now, where we'reattacking is Earth. They're being kept on a secluded oil rig in the middle of the ocean. However, the the oil rig is an illusion. In reality, it's a huge volcanic island with a large base on it. That base is where my sister and daughter are being held at," Mitchell looked at Emilia who nodded. She created a hologram of the facility, "This facility is rather large on the inside. It may look no larger than a normal sized base, but on the inside, it's a maze. One wrong turn could lead to your death. However, all of you won't be ok the inside. All of you will be the decoy army that will distract the main army from our location in the facility."

Emilia then added, "All you will need to do is attack until we give the signal to retreat. But whatever you do, do not enter the base. The base is where the elite are. The MV will only send they're foot soldiers, they're elite will remain inside."

"Yes, now, I know this a gargantuan task to complete, and I don't expect everyone to survive. I'm just willing to ask... are all of you with me on this?" He looked at Emilia, in which she answered.

"You know my answer."

Then at his pony friends, "Of course."

Then to his allies. They all cheered in agreement. Mitchell nodded and smiled, "Alright, commenced operation: Fallen Earth!"

"Yeah!"


	35. Chapter 35

Once they arrived on Earth, Mitchell and Emilia were both hit with nostalgia, "Oh man, it's been so long since I've seen this god forsaken planet..."

"So it's gotten worse since I've last seen it, huh?"

"More than you could imagine..."

"Alright you two, hop off that nostalgia train, and get on the helicopter," Twilight said as she looked at how to get on the helicopter itself.

"Here, let me help all of you get on."

Once everyone was situated, they were off, "Alright, listen, we're to make as little noise as possible. The reason all of you are with me is because it's safer. The lady thing I want is for there to be collateral damage."

"Mitchell darling, we can handle our own. My only question is," She looked back at their human counterparts, "Why are they here?"

"Same reason you're all here with me."

"Oh come on, can't we all just support our dearest friend Mitchell?" The human Rarity asked.

"We only have a problem knowing the... actions all of you performed with Mitchell."

Their human versions blushed as they all started making excuses.

"You can't say much Rares, you've done the same. Twice actually. One of them was a threesome."

Everyone stared at Rarity with a look of jealousy. However, Celestia had a near look of distaste on it. As if the news angered her greatly, for which Mitchell took notice of, "Is something the matter Princess?"

"N-No, I just think it's cowardly for the Magical Vanguard to use this tactic."

"The MV are cowards in general. There's no use around that. Although, I wouldb like to see the soon of the man I killed."

"Why?"

"So I can tell him his father's killer."

"Are you crazy?"

Mitchell looked off in the distance and chuckled, "I might be. Who knows..."

-2 hours later-

They arrived onto the oil rig, and Mitchell spoke on the radio, "Alright, are the spells ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let 'er rip!"

Multiple beams if energy continued shooting out of each helicopter, and the oil rig soon turned into a massive island, "Move it everyone and everypony!"

The helicopters moved in, all except Mitchell's helicopter, "Alright listen, we'll be entering through an underwater passage. Apparently, we have a spy in the base itself. They'll let us in once we arrived. There are wetsuits in those containers right there. One for all of us. Pilot, I need you to fly down low once the bombardment starts. It'll keep us off the radar," The pilot held a fist up, and Mitchell responded by doing the same, "Are all of you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, this is our chance. This is do or die..."

The helicopter flew low to the water, and as it did so, they started putting on there wetsuits. Emilia having the most trouble.

"Having trouble there sis?"

"Yes, my breast aren't suppose to be this way, is it?"

"I kind of didn't range into consideration of how big your bust was. But hey, these wetsuits are suppose to be tight, so don't sweat it."

Emilia wasn't more so concerned about it not fitting, but how exposed her breasts were to Mitchell, yet he paid no mind to them. Mitchell took notice of this, and decided to tease her, "I like 'em big, you know that?"

"Mitchell!" Emilia blushed a bright red color, and this earned a glare from the human version of the girls. They then looked at their own busts...

"We're good here pilot. You can drop us off here!" The pilot nodded as Mitchell looked down below, and then to his friends, "Just follow me so you won't get lost. Don't stray too far from me."

They all nodded as Mitchell dove into water below them. Mitchell rose back up, and pointed down into the water. He flipped a switch on his vest, and spoke, "Hop on in now. Emilia, flip these switches on their vests, and yours too. These will turn on a radio that we speak through."

Emilia flipped her radio on, "How much oxygen do we have before we run out?"

"Enough to get us to the entrance. Don't worry, our spy should meet us close to the entrance," They all nodded as they dove in with Mitchell. Mitchell waved them over to him as he started swimming further down, "There's only one problem to the location. The area we pop out of is guarded by 2 or 3 guards. We'll more than likely have 2 because of the attack, but you can't be sure. Emilia, I'll give you the signal for us to take them out. Just get your knife ready when I look at you."

Emilia nodded as she looked at her equipment, "Why can't we use magic here? We're pretty much in the hornet's nest here. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to us magic."

"No, we can't let them detect our magic use while we're in the base. That's why we have firearms. As for the rest of you, you'll just need to sit back while the ones with opposable thumbs do the dirty work."

"But Mitchell darling, what if a guard spots us."

"Do what you do best as ponies. Kick the shit out of them."

"My, my Mitchell, using such language."

"Oh please, I've used worse... I think. Anyhow, this isn't just a rescue mission for my sister and daughter, there are other innocent people in this place that we need to save. We'll split up into small groups to save them all. I'll head off alone the only way to where my sister and daughter are being held is only passable by one person every 30 minutes."

"So you're still doing this alone?"

"I'll report in on when it's been 30 minutes. Hell, it probably won't take 30 minutes for me to get my family back...," Everyone stared at Mitchell for a second as his tone of voice randomly changed, "Let's get this ready. Just a bit further."

They continued swimming until Mitchell stopped. He turned to Emilia and pointed up. She nodded in response, "On 3, alright?" She nodded again, "1, 2, 3..." They swam up, and pulled the two guards down into the water. They both started stabbing them, and once their bodies went limp, they let float to the bottom. Mitchell swam up to see everyone already taking off their scuba masks.

"Someone help Mitchell up."

"I'm fine. Shall we get going?" Before everyone could respond, a guard appeared behind Mitchell.

"Mitchell!" Emilia moved Mitchell out the way and threw a knife right between the guard's eyes.

Mitchell walked over to the guard to see his eyes turned from purple to they're regular colors. He looked at the uniforms and looked on in surprise, "These are U.S. soldiers Emilia. They're controlling soldiers to do their bidding..."

"You can't be serio-," She walked up to see a U.S. marine in full out gear., "Mitchell, these aren't marines. They're navy seals."

"So they have elite soldiers from elite countries..."

"Wait, soldiers from your homeland? Why?" Twilight asked as she stared at the dead navy seal.

"Navy seals are extremely well trained soldiers that are hand picked. You just can't join the navy seal, you're hand picked. They must have other highly trained soldiers from all countries. Now we really need to be careful..."

"Mitchell..."

"Are you the ones we're suppose to help?" Mitchell took out his handgun, and pointed it towards the voice.

"You're Fabien Blaze?" Mitchell asked. Fabien nodded in response. Mitchell then begun observing Fabien. He then smirked, "I can see your father's eyes in you."

"Mitchell...," Emilia nudged her brother.

"So you knew my father?"

"Yeah, I'm the one that killed him," Mitchell put his handgun down, and put on a straight face.

Fabien chuckled, and pulled up his rifle to Mitchell's face.

"Mitchell!" They all yelled.

Emilia pulled out her own handgun, and pressed it against Fabien's head, "Put your gun down!"

"Leave him be Emilia..."

"When should I put a bullet in your head?"

"You know for damn sure that won't kill me. Think about what you're doing. You'll do something your father didn't."

Fabien put his gun down, and sighed, "Were the rumors of my father true?"

"They weren't rumors. They were facts. Listen, it has to be done."

"I know... it's... look, he's dead because of who he was, I can't change that. However, I dislike the MV more than you right now Mitchell, and frankly, I don't want an army down my throat because I attempted to kill you. These girls here see you in a different light, and it would be dishonorable of me to kill you. Go, most of soldiers are outside handling the decoy attack. I say you have about 20 minutes before the decoy attack retreats."

Mitchell nodded and said, "Let's get going. We can't waste anymore time. We can split up now. Just keep your radios from getting damaged. I'll keep in touch. Emilia, head off with the girls."

"Which girls?"

"Uh, which ever one you like. However, each group is split into uh... species."

"Makes sense, so should I go with the Equestria Girls?"

"Uh, it's whatever you choose," She nodded as Mitchell brought up a map, "These are areas that have hostages in them. I need all of you to rescue them quickly. You may split into smaller groups if you'd like, I won't control what all of you do. However, I need all of you to keep it silent. I trust that all of you will agree," They nodded, "I'll be heading off to the main keep. That's where they're keeping them. If push comes to shove, and I'm not out of the keep by the 30 minute mark, I need all of you to breach through this outer wall here. Emilia, a good breaching charge should be enough to crack it, and then you'll be able to force your way through. Afterwards, we'll head off to the roof where our pilot will pick us up."

"Wait, what are we going to do with the hostages?"

Mitchell reached into his pouch on his vest, and took out multiple disk like objects, "Set these where the hostages are, and these will transport them to the Anti-MV base. How's this plan?"

"It's a good plan. Shall we get started?" Mitchell nodded as he held is hand in front of him. Everyone knew what he was doing, and they did the same.

"Let's all go out there and save our friends. Are all of you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, Friendship is Magic on 3. 1, 2, 3..."

"Friendship is magic!"

Mitchell watched his friends move off as he looked up, _"My daughter, you have my knowledge. Therefore, you know my plan. You_ _must_ _remember to remain calm,_ _just like_ _your father..."_

Mitchell waited for a response, and he got one, _"Yes_ _father_ _, I know exactly what your plan is._ _It's_ _a good one, with on flaw._ _I'm_ _not going to be able to do anything but wait."_

Mitchell chuckled as he ran up some nearby stairs. Mitchell soon stopped when he heard another response, _"Listen Mitchell, if I die, I'll haunt you. I'll get mom, and we'll both haunt you."_

Mitchell chuckled, but he soon had tears coming out of his eyes. He looked at his wrist which had a timer that was counting down. It said 15 minutes and counting. He clenched his fists and responded back, _"That just isn't going to happen. I won't let you, mom, or dad down. Nothing will stop me... I will save you!"_

In nearly a split second, he dashed his way upstairs. So fast, Rainbow Dash shivered, "What's wrong Rainbow?"

"I just felt like... someone went faster than me. Dang it Mitchell, quit one-upping me!"

Mitchell soon arrived in front of the main keep. He took a deep breath, and waved his hand in front of the door. A large portal opened, and Mitchell walked through. It was dark, but Mitchell could sense his daughter's presence. Soon, the room he was in lit up. He saw his daughter and Emily suspended in the air.

He didn't react, he looked around for anyone. He then heard this voice, "Long time no see, Mitchell Stone."

The voice is something he remembers all too well. He clenched his fist, and threw an elbow behind him. A figure appeared to dodge the hit, and Mitchell revealed the name of the voice, "Albert Blaze..."

"It's good to see you again, Mitchell Stone."


	36. Chapter 36

"How are you even still alive?"

"All the power I absorbed made me immortal. No matter what you do, I won't die."

"So they made you president of the Magical Vanguard?"

"They sure did. More so, forced them to do so," Albert snapped his fingers, and multiple robotic arms grabbed Mitchell.

"No, Mitchell!

"Let my dad go!"

"Tell me Mitchell, where is your partner?"

"I have no idea..."

"Oh, it seemed to me you two were close through our whole ordeal. Did it end when you ended me? Oh wait, when you thought you ended me?"

"..."

"That disappoints me Mitchell, the three of us could've had a reunion. Oh wait, we can," He snapped his fingers once again to bring uop a pod with a girl inside. The girl who helped him on his mission to kill Albert Blaze: Emerald Blake, "I wanted her to see you before you died. It would make her really happy."

"What did you do to her?"

"You may not have known, but she's a highly powerful mage. A little too powerful. Almost as strong as you. Which means..."

"She's prone to tests. Just let them all go. You have more here now, so let them go."

"No, I want to see their faces when they see you beg for mercy."

"No, they don't need to see this!"

"Oh, but Emerald just wishes to see you after so long. Give her the satisfaction of seeing you once again Mitchell. You wouldn't want to make her mad would you?"

Mitchell held his head down as he nodded. Albert pressed a button on his wrist, and Emerald, the girl in the pod, slowly opened her eyes to see Mitchell suspended in the air, "Mitchell?"

"Hey Emerald... long time no see..."

Emerald looked around, and saw his sister suspended just like Mitchell was, "Emily? Albert, we agreed that you wouldn't capture her!"

"I'm sorry, but how else were we going to bring him here?"

"That's not the point, our deal was to allow me to see him before I'm...," Emerald stopped herself before she could finish.

"Too afraid to tell him?"

"Tell me what? What's going on Emerald?"

"You see, Emerald isn't your ordinary mage. In fact, she's just a little stronger than you."

"How? I'm the Dark Mage..."

"Yes, but you see, she harnesses untold power that can't be used by humans. Stronger than the Angelic Hero... stronger..."

"Than the Dark Mage, but how? I'm the Dark Mage. Only the Angelic Hero is stronger than the Dark Mage..."

"Yes, that is true, however, you don't have all of your Elements of Darkness. Or so you think..."

"What do you mean?"

Before Albert could even explain, Mitchell's daughter spoke, "You have all the Elements of Darkness except one already. This is why your memory was slightly altered to have you forget about those elements that you possess already."

"Hm, how does your daughter know that and you don't?"

"Because, I have his actual memories... not his altered memories."

"Wait, that means you..."

Albert looked at Silver, and backed up with a look of fear in his face. Silver eyes soon began to glow... silver. Mitchell smirked as he looked up at his former partner, and then at Albert, "She has all of my powers...," She broke out of her chains and looked at Albert. Soon afterwards, Mitchell and Emily broke out of their chains, "You see, I never intended for this to happen. I never knew you were alive. However, I thought it was pretty foolish of you to kidnap my daughter. Actually, I may have been a fool to think those missiles had actually killed you. Hehe, the daughter of the Dark Mage kidnapped... without for one second, thinking of the consequences. You could've listened to your advisors, but you turned them down."

"You trusted nobody...," Albert turned to see his own son.

An explosion blew out the wall behind them, revealing Emilia, "Mitchell fights along side us as our equal...," Emilia was leading both the human and pony friends of Mitchell from a

"That in turn, makes us all strong!" Emily said as she cracked her knuckles.

"There's nothing weak about needing one another...," Rarity said, and continued, "It's what I heard Mitchell say before we came here. One thing he said as we prepared for this assault, and that was: There is only one thing worse, than fighting with allies. That's fighting without them at your side on the field of battle..."

"Not my exact words, but yes," Nearly instantly, a hand was shot through Albert's abdomen. Her hand began to glow green, and a large beam shot through Albert's body, causing him to scream in pain, "Do it my daughter," At her father's order, she charged towards Albert, and placed her hand on his face. Soon, a black aura started to protrude out of his face, and into Silver's hands.

Once it was over, the hand was taken out of Albert's abdomen, revealed to be Emerald. Albert angrily looked at Mitchell, and quickly stood up, "Humans, sentimental... to the end...," Albert fell with a thud as Mitchell looked at his daughter.

A ball of dark energy was formed in her hands. He took it from her, and to his friends surprise, purified it, and released it to the open air, "For now, it's over. Without their leader, the Magical Vanguard will be thrown into disarray. This will be our chance to finally-," Before Mitchell could finish his sentence before he was knocked out.

Everyone looked around for a culprit, and were surprised when they saw... Celestia. She had fired a knockout beam at Mitchell, "Princess Celestia, what are you doing?" Emilia asked, a voice of shock and anger easy to hear within her voice.

"Twilight...," Celestia, and nearly instantly, they all dropped, unable to move.

"Twilight! What in are you doing?!" Rarity yelled, she was extremely enraged by her action.

"Let's go Twilight, we have what we came here for," Celestia shot a beam at Mitchell to lift him into the air.

"Yes ma'am...," Twilight responded in such a dead pan tone. Similar to Maud.

Emily shook from anger, and somehow broke free of the paralysis spell, "Give back my brother!" Twilight quickly reacted and shot Emily's arm off, stopping her in her tracks.

"Emily!"

During this whole ordeal, Silver kept a straight face. She knew this would happen, and planned it over with her father. How you may ask... through telepathy...

Now, they must deal with another threat. A threat they never expected to face. Twilight, their own friend. Princess Celestia, the one they followed their whole lives... betrayed them... their reason... is yet to be found out...


End file.
